


Juggernaut

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米中 - Freeform, 金钱组 - Freeform, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 121,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 十多年前（……）出本子的文，未删改版和本子内容稍有不同。米中，国设，历史向。因为时间久远，文中政治和历史观点不代表作者现在的观点。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. 一、新生

You back the world,

You face destiny.

You chase the dream, which never breaks down, yet never comes true.

You see, the infinite, and everlasting----

JUGGERNAUT.

—*—

**Alfred side_1** **（** **1783** **——** **1784** **）**

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯从一片炫目的烈光中睁开眼睛，刚才还人声鼎沸的广场于那一秒陷入突如其来的寂静。倏然间他恍惚有种重生般的错觉。

有人把沉甸甸的旗杆塞到他的手里，有人微笑着看着他，有人在那并不高大的演讲台上朗声宣讲着什么。

他却只是定定地看着手里的旗帜。共和国第一面旗帜，在硝烟中陪了他整整六年。他想起那时一身戎装的将军是如何把这面旗交到他的手里，跟他说，打起精神来，我们的美利坚。

哦不，他一定是记错了——那时候他还不叫那个名字。那时他只是代表着几个联系甚少的殖民地的集合体，带着并不那么顽强的自信走上战场。加之两年以来的一败再败，让一开始决定开始抗争之前未曾散去的阴霾愈发阴重。

他盯着旗子左上角那一圈星星，暗自咬了咬唇。

“看这些星星，那就是十三个渴望独立的灵魂。你看哪，它们紧紧围在一起，平等而又团结。”将军把生茧的手掌厚重地压在他仍旧稚嫩的肩膀上，他感受到那种来自心底的深沉的力量和决心，“蓝色象征着正义，白色是纯洁的标志，而红色，”他看向他天穹之色的双眸，“就是你现在最为需要的，勇气。拿出你的勇敢和力量来！”

就在几个月之后，他取得了那决定性一战的胜利。他不能不相信，那面旗帜带给他的幸运和信心。

“…America!”人群中忽然爆发出排山倒海的欢呼声。前面的词句不甚分明，而最后一个字眼无比清晰地撞击在他的耳膜上。一股热流撞击着他的臂膀，他兴奋地举起手中的旗帜，在众人面前用力摇晃。

欢呼声持续不断，他则在心里一遍一遍小声默念着那个属于他的名字，The United State of America，在鼓舞的胜利之后他得到了这个名字。那时的他看着寒冬里，将军们读出这些单词时口中白色的呵气，忽然觉得无边无际的温暖融化了战场上经年不散的冷雾重重。

而现在，就在昨天，亚瑟·科克兰那个一向骄傲的家伙也终于放下架子，在协定上签下名字，承认了他的独立。

“阿尔弗雷德，虽然此时此刻名义上你是从我这里独立了，但这并不表示，你就可以作为一个独立的国家一帆风顺地活下去。你要为你的任性承担后果……别怪我没警告你。”亚瑟不情不愿地签了字，然后一脸怨毒地对阿尔说，那语气仿佛诅咒。

“好啦好啦亲爱的科克兰先生，”阿尔一个字一个字地咬着那个不大自然的称呼，完全不在亚瑟的满脸痛恨，“很感谢您的提醒——虽然以后我会证明给你看这是你的过虑。或者说，是你作为一个海盗的本性。”

“你住口！阿尔弗雷德，我大英帝国……”

后面的内容阿尔就没听到了。还没等气急败坏的亚瑟说完，他的声音已经被离开的阿尔重重地关在了门内。

门外，就是永远的光明。

巨大的商船行驶在浩瀚的大洋之上，这些天来阿尔弗雷德唯一的消遣就是回忆那些时候自己的飞扬跋扈——这个词可能看起来不大恰当，不过跟其后接踵而来的惨状相比，后人用这个词来形容当时的他也并不过分。

商路受阻，市场混乱，政局不稳，尤其是债务成堆——气色不那么好的年轻国家可怜巴巴地看着面前忙忙乱乱的一团人。他从来没有什么时候觉得自己需要一个上司，那自由散漫成性的孩子。

“要不然，我们自己开船去东方寻求商路吧，怎么样？”有商人扯扯他的胳膊。

“为什么我去？上次你们几艘船不是都行到半路中途而返了么？”阿尔一脸怠惰。

“没法子，该死的地图和指南针都有误差，还有天杀的海盗……不过不管怎样这次我们的计划万无一失。这次可是国会特批的通行证，船只也是由曾经海军最坚固的战船改装的。除了你别人怎么配得上这艘船呢？其实让你去也是官方的意思嘛……”

阿尔毫无兴趣地看着手里那张“通行证”，上面并没有指明呈给谁，倒是写了一串“致审阅或聆听宣读海上通行证的最尊严、伟大、圣明、光荣……的皇帝、国王、共和国首脑……地方首长、议员。”天哪这是谁写的破玩意！

耳边的商人还在絮絮叨叨：“请你想想，想想马可波罗所说的东方，黄金铺地白银筑屋，财富和珍宝，还有美食——那个阴冷的小岛出产的有毒食物早该扔掉了，啊，那里一定还有，”商人邪邪笑着攀上他的肩膀，“还有标致的美人，虽然你还不够成熟，不过我打赌这个一定是你喜欢的，嗯？”

阿尔看起来不情不愿地跟着商人上了这艘名为“中国皇后号”的船。经过数月的颠簸风浪，几次差点葬身于漩涡和西风带，数次搞错方向或者遭遇海盗，直至船上的每个人都接近泄气，他们才到达了期盼已久的目的地——广州港。

这、这就是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯所说的神奇的东方……？哦天哪，传说之地，此刻就在眼前。阿尔一边从船上慢步下行，一边紧张而兴奋地环视这个陌生的城市。

他不曾见过这样的地方，即使是亚瑟那样的海上霸主，也不曾给他如此的欣喜和惊诧。那是怎样的街道和城市，有多少人民聚集在这里——并肩接踵的人群，不曾见过的建筑和服饰，街头上的每一个细节都把他孩子的好奇从毛孔中吸引出来，让他觉得自己被一种深刻的惊异和不可思议的冲撞感包围起来。

哦，这才是大国，雄霸一方的大国。和那个海岛完全不同的壮阔国度。

他深吸了一口气，地图上面中国的位置和形状隐约在脑海中显露，那是一片辽阔到让他不可相信的土地。当年看到地图时他惊叹许久。大概是习惯了欧洲那些挤在一起的小世界，他从未想过拥有那样一片辽阔的国土是什么感觉。

人民，财富，土地……商人诱惑他来此的话语在脑中不断盘旋。

直到很久之后，他才清楚地意识到，自己那些被人称为“野心”的东西，很可能就是在这一天，在和这梦幻般的国度相逢之后，在他的心里生根发芽。如果说之前想要独立和强大的心情还只是模糊的企盼，那么他可以肯定地说，是这里，勾勒出了他大国之梦的清晰轮廓。

那一瞬间的壮怀激烈之感，充斥了他年轻的头脑。他甚至忘了继续向船下走去。

“哟，这旗之前未曾见过。又是哪一个番邦来我天朝行商？”

阿尔激动的思绪被不远处传来的语声打断。他停在舷梯的最后一个台阶上，循着声音一路找过去，然后目光定在面前不远处那一身华服的人身上。

这次我真正见到你了，中国。

他的嘴角划过一丝浅笑，而与此同时，那人的目光也落在他身上。目光相对的一刻，他有那么一瞬间的失神。

这是一双怎样的眸子？之前从未见过东方人的他，第一次看到这样一双漆黑如夜的眸子，深夜的穹庐，深邃而辽远。他几乎坠落其中。

那人只是立在原地，含着笑打量他。他大约被盯得有些害羞——毕竟是刚刚开始跟外界打交道的新国家，不像中国，早已深谙交游之道——他只是这样揣度着，避开那人的目光，迅速地扫了一眼对方整体的打扮。黄皮肤；乌黑的发在脑后编成长辫子，柔软地搭在肩上；衣装的风格从未见过，宽松而充满了繁复华丽的花纹，腰间垂坠着一些奇怪的饰品。

上上下下看了几个来回，逐渐清醒过来的阿尔才觉得这时候似乎应该主动一些跟东道主打打招呼套套近乎，以此方便将来的生意。不过……

目光重新回到那张清秀的脸上，他脑中忽然产生了一个至关重要的疑虑——

这人是男是女？

我该称呼对方“先生”还是“夫人”——呀不对这样的大国就算是女性结婚了也不会是“夫人”喔上帝我在乱想什么——还是“小姐”？

总而言之他支吾了一阵还是一句话都没说出来，在确定称呼之前。其实他曾经记得亚瑟提到过东方的中国，可是不敢确定亚瑟说的是“he”还是“she”，尤其是在看到这个人以后——呃该死那衣服太宽松了把重要的判断方式挡住了。

就在完全陷入尴尬的前一秒钟，缓步上前的东方人先开了口：“请问先生尊姓大名？”

“A…”听到男性的声音，阿尔的尴尬才有所缓解，可他张张嘴发出刚第一个音节，却又开始踌躇自己应该说“Alfred”还是“America”。

“在下王耀。”对方似乎看出他的局促，先开了口，然后风度翩翩地微微欠身。

“我……我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。我所代表的，是新生的美利坚合众国。很高兴认识你。”阿尔鞠躬道。

“不胜荣幸。”

“你可以叫我琼斯，或者，简称阿尔算了，这样比较亲切。”看对方的态度不错，阿尔也胆子大了起来。

“好。”王耀微笑颔首，“今天还真是巧，正好我来视察通商港口，就碰到新面孔。”说着他作了个“请”的手势，“来者都是客。如不嫌弃，这次我做东，琼斯先生意下如何？”

“那、那个，就听王耀先生安排了……”阿尔并不是很确定对方的意思，不过他做什么跟着去做总该没错，阿尔跟在王耀后头，心里这样想着。

这就是他们的初次会面，即使是很多很多年之后， 阿尔还是能清晰地回想起来，那时的王耀转过身去那一刹，他翩然静舞的衣袂。

此时饭桌上的阿尔一脸愁容——请相信这和饭菜一点关系都没有，相反，那些色香味俱全的菜让他这个饱受亚瑟家的食品摧残的青年感到了由衷的幸福。那商人没有骗他，在看到宝物和金银之前，美食的诱惑已经不可抵挡。

呃，还有……他仰起脸看看面前落座的王耀。没错，还有美人。

“怎么，琼斯先生迟迟不动，难道是不满意我家的饭菜么？”

“当然不是，这些菜的味道闻起来就那么诱人。不过，王耀先生，”阿尔愁眉苦脸地盯着桌上的筷子，“我不得不冒昧问一下，这两根小棍子是如何用来当餐具的？”

其实这样的问题还有很多，自然不能一一赘述。但是可以确定的一点是，阿尔发觉自己已经来到了一个完全不可想象和理解的世界。这一点从两人从头至尾都让阿尔满脑子浆糊的对话中同样可见一斑——

“哦，刚刚独立的国家？听起来很有趣的样子。”

“是的，虽然很早之前就宣布了独立，但是却是去年亚瑟·科克兰才承认了这一点。我跟他整整打了八年的仗。”阿尔骄傲地说。

“那么独立之前你是什么样的呢？”王耀好奇地问，“你是他的属国，或者是什么？”

“属国？啊，这个我不大明白，但当时我还不能称为国。我是他的殖民地。”

“那么什么叫做殖民地？”

阿尔抓了抓头：“殖民地就是……比如……”

总之阿尔费了九牛二虎之力，终于似乎让王耀听懂了什么叫做殖民地，以及他当时不得不奋起反抗的悲惨处境。

不过王耀的神情里看不出丝毫赞赏，却也没什么别的情感流露，只是淡淡地给自己斟了酒，抬眼道：“不管怎么说，造反不是最上之选。”

他用了造反这个词，不过阿尔并不在乎。

“其实当时枪声已经打响，大陆会议还是在尽力寻求妥协的方法。只是科克兰他执意不肯。”

王耀眯着眼睛看着面前义愤填膺的少年，然后轻轻叹了口气：“或许这也是天命？和王朝更迭也相差无几。”

阿尔懵懂地看着面前忽然感慨起来的人，附和似地叹息。

“那么既然独立了，你现在的君主是……”

“我没有君主。而且他们说，将来也不会有。”

其实并不是没有人提出过延续亚瑟家的君主制度，然而阿尔本身并不喜欢这样。他曾经去拜访过英国的宫廷——那一次他就够了，繁冗的礼仪、陈旧的模式、还有古板而没有人情味的一切一切，哦不，他当时就告诉自己，如果有独立的一天，皇帝什么的，死都不要有。

可是他这句自豪的言语依旧没有引起面前的东方人的共鸣，相反，他清楚地看到王耀皱起眉头。

“身为国家却无君王么？那么你之为国的威严和倚仗何在？”

阿尔完全不知道该怎么回答。君主的必要性这个问题，他从来没有认真想过。

不过看起来似乎这是世界目前的形势？他抓了抓头。

“呃，国家的话，有一个统一的上司，然后有人管理政务，这样也就够了吧。”他小心翼翼地说道，“君主之类……似乎也并不是一个国家的必须。我记得我读过弗朗西斯家的书籍，呐，那些政治理论家说，一个民选的、共和的政府是公平和正义的，它能够比君主立宪制更好地代表人民的利益，保障民权的不被剥夺。”

“请稍等，琼斯先生。”王耀恢复了一如既往的礼貌微笑，眼神里却多了一分不易察觉的轻蔑，“你说这些，在下全然不知。然而君主之权力乃上天所赐，你所谓民权之类，呵呵……”他不再说下去，只是笑着摇头，仿佛看到了什么不可思议的事情，已经放弃了理解它的任何尝试。

虽然是很久很久知道阿尔才意识到当时王耀家的君主专制已经达到了一种怎样让他不可理解的地步，当时他还是及时地回想起来亚瑟关于东方政治的描述。

他觉得有点头大，不过年轻人的冲动让他无法及时阻止这个话题的进行，而是梗着脖子说出了已经刻到他骨头里的那些言语——他所认为的，生命中永恒的信条。

“政府之正当权力，是经被治理者的同意而产生的。这是我和我们全体人民的坚持。当初独立时，我们也是抱定这样的信仰而战。上帝赐予我们的是人人平等的权利，而不是某一个人仅仅凭借其与生俱来的身份高高在上的地位。”他一口气说完这些话，脸涨得通红。

王耀轻轻捏弄着手里的一块白玉，表情已经出现了克制的痕迹。

“对不起，”阿尔无奈地说道，“我或许本不该说这些。但我只是想要表达自己的想法罢了。如果王耀先生不赞同，我们完全可以停止这样的话题。”

“没关系的。你这样的话我也曾从别人处听过，似乎就是那个叫弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦的人，我曾经和他有过几次会面。”

“是这样么……”阿尔尴尬地笑笑，“那么，关于通商。我在想，如果这次合作愉快，我们会派更多商船来。除了这里以外，其他口岸的……”

“抱歉打断一下。本国除了广州十三行所管辖的四个口岸，暂无其他通商口岸开放。”

阿尔再一次不知所措，几乎是下意识地，“为什么”三个字脱口而出。

“本朝地大物博，生活用度完全可以自足，不需要和别国通商。如果开放过多口岸，只会纵容那些投机取巧之奸商，败坏纲纪。”

“这样……”阿尔吞咽着口中的食物，努力地组织着思路和语言，“这也就意味着，王耀先生其实并不重视通商事宜？”

“可以这么说吧。不过天子出于恩威，”说着王耀双手高举比了个作揖的手势，“还是派了专门的官员来管理与国外通商事务。前朝皇帝曾规定，片板不许下海。到了此代，条件才有了些许放宽。”

“那我可以冒昧知道一下理由吗？”少年的好奇心促使阿尔追问下去，虽然他预料到可能王耀的答案并不一定能让他理解。

“本国以农为本，商不过末业，投机取巧获取暴利，若人人都以此为生舍本逐末，长此以往，民生不保啊。”

没错，之前的预感是对的。阿尔扶额：“然而，事情并不是这样的。现在的世界……”说到这里他忽然语塞。他不知道接下来要说什么，或者说，是不是有必要说下去。那股与生俱来的，想要让全世界认可的野心在敦促他继续说下去，可是看着面前的人不肯为任何事物所动的样子，他忽然察觉到了之前未曾感知的什么东西。

对方的骄傲，对方的固执，对方的彬彬有礼，其实都暗含着什么和表面上不同的东西。说不定，这是他该去了解乃至挑战的。

他忽然扯起嘴角微笑起来，好像看到了猎物的野兽那样的笑。从反叛中而生的孩子，总是有一种欲望，要挑战一切他认为必将要打破的东西。不管能不能做得到。

阿尔低下头，喝了一口汤，然后笑道：“好吧，我想我们还是不谈这样的问题比较好。毕竟我们有很大的不同。而且，还有很多更实际的问题需要协商，这才是最重要的。”

王耀只是笑而不语。很难说他的表情是胜利的欣喜或者别的什么。不过阿尔认为，对于王耀来说，这种口舌之能的得利根本不值得在乎。

不，他好像什么都不在乎。却又好像被什么很重要的东西束缚，固执而顽强地坚持着一些东西。

好熟悉的感觉……阿尔紧紧盯着面前的王耀，这举动甚至表现得有些失礼。

不过王耀似乎没有生气的意思，他只是端着沉静如水的笑容，好像风化了千年在脸上的表情，也静静地凝视着阿尔。

气氛一时间变得微妙起来。

后来阿尔离开王耀的宅邸时显得有些悻悻然。不过他的心里还是踌躇满志的。后来关于商贸的对话虽然让人生地不熟的阿尔着实头疼了那么一阵子，但毕竟，未来巨大的利益永远都让人垂涎欲滴。

如果能在这个古老帝国的手里捞到足够的好处，那么为了和他打交道付出再多的辛苦也值得。

看着面前忙碌的商人和运来运往的货物，阿尔满意地吹了个口哨。

“琼斯船长，茶叶很快就可以装载完毕。要不要过去检查一下？”

“啊，好的。”阿尔跟着水手一路走到货舱，一箱箱的茶叶整整齐齐码在那里，外面还有人不断地把它们搬进来。

忽然外面响起一阵吵闹。

“你这个笨蛋，居然会把箱子掉进海里！”有人在高声喝骂。阿尔走上甲板，看到一个浑身水淋淋的力工站在岸边瑟缩着接受工头的训斥。那箱掉入海中的茶叶静静地飘在海面上。这场景让他很自然地想起波士顿倾茶那日，海面上无数个漂浮的箱子和愤怒的人群。

就是那次事件直接导致了亚瑟的愤怒，也是冲突不断升级的开始。

这么说起来，他的独立也和这神秘的中国有着千丝万缕的联系呢。想到这里阿尔忽然露出了一丝玩味的笑容。他不久之前在王耀这里见识过古老的茶艺，他很难描述其中的趣味，更不能把那袅娜的茶香和独立战争的波涛汹涌联系到一起。

这么说起来，还真是……

“喂，那不是阿尔弗雷德这个笨蛋吗？”一个熟悉的声音在不远处响起，阿尔抬头，正对上一双他不想看到的绿眼睛。

“科克兰先生，你居然到这里来了。”阿尔讽刺般地撇撇嘴，勉强给了那冤家一个类似于笑容的表情。

“这话应该我说才对，你居然会来。怎么，喝不起我的茶叶于是直接来找原产地？早知道你就是为了这个跟我翻脸，我大英帝国完全可以给你些特殊的恩惠嘛。”亚瑟一脸的尖刻，“还是说，你家的经济快要撑不住了，才冒险来这里经商？哦小心回去的路，西风很可能把你和你的救命货物都吹到海里去，你这愣头青。”

阿尔烦躁地跳下船，直接站在亚瑟面前——此时的他身高还不及亚瑟，想要直视他的眼睛只有微微抬头。

“别总是拿我开心，这没意思科克兰先生。这几个月，我可是看到了你的精明商贸手段是怎么在这里失误连连的。这些年来的你承受的贸易逆差我也了解一二，我真开心王耀先生能给你这个下马威。”

“没有人告诉过你说话别这么不留情面吗？”亚瑟不屑地笑道，“而且在你掌握了足够的资料之前，最好别妄自下这样的结论。贸易逆差那种东西很快就要成为过去完成时了，你这小笨蛋还是太嫩，我保证，今后你和王耀的贸易中你会吃亏的。”

阿尔大笑起来：“看来你一如既往的嘴硬还是完全没有变化……”

“不你错了，我是认真的。东印度公司并不是个摆设而已，你别忘了，印度正在出产多么有价值的东西。”

亚瑟认真和得意的表情让阿尔不得不相信他说的话，尽管他还是满肚子疑惑。

“怎么，想知道怎么做吗？这很简单，只要你肯稍微放松一下你的态度。”亚瑟得意道。

“好吧，尊敬的科克兰先生，我真的很好奇，希望能从您那里学得经营之道。”阿尔勉强遮掩住自己的不快，低头问道。

“啊哈，这就对了孩子。告诉你，其实很简单。你可曾见过印度土地上的罂粟花？多美丽的花朵。我说它美丽可不仅仅是因为它的形状和颜色，最重要的是，”亚瑟压低了声音，“它的果实，都是一颗颗金子。”

阿尔打了个寒战：“你是说……鸦片贸易？”

亚瑟的点头很是绅士。这让阿尔从骨子里升起一股寒意。

“这样是不是有点……好吧，且不说这个——用这种东西交税也是你家的传统了。只是我好奇一件事，中国的海关是怎么让你通过的？”

“这很简单啊，除了从印度直接过去的散商和趸船中转以外，最重要的是，你要学会投资。哦没错，对中国管理海关的官员投资，那些见钱眼开的家伙只要收到好处，就会睁一只眼闭一只眼。相信吗，只要我愿意，我可以让他们把鸦片贸易变成实际合法的。”

“行贿吗？这样是不是，太没有绅士风度了？”

“和这种落后的野蛮人说什么绅士风度，孩子你真是没见过世面。”亚瑟狂傲地笑道，“你不了解他，你已经被这个国家的表象蒙蔽了，可怜的家伙。其实他很落后，野蛮，僵化，他有很多可悲的缺点，却还那么自以为是地做着天朝上国的美梦。哼哼，笑话，这个时代早不是属于他了。”

阿尔皱着眉头听亚瑟骄傲的宣言，忽然有些莫名的烦躁。

“算了，科克兰先生，我跟他不熟，而且我也没有兴趣多了解谁更有力量掌握未来——这一切都和我无关。”他耸了耸肩，“我单纯表达一下我的看法，我认为你走私鸦片不是一个好办法……”

“哎呀，这么说我可真难过。本打算也拉你一起来做这个买卖的。”亚瑟惋惜地咂嘴。

“得了，你会好心到把商机让给我？哦我差点忘了其实你是为了我多赚钱赶紧还清债务？别担心，科克兰先生，就算现在我的日子很紧，债务很重，我也不会亏欠你的。请你相信我作为一个独立的国家的信誉。”

说罢阿尔吹着口哨，头也不回地走掉了。

但他不是没有听到亚瑟在背后的低声咒骂：“啧，独立的国家？你以为你真的独立了吗，笑话，没有谁真的承认了你是个国家，小混蛋。”

不被人承认的滋味。阿尔咬了咬嘴唇。欧洲那些冰冷的大门，无形的贸易壁垒，欧洲诸国的冷漠目光和他在那片并不辽阔的大陆上面的张皇失措。哦够了够了！他略略停了停脚步，很想回过头去痛痛快快地大骂亚瑟一顿。不过他最终还是忍住了。

总有一天你会后悔说过这样的话。

总有一天我不仅是以一个“国家”的身份存在，而且，是一个人人敬仰的大国。

他看了一眼面前辽远的天空，血色的夕阳正翻滚沉落。

**王耀之章·一（** **1949** **——** **1950** **）**

王耀从一片死寂的黑暗中睁开双眼，那一刻猛然闯进意识的是窗外的人声鼎沸，他听到雷鸣般的欢呼和沸腾的乐曲。那一刻仿佛灵魂都被抽空，全部的记忆都纷纷沉落入前世般的遥远思绪里。

他有些踉跄地走出屋子，有人示意他前进的方向，似又懵懂地，他穿过一些确在眼前而又不甚分明的楼阁，登上抑或熟悉的城楼。

大家都在看着他微笑颔首，他忽然觉得血气涌上前额。

又是一潮呼声鼎沸。定睛看下去，人山人海已不足以形容面前之景。他并非未曾面对过如此浩瀚的的人海，但是从未有一次，能让他这样清晰地感受到那种极致的热情。

好像从几百年几千年的沉睡中醒来，然后浑身的血液在一瞬间燃成熊熊烈焰。

他的耳畔响起庄严的宣读：“中华人民共和国中央人民政府在今天成立了！”

那一刻出奇的安静里，他忽然热泪盈眶。

如果说之前的百年之中全部的历史都只有鲜血才能诠释，那么近日如癫狂般的喜悦只好用泪水表示。那是人类身上最炽热的两种液体。无关痛苦，无关怯懦。

“恭喜你，王耀。”上司的手掌宽厚而温暖，轻轻搭在他的肩上。他抬起头看向那人的眼睛。

王耀抿紧嘴唇，鼎沸的呼喊不断地撞击耳膜。他张了张嘴，却没有发出一点声音。

有力的大手依然在伤痕累累的肩膀上轻轻摩挲。他转回头来，看着那有着火焰颜色的旗帜。

一切都不真实得如同一场梦。他从未感到如此幸福，却也从未感到如此惶然。

身边的上司开始冲人群挥手，其他的干部们也都站起身来，向场下沸腾的群众微笑示意。

王耀却只是定定地站着，头脑中闪过的都是那些痛苦和屈辱的记忆。尽管这之前上司已经反复信心满满地告诉自己，将来他会成为强大的国家，他依旧倔强地不肯回忆起当年天朝上国的时光——是的，如今的他已经不觉得那是一种美好，甚至，他在怨恨，那是后来苦难的伏笔。

除了灾难和血泪，还有什么更能突显如今的骄傲荣光？

“中华人民共和国万岁！”

他换了多少个名字，从前接受“万岁”的祝福的，只有他的帝王们。他每次都只能在一个静默的角落里黯然微笑，想着王朝兴替中的炎凉。

如今，也有人唤着他当下的名字，呼喊万岁么？

“中华人民共和国万岁！”

终于到了一个新的时代。朝代更迭战争频仍的日不堪回首。他在心里默默祈祷，愿此间安宁，可得千秋万代。

“王耀，我们来客人了。”还未等开国大典的喜悦和震撼从王耀心头散去，上司就讲一行人领到他的面前。

“祝贺你哟，亲爱的王耀。”面前高大的斯拉夫人笑着伸出手来。

王耀有些吃惊，自己刚刚发出去的电文，居然这么快就得到了回应，而且是这种最为直接了当的方式。他握住面前宽厚的手掌，它有着冰的温度——就好像很多很多年前在他身体上抚过时候一样的冰冷。

王耀不大自然地咳嗽了一声。

“布拉金斯基同志……”

“喔，既然已经是朋友了，就别见外，叫我伊万就好。”对面的人依然微笑。

“好的，伊万同志……呃，很感谢你对我的承认。希望今后可以友好相处。”王耀的嘴唇机械地动着，吐出这些没有温度的字眼。

“我相信一定会的。”

短暂的沉默。

“我还刚刚开始一个新的时期，有很多事情都需要你的指导和帮助，希望你不吝赐教。”王耀谨慎地组织着言语，一边避开伊万紧盯着自己的目光。

“如果可以做到我一定尽力，都是红色阵营的战友嘛。”伊万一只手捻着围巾的边缘，缓缓说道。

又是片刻的安静。

“当年你跟我说过的，红色的世界，真的很美好。”王耀察觉了气氛的尴尬，觉得应该说些可以让人亢奋起来的话题，“经历了这么多，西方那些帝国主义，我无法再信任他们。”

“他们迟早要被我们的力量推翻！”伊万不出所料地激动起来，把拳头攥紧在胸前。

“没错！那帮家伙都不安好心，妄图把全世界纳入他们的掌控之下。这是我们不可容忍的，你说是吧？”王耀把身体挺得笔直，一字一顿地说道。

“呵呵，我当然绝不会让这种事情发生。只是……”伊万的紫色眼珠轻轻转动，“只是我很好奇，王耀同志，你的决心有多大。”

……这是，不信任吗？王耀的嘴角耸动了一下，他无法控制自己变坏的脸色，但是隐藏了很久的不安，他还是继续巧妙地掩盖了下去。

“我的决心你会在将来的合作中看到的，布拉金斯基同志。”

“哦？看来我说了什么奇怪的话……？还是希望你不要介意，我相信我们会建立起更好的关系的。当然，这要靠我们共同的努力。”

“这一点也是我最认可的。”王耀用手指敲击着椅子扶手，他的眼神并未因为身体的虚弱而黯淡，反而愈发坚定起来。“既然我们都承认，那么就不需要再提醒彼此这一点了。”

伊万朗声大笑起来：“你还是老样子，王耀同志，果然无论何时，东方人都是最懂得应对之策的。”

“哦，这么说来，你不认为你是东方人咯？”王耀笑道，“虽然你长着西方人的脸和身段，不过你完全不是他们的思维方式呢……如果换了别人一定不会像你这么说，比如……”

伊万不耐烦地打断王耀的话：“或许吧，我相信你比我更了解他们，至少你们曾经有过更好的交流，我说最近。”

不管伊万的话里是不是带刺，王耀都察觉出了对方的不快。他忽然开始庆幸他没说出比如后面的那个名字。

他其实也根本不想说。

忘了他吧。忘了那些事。既然已经开始新的生命，又何必被过去牵绊至此？

坐在回访的飞机上面他心怀忐忑。上司的命令是建立同盟，让自己置于伊万的保护之下。可是他有点担忧，那双深藏不信任的眼睛，冰冷的紫色在面前晃来晃去，刺痛了他的心。

伊万接见他的时候，礼节很是隆重，对他的安排也是无微不至。他在莫斯科的街头和伊万散步，听着那人给他说未来的红色构想——哦看哪，虽然战火刚刚熄灭，可是一切百废待兴的城市总是让人如此振奋。那些劳动的歌谣和号子，在他听来都是美妙的乐曲。

这是怎样的坚韧和顽强，这是怎样的力量？王耀觉得，如果能得到他的一纸约定，未来的日子会好过很多。

“伊万，我家上司说想要和你商讨同盟的事情……”

“我们决定帮助你家搞建设，呐，这些物资先算是借给你的，不用着急还。”伊万没有理会王耀的提议，指着满载货物的火车兴高采烈地对他说。

“唔……是这样……”

“好啦，别的事情可以放在以后谈，现在最重要的是赶紧搞好建设。”

王耀沉默了，每次提到建立同盟的事情，伊万都会有意无意地避开不谈。这次也是一样。

“那么，我们换个话题。”王耀思索了片刻，鼓足勇气道，“关于蒙古……”

“嘿，你不是说不主动提这个问题吗？怎么，已经想好了解决办法？”伊万没有回头，王耀只能看到他的围巾被火车开动带起的风吹得上下翻飞，却看不到他此时的表情。

“总拖着不是上策，问题还是要拿到台面上谈才是最终的办法……你说是吧，亲爱的伊万同志？”

伊万大概被他难得的亲密称呼打动了，回过头来看着他，紫色的眸子闪闪发亮。

关于蒙古的事情断断续续谈了好久，眼见着飘雪的新年离开了这片土地，时光匆忙。可是最后的结果，他还是不得不接受上一个上司的妥协，继续这忍辱负重的割舍。

蒙古问题定下来的时候，他觉得有什么东西被从身上割下来一样难受。

“怎么了王耀同志，身体不舒服？”送王耀回到卧室里，伊万担忧地看着王耀苍白的脸色。

“啊没什么，可能是太累了……今天好冷啊。”

“没法子，我家就是这样，温暖的地方太少了。”伊万笑笑，“我已经习惯了，如果需要的话我可以给你加强供暖。”

“那就麻烦你了。”王耀感激地看着面前的人，他忽然觉得，除去在谈判桌上面对利益的不肯动摇之外，这个人还是有他的温和以及可靠——毕竟争夺利益是一个国家的本能。

不管怎样，王耀无时无刻不在说服自己，忘了和他那些不愉快的过去，一切重新开始。

“于是没什么事情的话，我先回去了。”

“请等一下，伊万同志。”王耀拉住想要离开的伊万，“关于我一直想跟你说的，建立同盟的事情，可以私下里谈谈吗？”

伊万在原地伫立了片刻，然后又露出孩子一样的笑容：“哎呀，今天这么晚了你也很累，既然是公事要不明天再谈好了。”说罢他转身要走。

“不。”王耀忽然扑上前去，从背后抱住伊万。他的心在狂跳，可是他相信自己有多么清醒，这是必须完成的事情。眼看一月就要结束，可是上司委派的任务毫无进展。

最重要的是，他比上司还要清楚盟约的重要性。为了这个他已经彻底割弃了蒙古，他不想再无限期地拖延下去。

“王耀同志？”

“伊万，拜托你，”王耀紧紧抱住伊万，“我已经坦诚地跟你谈了蒙古的问题，希望你也能坦诚地面对我的提议。”他略略停顿了一下，“你知道，你明明知道我多需要你。”

“需要……你果然很坦诚呢。”伊万笑道，轻轻拨开他的手臂转过身来，“我也需要你来壮大红色阵营的力量，可是我，能信得过你吗？”

“你终于肯诚恳直接地面对我了么？”王耀的笑容——或许是错觉吧，伊万想——居然有些魅惑的味道在里面。

“你觉得我除了依靠你，还能依靠谁？信任谁？”王耀激动地喊道，“除了你，这世界上，此时此刻，还有谁拥有值得我倾慕的信仰？”

“倾慕，你在用这个词。”伊万大笑，他的双手紧紧钳住王耀的肩膀，好强的力量，王耀不禁倒吸一口冷气。

“是的倾慕，还有敬仰，这样说很清楚了吧？”王耀努力让自己镇定，尽管心跳不可控制，“虽然我和你相比很弱小，但是我知道你也需要我，你一定需要我。至少，你不会希望我成为加在别人盘中的砝码。”

“哦是的是的……”伊万含混地点着头，然后他的笑容里忽然多了一道暧昧的尖刻，“信任的问题或许可以慢慢谈。我今天最想知道的，你对我，除了你说那些的之外，还有没有点别的什么。嗯？哪怕一点点都行……？”

这似乎就是王耀预料到的结果，也是他想要的结果。是的，他在心里最后一次确认，是的他想要这样的结果。他喜欢他，封存一切纷繁的过往只全心地投入在他的身上，这是他此时最大的愿望。

反正过去的已经过去。

王耀笑眯眯地看着伊万，两只手攀上他的脊背：“你想要什么就说吧……”

再没有多余的话语，亲吻落下来的时候，王耀感到了陌生而又熟悉的炽热。

这不是第一次了，就算是之前的经历都是不堪的苦难，至少今天，他们是真正地坦诚相待，就算依旧不那么平等。

不过这足够了。王耀慢慢地在伊万的身下躺下来，微笑地看着他坚实的胸膛。他爱他不是么？他要为这个人付出，以此换取他对自己更大的付出。

所以忘了那些不快的经历不好么？王耀在情迷意乱之中拼命地控制着自己的思绪——别去回忆那些强迫和挣扎，别把现在的爱抚和温存与那时候的凌辱联系在一起，别怨恨他没有实现的诺言……

别去想除了伊万的任何人。

请你，相信我……

这是他沉入快感过后的黑暗里之前，最后一句没说出口的话。

后来同盟条约签订的时候，王耀留意到了那个特殊的日子——情人节，伊万告诉他，在这一天里圣瓦伦丁会在那天给有心在一起的人祝福。

他是个东正教徒，他差点忘了。他这些天只想着他的红色革命，他的目光都落在书架里的马克思主义经典著作上面，竟然完全没有注意到一旁的十字架。

他那时不大了解宗教，对于洋教教派基本一无所知。很长时间以来他看到那些交叉的十字，都误以为它和其他一些人的信仰完全相同。

正如同他后来误以为，他们的信仰的道路通往同一个方向。

情人节的盟约让他获得第一个盟友，红色的伊万。那人揽着他的肩膀笑眯眯地说：“你看哟，小耀，红色阵营的大家都开始纷纷承认你新的上司了，就连西方那些家伙，亚瑟和弗朗西斯什么的，也都……”

“伊万，他们的承认不重要。我只要有我们红色阵营就够了。”

“可是你不觉得，他们的承认，会让某人气得跳脚么？”伊万挑眉。

王耀低下头陷入了沉默。

“怎么？”伊万的笑容似乎藏着什么意味，可是王耀并没有在意。

“我在想我的妹妹，小湾。”王耀叹了口气，“我要把她带回来，不管付出什么代价。”说着他抬头看了一眼面前的伊万，伸手拿起签好字的文件，理齐，“算了，说这些干嘛？我还是赶紧回去收拾房子要紧。”

“打扫干净屋子再请客吗？你上司的主意真棒。”伊万永远挂着一副无邪的笑容，刚才那股意味深长忽然被他孩子般的神情所消弭，“台湾能回来是最好的，她回来了，有些人就失去了一个挡箭牌。”

“伊万啊，你到底想说什么？”王耀收好最后一叠文件，慢条斯理地问道。即使此时的他已经有了信心，但那种不被信任的惆怅还是萦绕于心。

他的手指扣在资料夹的封口处，里面是未来三十年扯不断的羁绊。然而，即使费尽千辛万苦换来这条约，也还不足以构成信任关系的全部。

伊万却只是笑而不语，起身带领王耀走出会议室。

后来当他擦拭着旧式步枪回想起出战之前和伊万的谈话的时候，就已经预料到了那人的出尔反尔。

“帮助小朝么？这没问题，物资军火，还有军队，我都会支援你的。”伊万拍着胸脯保证道。

“那我先谢谢你了。”

“唔，别急着谢我，毕竟，”伊万俯下身子，他的嘴唇几乎贴在王耀耳朵上，“记得我们的约定，这次的主力是你哟。”

“我会尽力的。”他的回答格外平静，仿佛自己面对的不是腥风血雨的战场。

于是在他接到伊万的电话，被告知伊万因为没有准备好战斗，故而出兵延迟的时候，语气依然如此平静。

“我知道了，你也不要多勉强。”

“嘿嘿，真的很抱歉哪，不过放心，物资我会尽快送到的。战场上就辛苦你了。”

王耀挂了电话，把自己扔进椅子里。目光所及之处是破旧的天花板和墙壁，老式木桌，窄小空旷的屋子里安静得很，只有风吹着半扇窗户偶尔吱嘎作响。

身上的伤口伴随着心里的不快隐隐作痛，他知道还有多少孩子困顿于饥饿和生活的窘迫之中，还有多少人，和他一样带着流血的伤口从战争的灰烬里面艰难地爬起。

然而他即将带领他们走入新的战争。

而且他要面对的，是现在世界上最强大的国家——以他一个经历了百年伤痛，刚刚开始休养生息的疲弱之身。

我要再次面对那个人……

王耀的脑海里浮现出那张脸，他不想回忆想要拼命忘记的那张脸，却还是硬生生地浮现，他的一举一动，他的得意和张狂，他的失落和恐惧，他清澈的瞳孔和笑容……

够了！

王耀腾地站起身，大踏步向指挥所走去。

既然下决心一战，恐惧就是最大的障碍——不，他的字典里怎么会有恐惧二字？新中国不曾怕过谁，哪怕是最强大的帝国主义头号分子。上司不是说过么，美帝国主义是纸老虎。

临出发前，上司拉着他的手嘱咐他，语气异常诚恳：“你一定要记住，现在最重要的是，让苏联完全信任我们，帮助我们。这场战争就是最大的契机。”上司语重心长地对他说，“保住朝鲜就是保证我们未来不会直接面对敌人的威胁，同时也能争取苏联的信任，如果胜利，这次战争一箭双雕。所以就算付出再多，我们也一定要走上战场！”

“是！”王耀端正地敬了个军礼，像个军人一样小跑离开上司的办公室。

让苏联……完全信任我们……

伊万吗？他的脑海里浮现出那高大的斯拉夫人，想起自己滞留莫斯科那几个月来，为了签订条约和伊万进行的种种周旋和最后的妥协，想起那些销魂的夜晚。

他相信这世界上，此时只有伊万是他的依靠。他也愿意再相信一次，爱。

他见到小朝是在一个临近边境线的山洞里，对方灰头土脸地扑到他的怀里。他的抚慰让那孩子终于没忍住眼睛里的泪水。

他哭着对王耀说，自己的有生战斗力所剩无几。

“我还不想死——任勇洙那家伙，我一定要打败他！请你帮助我，大哥！”

“你不会死的，我既然来了，就要保护你到底。”

“其实勇洙那个笨蛋根本不算什么，我差一点就要把他打败了，只可恨……”小朝说到这里就咬牙切齿，双拳紧握，他眼睛里有着愤怒的火焰。

王耀看着他，轻轻叹了口气。

“我知道我们只是被利用的棋子，我们都是被蒙蔽才要分开……可是为了人民，为了我们的坚持，我还要战斗下去……大哥，你知道这是多么悲哀的事情？”

王耀把小朝揽进怀里：“只要你相信你坚持的是对的，这就够了。”

没错，他们都是棋子。然而只要那操纵棋局之人同样身不由己，就有胜利的把握。

毕竟他的身后还有强大的靠山，只有那个人才是真正冷眼注视这场争斗的事外者。他们会胜利，他这样相信着。

“报告，我军于十公里外发现敌军！”忽然，有通讯兵闯进来汇报道。

“哦？看清了是哪国军队？”

“似乎是韩军，也有一部分联合国军，正在向我们这方向前进。”

“对他们进行阻击，争取出其不意，打他们个措手不及！”

说完指令，王耀转回头，冷冷低吟：“哼，再不给他们点颜色看看，估计边境线都要往北重新界定了吧。”

“大哥，你现在这边有多少兵力？”

“目前一直有后续部队在往这边的战场调动，具体数目还不能确定。不过这一点请你不要担心。至于装备问题，伊万那边会给我们支援，以及将来，”王耀冷冷道，眼睛里闪过一丝兴奋的光，“按照我的经验，以后敌人会给我们送先进装备过来的。”

此一役，联合国军由于没有任何关于王耀参战的消息，被突如其来的军队打得措手不及，一直退到清川江以南，损失惨重。

坐在临时指挥部的椅子上，王耀听着不甚清晰的广播电台，从那些有着嘶嘶啦啦杂音的报道中，推想着敌人愤怒的表情。

可是他完全笑不出来，却并不是担忧或害怕未来形势的发展。

小朝就站在王耀身后，一言不发地看着心事重重的大哥。

“小朝啊，你还真是不幸……好不容易打败了本田菊，就要和自己的亲兄弟兵戈相见。”王耀自嘲地笑笑，“至于我，呵……”

“你是想说，联合国军那些人，在抗战的时候都是帮助你的对吗？”

听了这句话，王耀咬咬牙，转身起身拿起桌上的电报：“他们帮我也不过是为了最终获得自己的利益，不管谁都一样，我们是完全不同的立场，只能在那样的关头勉强维持一个战线。没有了敌人也就没有了朋友。”他把电报塞到小朝手里，“呐，你看，前线发来消息说，敌人准备反攻。看来我们有必要亲自上战场了。”他挥挥手，“准备一下，马上出发。”

台湾已经在敌人的控制之下，加上这里战场的兵力牵制，想要把她带回来已经是不可能的了。不如在这里孤注一掷，取得最后的胜利。他记得上司对他的告诫。一箭双雕。

初冬的江面一片肃杀之气，战火燃过的地方也并非焦土重重，反倒是荒草枯树，更见冷郁哀凉。王耀跟着军队行至清川江，便已经能听到远处隆隆的炮火。

“据报，敌方军队从昨日起开始组织反扑，不过一直被我们阻截在江南岸。可惜前线部队火力不足，需要尽快支援。”

“好，我们这就渡江。”

穿过寒冷的江面他们已然嗅到硝烟的味道。战斗在残酷地进行着，见惯了杀戮，心里倒多了一层厌倦感。

“打垮敌人，我们就可以回家过圣诞节了！”敌军里有人这样呐喊。

王耀看到熟悉的星条旗。

忽然浑身充满无比的疲惫。

而火力只是无情地不断升级。如果不是死亡和灰烬，没有什么力量可以阻止这样的冲突。相比之下，有些什么其他的东西，脆弱到可笑，可笑到让人笑不出来。

他穿过战火和硝烟看到面前领军的敌手。那人托着枪指向自己，阳光从侧面漏下，勉强穿过飘满了亡灵的云端。云深欲雨。

阴暗的战场上，那人的神情不再如阳光般明媚，而是阴冷如同今日的血战。王耀对着面前的人举起枪，表情冷厉。

“哟，王，你果然在这里。别来无恙？”

“托你的福，还好。只是想不到，我们这么快就又重新见面了，”王耀愈发不可抑制嘴角的冷笑，“阿尔弗雷德。”


	2. 二、浴火

**Alfred side_2** **（** **1812** **——** **1895** **）**

与其说阿尔喜欢那片大陆的西方，不过说他骨子里喜欢更加辽阔的版图。尽管这听起来好像是每个国家的天性，但是和那些为自然条件所限不得不将这种冲动付诸于争夺扩张殖民地的欧洲国家相比，阿尔有着充分的条件来真正扩大自己的版图。

自1812年跟亚瑟再起冲突，那次被后人称为“第二次独立战争”的战役给了他更多的自由和可能性。昔日垂涎的领土也终于从印第安人手里一点点被夺得，从他人手中购得，或者直接武力争抢。他沉溺于那种征服的快感，他记得很清楚，想成为一个巨大帝国的野心。

这次亚瑟是彻底失去了对他的控制权。听着岸上的人吼着美国国歌的第三段，亚瑟有种跳下船来直接扑过去一脚踹倒阿尔的冲动。可是那个小坏蛋依然是一脸大大咧咧的笑容。

“只是一笔债务的清偿而已，科克兰先生有必要自己跑来一趟吗？”阿尔低头看着面前的绅士——没错，他的个子已经超过了亚瑟的身高，“我以为你自从败在我手下以后，就不想再踏上这片土地了呢。”

“哼，为了生意，不想来不是不来的理由。”亚瑟一脸“懒得理你”的表情。

“我说，黑奴贸易这东西已经过气了，如果想牟取暴利，劝你还是另寻出路算了。”

“你这笨蛋，以为我还会想要在你身上捞什么油水吗？”亚瑟忽然大笑，“我来钱的方法不少，光是对华鸦片贸易的收入，就已经很可观了。”

“劝你别高兴的太早，据我所知，那里已经开始清查鸦片。你的来钱路子估计维持不了多久了吧。”

亚瑟的脸色变得很难看：“你也是支持他禁烟的人之一对不对？怎么，当初你家有人在他那里走私鸦片被抓你就害怕了？别在这装好人了，谁不知道你是对走私睁一只眼闭一只眼，然后面子上还喊着支持禁烟？”

“走私这个问题没法完全杜绝，想必你也知道。但是该做的我都做了，睁一只眼闭一只眼这种话，还是留给你自己吧。”阿尔不耐烦地说道，“你除了会宣传你那点卑劣的牟利行径和挑唆别人之间起冲突，还会点别的么？”

亚瑟阴阴地笑了：“我但愿你只是用这些话来奚落我，不然，亲爱的孩子，我可要为你的未来担忧了，你真的太过理想化了，可是这个世界容不下理想主义者。告诉你，王耀禁绝不了鸦片，他永远禁绝不了。不信的话，我跟你打赌。”

“赌就赌，说吧，赌什么？”

亚瑟没有理会血气冲头的阿尔，他依旧绅士般地颔首，然后拿出购买棉花的协议和欠款书据。

“我不想打胜算这么大的赌，占小孩子的便宜可不好。”

后来那次是王耀卷入无边无际的痛苦之前，阿尔最后一次看到他。那时候的王耀依旧带着当初王者的霸气，只是瘦削了一些，而且精神有些萎靡。在谈话的时候能够分明感受到他目光的游移。阿尔知道这是鸦片的作用。

然而他并没有完全意识到，造成这一切的不仅仅是鸦片，甚至说，那些其他的原因才是鸦片能够乘机而入的根源所在。

只是阿尔那时候还不大能想明白这一切罢了。他毕竟还是个孩子。

“你还好吗，王耀先生？看你脸色不大好。”阿尔皱着眉问王耀。

王耀轻轻咳嗽了几声，摇摇头表示自己没事。

“你好久没来了，琼斯先生，最近事务繁忙？”

“喔，家里有点乱，主要是我们相隔太远了。如果不是有很重要的生意谈，或者有什么事情要办，真的很难来一趟，”阿尔缓缓地说道，“虽然我很乐意见到你。”

王耀微微一笑：“因为生意？听闻你从与我之贸易当中获利不少。”

“虽然和你的贸易总是逆差，但是转手倒卖货物，以及供应内需，还是很划算的。”

“我以为你会和亚瑟·科克兰之流一样靠鸦片来逆转逆差，不过从你近几年来对走私鸦片的反对和积极配合禁烟的态度来看，我当初似乎错怪你了。抱歉。”

“喔，你太客气了，没必要为这种无谓的误会道歉。”阿尔慌忙摆手。和王耀交流几次以后，他发现那人虽然有些封建帝国普遍存在的顽冥不化，以及微妙的自傲和闭锁，可他是个纯朴而善良的人，他会友好地对待朋友，态度恭顺温和。

真奇妙不是么？阿尔一边随便闲聊着，一边试图去了解这个活了四千年——乃至更久——的人，他在想这么长的时间，究竟能带给一个国家什么。

“……哦王耀先生，我们还是不说关于个人权利的问题了，我真是该死挑了这么个话头，可是你却不喜欢它。”虽然一路上阿尔一直在努力地向王耀推广他自认为先进的理念，可是对方不为所动的样子终于让他泄了气。

“不，我并非不喜欢它。只是个人觉得，这话题无可讨论罢了。”

“那么我们来说说你最关心的农业如何，比如，现在这里的气候让我想到南方的种植园……”

“什么是种植园？”

阿尔咧嘴大笑：“啊哈，不夸张地说，种植园的生产率可比每家每户的土地高不知多少倍。如果你能……”阿尔开始滔滔不绝地介绍其自家的种植园和工厂。他觉得自己的生产方式是最棒的，如果政治理念不可推广，那么可以从生产入手，毕竟富裕是每个国家都想要的。

王耀只是安静地听着，似乎听得很认真，不过这种表情有点让阿尔泄气——刚刚在说政府问题的时候，对方也是这样的表情，只是这次连上次那义愤填膺的傲慢感都没有了，只是一脸的怠惰。

“喔，原来如此。多谢指教。”阿尔终于说到脱力，王耀轻描淡写地来了这么一句。

阿尔看着他，盯了很久，然后朗声大笑起来：“王耀先生，真想不到，你居然如此固执。”

“哦？我只是觉得我现在的方式更适合自己罢了。你说的很好，然而并非我国之适用。”

“我不懂。”阿尔停下脚步盯着王耀，“你不想改变什么？”

“改变？实不相瞒，我觉得改变都是徒劳。自记事以来，我一直在寻求改变，发现新的东西并将之推及四海。可是动乱和争斗依旧存在。其实每次改变终究是相同之轮回，莫不如，安安稳稳过现在的日子，改变才是下策之举。”

阿尔撇嘴：“可是你的近况，原谅我说话过于直率，似乎并不安稳……？”

“你是指什么？”

“据说北边的伊万·布拉金斯基，他曾经吞并了很大片土地？是这样吗？”

“哦，确有此事。不过都是属邦而已，非天子之畿；当时国内空虚也无暇北顾，哎，由它去吧。”

这种突然表现出来的无奈是什么？阿尔回忆起亚瑟跟他提到的元帝国，曾一度打入地中海附近，整个欧洲为之震动。

到底是……盛极必衰？

阿尔把这句话咽回了肚子。

“呐，我们到了。就是此处。”王耀停下来，指着一个大池子说道。

“这里是？”

“前不久圣上命大臣前来此处销毁鸦片，这就是销烟池。你问我关于销烟的问题，这里就是最好的佐证。”

阿尔赞许地点头，他一向支持王耀的禁烟之举，并一直予以配合。虽然他心里也清楚有些人在背后做了哪些勾当，但是总体来说，他从未曾支持过这种他认为是罪恶的贸易。

他伸头看去，销烟的残迹还遗留在池子里。池边有些护卫，阻拦那些妄图在池里挖掘出侥幸剩下的烟土的饥渴烟民。那些人眼巴巴地看着池子，咽口水，或者呵气连连，有些人甚至躺在地上抽搐。

王耀有些尴尬地转过头去，从那些人身上避开目光。

“从这里我看到了你的决心，真是了不起。”阿尔挑起大拇指。

“呵呵，鸦片不禁，国之将亡。禁烟就是保国啊。”

这句无心之话让阿尔皱了皱眉头。这个人……他究竟是如何看待鸦片这类东西的？

可是他没有问出口。恐怕问了得到的答案也不那么明白。阿尔似乎已经习惯了这样奇妙的沟通方式。

但他想要改变这个人的愿望，却愈发强烈。他坚信未来的世界，都会趋向于他所生活的世界，而不是这种古老的，早该放弃的方式。亚瑟一直在嘲笑王耀的落后，虽然阿尔很不待见这种嘲讽，他还是觉得，他需要改变。

他甚至觉得自己可以做到，没有理由的相信。他可能察觉到了他们之间的微妙相似，当然也可能没有。

回到本土后不久，阿尔就听说了亚瑟因为愤怒王耀销烟之举而投出的动武的议案。当时他嗤之以鼻地想，这种下作的勾当被人清查，居然还有脸面动武。后来听说议会竟然以一票之差通过了议案之时，他还期待着亚瑟出糗。

但是这场战争亚瑟赢了。阿尔听到这个新闻的时候沉默良久。他忽然感慨起来，那个骄傲的王耀，会用怎样的表情面对给予自己屈辱的人？

后来，据说后来亚瑟和王耀签定了条约。亚瑟不但获利不少，而且还抱走了王耀心爱的弟弟香港，那块不大的土地成了他在东方贸易的跳板。他成功打开了五个通商口岸，而且获得了关税的部分控制权。

尽管对被侵略的国家需要表现最基本的同情，对利益的直觉还是告诉他，这是个机会。从这个时候开始王耀必须改变，而他，一定要去充当那个救世主一样的角色。领土的扩大让他早早嗅到了海那边诱人的香气。这片孤立的大陆需要一个在另一片大路上的纽带，来完成一个属于整个世界的宏伟梦想，而这个纽带，他选择了王耀。

他带着兵船一路来到东方，带了拟定的条约草案和一本《圣经》。他盘算着亚瑟的既得利益，然后想着还有哪些方式可以让他最快速的改变这个固执的人。他想到了传教。笃信自己是上帝选中的山巅之城，他相信上帝的力量也会触动那个存在了四千年的心灵。

他唯一担心的就是，对方愿不愿意接受这一切。

不过后来的情况证明他的担心是多余的。王耀在拟定的条约上签下了自己的名字——这比阿尔本身预计的要容易得多。他事先想好的可怕威胁甚至都没有说出口，只是几句简单的哄骗和吓唬，就让那人乖乖就范——他相信那几艘兵船起了作用，此时的王耀，已成了惊弓之鸟。

他有些遗憾地看着裹在华服里，表情畏葸的王耀，在猜想是什么力量让他变成了这副模样。

从那个不可一世的伟大帝国。

建立教堂和医院也就罢了，居然连军舰到通商口岸巡查贸易这种事情也答应了，更别说藉由片面最惠国待遇得到的那些权力。阿尔很是满足地和王耀握了握手。对方的动作有些胆怯。当年第一次见到他的那种骄傲和目空一切似乎还有留有残迹，但是恐惧和怯弱已经不可掩饰。

唯一不曾改变的是，他依然不愿意和外国人打交道。

阿尔不禁笑了。孤立主义也是自己一向标榜的内容所在，可是这样消极地躲避和外界的接触，是不是有些失策？

“王耀先生，我很好奇一件事。”临走的时候，阿尔还是忍不住问了一句，“自五口通商以来，本以为我们的商业合作可以更加愉快。可是根据各国的通商记录来看，你这边的消费量实在是……少到惊人。和我们在你这里购买的商品数量简直不成比例。你介意解释一下其中的原因吗？”

王耀支吾着：“唔，大概是我们自给自足已成惯例，一时还没有购进物品的需要，或者是你们卖的东西不适合我家生活习惯……”

阿尔一愣，忽然无端地想起王耀曾经自信满满地跟他说过的那句话：

——本朝地大物博，生活用度完全可以自足，不需要和别国通商。

他的心头忽然一震。这样一个骄傲的，矜持了那么多年的人，忽然这样被人打垮，被人折辱，夺去心爱的东西……而终于以卑下的姿态面对他人。

他忽然感到由衷的怜悯。

“那……我大概明白了。看来想和你做好生意，还是需要多多了解你才可以。王耀先生，要不要到我家来作客？相信你会不虚此行的。”

王耀迟疑地摇摇头：“多谢好意，不过还是算了吧……我不习惯到外国去，希望你能体谅。”

“这样吗……那好，很遗憾不能邀请王耀先生作为我们的贵宾，不过，将来会有机会的。”说完这句话，本该告辞的阿尔忽然产生了一种恶作剧的念头，于是他毫不迟疑地将之付诸实践——他趁着握手的机会抓起王耀的手，迅速低下头，按照西方的礼节吻了吻王耀纤细的手指。

对方显然被吓愣了，眨着眼睛看着阿尔得意而调皮的笑容。

“哦别介意，这是我们西方的礼节，它只属于有教养的人们。如果冒犯了，还请原谅。”阿尔狡黠地笑着，鞠躬退出会场。

如果说是盛世时期的中华帝国加强了阿尔崛起的愿望，那么王耀这次的惨败和后来表现出的怯懦，也同样刺激了阿尔，和其他一些人，对那些封闭了多年的东方古国们进行掠夺的野心。

阿尔兴致勃勃地驾船敲开了本田菊家的大门，强迫与之通商，想让他成为自己在东方的另一个跳板。对于本田，他已经做好了和对待王耀一样，进行漫长的商业战的准备。但是后来情况的发展超出了他的预料。

以及，很多年后发生的事情甚至让他有些懊恼自己为什么没有像亚瑟对待王耀那样直接从本田那里抢走点什么，而是任由他借此机会发展壮大。

当然那都是后话，当时的阿尔只是一个少不经事的孩子，兴致勃勃地推广自己的信仰和坚持的正义，摒弃着他认为罪恶的行径和思想。比如让他童年不幸的殖民行为，或者最近越来越让他反感的黑奴什么的。

不久之后他收到了亚瑟的来信，说起和王耀修订合约的事情。被愈发扩大的南北之争搞得有点头晕的阿尔没做过多的考虑，跟着他们发出了修约要求，可是王耀那边的回答模糊而冷漠。时隔不久，亚罗号事件和马赖事件给了那两个气焰嚣张的家伙一个绝好的机会。

“……亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，虽然王耀不曾给过你什么切肤之痛，但是在这两次事件中，我和波诺伏瓦先生所遭到的侮辱和伤害，以我们之间天然的联系，想必你也能体会到我们的愤慨和难过。不管是枉死的公民还是被扣留的船只，这些都是一个野蛮落后的国家针对我们的不可忍受的敌意。在这里我真诚地希望，一向心向正义的你，能够正确地判断这两次事件中的是非曲直，并协助我们以真正摒弃了软弱的手段来回答他们的暴行——你知道我的意思，用除了唇舌之外的东西争辩，他才会心服口服……”

这封来自亚瑟的信阿尔并没有耐心看完，他只是微笑着，没有任何意味地笑着，把它揉成一个团，甩手扔进对面的壁炉里面。

正义，呵，跟我说这样的话，在这样的时候。阿尔冷笑。他理解那两个家伙的期待，但是他有自己的打算。

——“美国的最高利益所寄，是在于支持中国。”

马沙利纲领，尽管争议多多，但是阿尔笃定地相信着这句话。

而且一直相信了一百年。

他提起笔来，给亚瑟写了回信：

“我愿意对两位先生的行动给予外交支持，但恕我无法派出军队相助——相信你也知道我家目前的局势。但我保证会对此事保持审慎和客观的态度，并在必要的时候，采取符合正义的行动。”

辞令，都是绣着花纹的遮羞布。他记得弗朗西斯这么对他说过。虽然他不觉得利益——那布下面所遮盖的——是一种羞耻的东西。

或许这才是原罪说的真谛？利益是为了活着，而活着本身来自罪孽。

阿尔开始准备兵船。他知道远东的事情决不会那么轻易结束。王耀的再次失败是板上钉钉的事情，而亚瑟和弗朗西斯这次，绝不会仅仅满足于上次那些相比之下微薄的好处。

即使失去了最初的骄傲，习惯于高高在上的王耀也不会这么轻易地退缩吧。他会用怎样的方式对待那些人的狮子大开口？

他的军舰在港口停泊了数月。他坐在潮涨潮落的海边听着远方隆隆的炮火声。仅一日，中国军队全面溃败。

亚瑟抓着俘虏跟阿尔炫耀战功的时候，阿尔只是冷笑着点点头。此时他的身边正坐着作为调解人而来的伊万，那人默不吭声，脸上的笑容仿佛极北之地的冰层，被永远坚固地冻在他脸上。眼睛里却没有丝毫笑意。

“科克兰先生，不管怎样我们是希望事情和平解决的，这样的话只能让事态更僵化。”伊万对趾高气扬的亚瑟说。

亚瑟依旧昂着头，他看不起那个介于东方人和西方人之间的高大男子，尽管他也曾是欧洲的仲裁者，但此时的伊万在亚瑟眼里，不过是个过气的霸主，而更多的是个未开化的蛮族——斯拉夫，那不就是奴隶的意思么？亚瑟上下打量着他，试图从他貌似无邪的笑容里探看出其心中所想。

“既然已经打败了他们，想必王耀也就知道了我们的厉害。借这个机会进入北京，他应该无话可说了。所以还是收起你们手里的枪炮吧，我相信他是个通情达理的人，不久就会派代表来谈判的。”阿尔开始打圆场。他对伊万并没有什么好感，他也不指望这个人来解决任何问题。

然而情况并不是那么乐观。王耀方派来的代表显然是接受了上面暗中的授意，故意拖延。亚瑟和弗朗西斯一怒之下，开着军舰攻入天津，直接威胁都城。

当阿尔这次见到王耀的时候，那人的状态比以前变差了更多——眼窝深陷，眼睛里蒙了一层霜一样，木然地看着他们。据说在他们三人来到北京之前，伊万已经抢先与他签订了条约。本属于王耀的数十万平方公里土地归入他囊中。

除了土地伊万似乎没有别的野心，他没有参加后来的签约，开商埠、传教、进驻公使，这些事情仿佛和那个人一点关系都没有。

整个签约会场上面，亚瑟和弗朗西斯一直把阿尔当成真空，除了说到传教问题的时候阿尔插了几句话，其他的时候他一直在旁昏昏欲睡。

“关于赔款……这个数目是不是还需要商榷？”王耀艰难地吐着字。

“我觉得这是我们能接受的下限了，王耀先生，”亚瑟不满地说，“这些白银对你来说算不了什么，而且，我希望你有解决问题的诚意。”

阿尔在一旁注视着脸色苍白的王耀。不知道是因为国内经济的亏空，还是鸦片的长期作用，他的脸色糟糕到了极点。他注意看到他的瘦骨嶙峋的手，握着笔的指尖有些发抖。

离开会场的时候，亚瑟和弗朗西斯几乎是雀跃地出了大门——哦见鬼，这欧洲的一对宿敌，打了一百多年的仗，第一次见他们这么默契过。

阿尔瞥了一眼跟在后面的王耀，停下脚步。

“王耀先生……”

“怎么，你还有什么不满意的地方吗？求你尽快提出来，以免我再次受到这样的折磨。”

阿尔一时语塞，那人的骄傲，现今已然荡然无存。

“不，我真的只是关心你。你看我并没有出兵，也没有提出任何要求，赔款什么的，都和我没有关系。”

王耀摇了摇头：“那么谢谢你的好意，如果没事，我先行告退。”

就在王耀打算先一步离开的时候，阿尔一把扯住他的袖子。

“告诉我吧，你究竟是怎么想的。”

“你在说什么？”王耀抽回袖子，“抱歉我不懂。”

“还记得我跟你说过的吗，关于改变的问题，你不想逆转这样的情况？”

“琼斯先生，你的好心让我惶恐。虽然你并未对我有过什么伤害，可是我何德何能，接受你的劝慰？你说得对，没有人会喜欢现在的状况，但是在不久的将来我会雪耻的，这件事，还希望琼斯先生不必多为我费心。”

后来的事情才让阿尔明白，所谓的雪耻，王耀其实是选择了一个最蠢的注意——他的君主不但不愿接见英法的使臣，反而派兵进攻两国军队。被击溃的英法军队狼狈而去，随之而来的，则是一场空前的灾难。

圆明园的一场大火几乎是让全世界都知晓了亚瑟和弗朗西斯的凶狠残暴，那个绝世的奇迹之圆在三天之内烟消云散，化作了仅存在传说之中的东西。阿尔默默地读完了这条新闻，合上报纸叹了口气。

此时的他躺在床上，再没有什么心思去想别国的事情，什么亚瑟和弗朗西斯与王耀新的条约，伊万抢了王耀多少土地，什么基尔伯特·贝什米特的雄心勃勃和意大利兄弟的统一努力……他知道这些，也仅仅是知道而已。

新的上司上台以后，南方诸州开始蠢蠢欲动，他的身体状况每况愈下。直到后来一些州宣布独立的时候，他只能昏昏沉沉地盯着床边小小的星条旗——那上面多了的星星们仿佛随时有可能变成一个个长着尖牙的血盆大口，把他吞食，吐出无数个分裂的小国家。

他还很年轻，年轻到从未预料过死亡。

上司拉着他的手说，我不会让你死去，你的生存高过一切。他只是冷笑。究竟有多少人在这么想，在面对自己的利益的时候，究竟有多少人会选择一个虚空的信念？

不管是国家还是人类，在这一问题上所表现出的都是惊人的一致。阿尔努力的不让自己流泪，他没有理由流泪，可是现在他的难过和痛苦无以形容。

那些消极颓废并没有在战争结束后消除多少，南方诸州的不服不忿仍然反映在他虚弱的身体上。可是当那个力挽狂澜的上司倒在罪恶的谋杀者的子弹之下的时候，他忽然领悟到了什么。

“你的生命得到保障，我们的正义得到伸张。还有比这个更让人满意的结果么？请你记住，对于一个国家来说，生存和繁荣永远是最高利益所在。”

这是那个伟大的上司对他说的最后一句话。他站在他的墓碑前，忽然泪流满面。

南北战争以后，消除了经济发展障碍的阿尔开始致力于国内经济的发展。来自欧洲的技术在他那里得到了完美的升华，越来越多的发明出现在这片新大陆上面。

不久之后他收到了王耀的来信，里面说到他正在进行一些新的改革，试图学习欧洲国家，发展工业和科技，增强军队力量。他希望阿尔能够提供帮助。

阿尔兴致勃勃随着第一批技术人员和军官来到了王耀家中——这不是必须的，却是他所希望的。

接待他的是不久前建立的总理衙门的负责大臣。那些惯于谦恭的中国人终于在面对洋人的时候也表现出了实实在在的谦恭，一改之前在貌似谦恭之下隐藏的怠慢。

他们怕了。阿尔这样想着，推开那几乎是崭新的大门。

屋内的设施虽然是传统的中国样式，但是多了一些西洋元素，例如欧式花纹的衣架，大摆钟，印有字母的坐垫……他没有机会细细打量屋内华丽而略为违和的陈设，另一个等在那里的人吸引了他的视线。

“伊万·布拉金斯基先生。好久不见。”阿尔脱帽道。

对方露出孩子般的笑容——正如他之前一直见到的那样，站起身来，对他点头示意。

“想不到你会在这里，我以为现在你正忙于战后的重建工作。”

“啊哈，让人吃惊的是你。”阿尔一边把外衣和帽子挂好，一面略有嘲讽地说，“你一向不关心对外的投资和建设，我以为你得到了足够的土地就满意了。”

“如果我得到了足够的土地自然会满意。关键是……”

正在这时门被推开，阿尔看到走进来的王耀。

他看起来有些变了，似乎也没变——一个国家的样貌是过多少年也不会有所改变的，但如果要详究他的变化，那就是他的眼睛里有了之前从未被看到过的神采，一种坚毅的热情和希望的表情出现在他紧抿的唇上。

王耀看到他们那一刻的表情有些复杂，他的眼神来来回回在两人身上扫视了几圈，然后露出礼节性的微笑，对他们点头。

“两位上午好，抱歉让你们久等了。”

他在使用西方的问候方式，而且努力地，避免使用那些拗口的文绉绉字眼。

“喔，我们两个一起来，看来让王耀先生分身乏术了。不如按先来后到。布拉金斯基先生，你先说吧，我等等也好。”

“呵呵，我也没有别的事，想必王耀先生都清楚……”

“还是领土问题么？”王耀微微变了点脸色。

“上次的《勘分西北界约记》中，有些边界尚在勘定争议中，希望这次我们可以解决这些问题。”伊万捏着随身携带的酒壶，他笑眯眯的样子和与之成为对比的，总是冷冰冰的语气让阿尔浑身不自在。

“可是我们既然已经签约了，那么一切就按照规定行事就好。我不记得我们还有争议边界……”王耀拼命地摇着头——每一次勘定边界的结果都是边界朝南方移动，自己的领土被一点点蚕食，王耀早已感到恐惧和厌倦。

“说起领土，”站在一旁的阿尔忍不住插话，“我们倒不如顺便谈谈阿拉斯加的生意呢，布拉金斯基先生，我第一次觉得倒卖土地真是个好买卖。”

“的确是个好买卖，”伊万没有顾忌一旁王耀愈发苍白的脸色，揶揄着阿尔，“‘西华德的冰箱’迟早会卖给你的，相比之下，我更愿意把钱投资在能够种植向日葵的温暖土地上。”

不过阿尔出现的搅局显然让伊万失去了在这里软磨硬泡的兴趣，他匆匆说了几句，然后交代道这问题搁置再议，就匆匆忙忙地离开了房间。

阿尔一屁股坐在沙发上，抬头看着呆立在那里的王耀。

“你来找我……也是来签订条约的么？“王耀的嘴唇动了动，吐字并不那么清晰。

“如果只是应邀带来你所需要的技术人员和建厂协议，我就不需要亲自来了是吗？”

“如果是这样的话，我表示衷心的欢迎。”

“喔，”阿尔换了个舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，“也就是说，你不欢迎来订立条约的任何人。”

王耀沉默了一阵子，然后叹了口气：“只要你们能对我公平点。”

“我保证这次我是带着极大的公平之心来的。技术工程人员，还有建立工厂所需要的资金……喔，这些都是你现在需要的不是么？只是我很好奇，你居然也开始发展工业了，真出乎我的意料。”

“看起来你似乎误会了什么？”王耀的脸上显示出悲愤和不屑的神色，“我只是希望能够通过这样的方式保护自己而已。你也知道几年之前……”

“我知道，我对这件事表示莫大的同情，以及对他们此行的气愤。亚瑟那家伙，他曾经帮助我家里那些叛乱分子，”阿尔摆出一副同仇敌忾的样子，“他害惨了我，看我身上的伤口，”说着他挽起袖子，露出手臂上的新伤，“所以说我们都是一样的受害。，那些欧罗巴的家伙们有多仇视我们，你我都再清楚不过。”

王耀黯然叹气：“可是我还需要他们的技术和资金。我雇佣了很多他们的技术人员……”

“这些也是我可以做到的。”阿尔抢着说。

“恕我直言，我好奇以你现在的实力，真的可以……”

“哦，我也是刚刚从战火中爬起来的人，所以不能保证满足你的全部需求。可是请你相信，我们的利益是相通的，我们的合作会比你和那些老头子的合作愉快得多——哦别误会我说老头子这个词没有别的意思。”看到王耀不大自然的脸色，阿尔自嘲地笑了笑，“这是我对亚瑟他们的昵称罢了，哦或者说是我觉得我还是太年轻了，哈哈。”

后来王耀带阿尔参观新建的工厂，他告诉阿尔，不久之后他打算动工修建第一条铁路。

阿尔兴奋地搓着手：“哦王耀先生，铁路，铁路，这东西真让我兴奋。我们正在建设一条横贯南北的铁路，你知道你家的劳工们可是出了不少力。所以我很高兴为你的建设提供贷款，喔，技术什么的也可以商量，相信我我的要价会比那些欧洲佬们低很多。”

“很感谢你这么说。不过我听说我家过去的劳工，在你们那里待遇可不是很好。”

“唔……这个问题……好吧其实你知道，干体力活儿的，不管是哪国的公民，总是要吃些苦的……”阿尔搪塞道，他知道那些人的处境，不过此时他不想用这件事破坏他和王耀之间的好气氛。“说起来你家的工人也很辛苦不是么？所以我们还是来说铁路的问题好了，听说亚瑟曾经在你这里建设过一条铁路……”

“你说那东西。它被拆了。”

“什么！？”

“不过是一条很小的铁路而已，本身也派不上什么用场。上司说它破坏风水，所以就……”

阿尔现在已经习惯了听到王耀的话之后那种下巴要掉下来的感觉，他觉得如果再过几次，他可以很平淡地对待王耀的这些古怪回答——而且他也不再好奇诸如“破坏风水”之类古怪词语的含义。这多半又是王耀他们古老的迷信什么的，或者只是无聊的坚持。

阿尔漫不经心地捡起地上破碎的金属片，欣赏工厂里隆隆的机器响声。那一瞬间他忽然想起当初王耀拒绝改变的固执理由，他有种莫名的成就感。

他期待着王耀更多的改变。

很快他的期待就显露了曙光，几年以后王耀第一次踏上属于他的土地，带着那些平均年龄只有十三岁的孩子们。

“好好照顾他们，他们是我将来的希望。”王耀恳切地说。

当时的气氛阿尔记忆犹新，最豪华的餐厅里面，衣着与环境格格不入的王耀眨着深褐色的大眼睛注视他，那场面不由得阿尔不指天誓日。

“你放心，既然你提出了这个请求，我就一定能够做到！”

“是么？”王耀欣慰地笑笑，举起酒杯，“为我们的合作干杯。”

干杯，一饮而尽，酒意在脸上染上微薄的红色，阿尔把脸凑近王耀，他的眸子里有水波般的醉意。

“我说，王，”他用亲昵的方式称呼着他的姓氏，“你不是说不想来外国，不想让孩子们接受我们的文化吗？怎么，忽然改了主意？”

王耀半眯着眼，他显然有些醉了，但是没醉到不清醒的地步。他晃着手里的红酒，嘴唇微微挑起漂亮的弧线：“我不想，我从来都不想。你知道我有多么留恋和喜爱我那时候的生活状态，对，就是没遇到你也没遇到他们，欧罗巴的那帮家伙，那时候。”

“因为那个时候你强大。”

“强大什么的……那不重要，重要的是我一个人过得好，就算是贫困也好动荡也罢，都是我一个人的事情。”

“你这么自闭对你没好处……”

“我没有自闭，我和他们交往过……”

“可是你不敞开心扉，你不寻求任何改变，却只是改变别人。”阿尔喝了一口酒。酒劲没有让他像王耀那样神色游离，反而是一种血气凝聚在脑子里。他用生硬的言语应对着王耀的一切言辞。

王耀大笑起来，他几乎，从来未曾如此张狂地笑过。

“哈哈，改变，为什么我要改变……我最受不了那个，几千年了，能改的我都改了你们还要我怎么样……我知道你想劝我什么，我知道你想说你的民主你的平等，可是抱歉，抱歉我不能接受那些。它们对我来说太可怕了，不，那简直是罪恶，完全跟圣人的训诫不同的理念，我绝不能妥协。”

“可是你的孩子们到这里，都要接受这样的理念。”

王耀抬眼看着面前的阿尔，他的手把白桌布攥得紧紧，几乎要扯掉桌上的盘子。他的手在颤抖，杯子碰在碗上面，叮当作响。

“说真的，说真的你家很富足，简直……让人惊叹。我也希望我能够变成那样……可是我相信并不意味着，我要完全遵从你的方式。我可以保持现在的状态，来变得富有，来达成古时圣贤所言之大同世界，相信孩子们也明白这个道理。先贤之法……先贤之法是不会变的……”

阿尔叹了口气，仰头喝尽杯里的酒。他也有些醉了，他不知道怎么反驳面前的人，他觉得他说得对，每个人都有自己的路，可是他固执地不肯服输。

“可我的方法是最合适的，你承认吗，最快最简便——我一生下来，面对的就是这样的一切，自由，平等，民主。我不必像你这么劳累，依旧可以享受繁荣，可是你能吗？你的上司把一切都压到你的身上，却不给你任何自由。多么可悲，你的幸福究竟是什么，王耀？”

王耀定睛注视着阿尔，他从未思考过这样的问题，他所思考的，从来都是“该怎么做才对”，而不是“我想要什么”——或许更确切地说，他“想要的”就是“该做的”。

王耀颓然放下酒杯。两人陷入尴尬的沉默。

“你迟早有一天会接受我的想法。那些孩子就是最好的诠释。”阿尔在沉默的最后，斩钉截铁地说。

“那么请你好好照顾他们，好好教育他们……”王耀抓住阿尔的手，他嶙峋的骨节里满是哀痛。

然而此时此刻的阿尔家出现的排华倾向愈发严重，本就深植于民众观念中的种族歧视，和来自亚瑟的经济危机的传播，都使得民众开始反对华工和中国移民。就连这些孩子，也有很多被迫离开了学校。

也正是由于排华问题，王耀对阿尔的态度一直很微妙。听说王耀家里已经出现抵制美国商品的倾向。虽然这运动没成气候，还是给阿尔带来了一定的损失。

尽管如此他们之间的合作有增无减。他了解王耀的上司在筑路之争当中对自己的倾向性，中国驻美公使的“美夷恭顺”之说他也略有耳闻；这段时间里，美国公司在中国架设了第一条电报线，以及建设了从上海到香港的第一条海底电缆。这些对于在对华贸易中所占份额并不大的阿尔来说，已经足够让他感到自豪的了。

可是阿尔从来无缘亲眼目睹王耀在见到这些新奇玩意时候的表情，他正忙于无休止的版图扩张——北美西部的土地正在他的奔忙下一点点的并入美利坚的版图，墨西哥在接连的惨败后不得已拱手让出西南的地盘。虽然解放了却依旧受到排斥的黑人涌入新的土地上面。阿尔带着牛仔帽，脚穿马刺，在马背上跳跃在牛群中间。财富的已经在这片愈发辽阔的国土上面聚集并蔓延。

牧牛边疆的时代即将结束。他的西部边疆由广袤的草原变成了蓝色的海洋。他到了不得不关注东方的时候。

而与此同时，王耀正在经受一场更大的浩劫。

当阿尔匆匆赶到王耀家里的时候，本田菊的暴行已经结束。他看到伤痕累累的王耀坐在角落里强忍眼泪，而本田菊狞笑着抱走了哭个不停的小湾。

阿尔不禁有些惊异于本田的力量。前不久他们刚刚废止了那些不利于本田的条约。转过头来，本田就对当年敬仰和学习已久的王耀发动了战争。

“辽东不能给本田菊。”伊万义正言辞地评价这次战争的后续结果，“波诺伏瓦先生，还有在座的各位，我们都看到了本田的野心，这样的掠夺是不公平甚至残忍的。他已经带走了台湾，获得了巨额赔款。我不觉得王耀先生犯了什么过错应该受到这样残酷的惩罚。辽东问题，不能仅仅凭借本田菊的一面说辞就妄下定论。”

除了弗朗西斯以外，频频点头的还有最近才出现在东方的路德维希，而亚瑟和阿尔只是在一旁默然不语。

哼，不过都是野心和掠夺罢了，每个人还有什么不同。阿尔打了个哈欠。不知道伊万说出这句话的时候有没有想一下最近的几个勘定边界条约。

“他这样放肆，简直就是无视我们的存在。无论如何本田菊必须放弃辽东。”年轻的路德维希皱着眉头说道。

“诶，只恐怕本田菊不会吐出这到了嘴边的肥肉。”弗朗西斯摇头。

“这好说，我相信王耀先生也一定想要拿回属于自己的土地。只要你肯付出一些金钱，本田也一定会答应的。”伊万转向在会场上面一直一声不吭的王耀。

“可是……我现在手里已经没有……”王耀艰难地吐字，他的手因为紧张不断地搓着衣角，把衣角搓的皱皱巴巴。

“资金的问题，我们都可以贷款给你。我相信你对领土的执着，不会在乎这些钱的。”伊万笑道。

“哼。”亚瑟低低地发出了不满的声音。

“怎么，你看着眼红了？”阿尔凑近亚瑟，低声揶揄道。

“没有，反正辽东本来就是他的地盘，我只是觉得弗朗西斯和路德维希有点蠢，居然想和那家伙争。”

“我倒觉得那两人只是想压压本田的气焰，他们的眼光放在别处。”

“哦？”亚瑟上下打量着阿尔，“说起来我倒是好奇，这么长时间以来，我都没有发现，你的眼光又落在何处呢？”

“喔亚瑟你这样说我就太难过了。别以为我和他，们，”他故意加着重音，“是一路货色，我没有那些卑鄙无耻的要求，割地赔款，势力范围，它们都见鬼去吧。”

说这句话的时候他故意提高了声音，然后把目光投向一边的王耀。

那三个人正在激烈地讨论关于还辽的问题，把那片土地的主人晾在了一边——其实那块土地的实际主人与其说是饱受欺凌的王耀，不如说是此时此刻痛斥本田菊的霸道之举的伊万。

王耀看了阿尔一眼，又重新低下头盯着桌子，那目光仿佛要把桌面烧出一个洞——如果他的愤怒和屈辱能够凝结成火焰，多半这会议室都不复存在了吧。

亚瑟恶狠狠瞪着阿尔，他显然听出了阿尔话中的讽刺意味。

“我真怀疑你是不是个白痴，这些年你都在这里忙活什么？旅游观光？你看你的投资——就算王耀给了你优待，哼哼，看那可怜的份额；你再看他们的特权……好吧说实话我有点嫉妒了，我需要更多的实惠，否则我简直觉得自己是个傻瓜。可是有你这个傻瓜在，我似乎安慰了许多。”

“那我可真荣幸。”阿尔冷冷地说道，一边站起身来，大声道，“各位先生抱歉，我忽然想起有些急事要办，不得不失陪一下。请你们不要受到我的打扰，继续进行这维护正义的讨论吧。”

没人理他，他一个人走出大厅。

外面的天气有些阴沉，阿尔四下环顾了一周，无奈地摇了摇头。

“琼斯先生！请等一下！”背后传来叫喊声。

阿尔回过头来，看见气喘吁吁跑来的王耀。

“喔！你怎么也出来了？这个会议的主角居然离场。”阿尔说着，伸手去搀几乎要跌倒的王耀。

“别拿我开心了。主角？他们恨不得我死掉，然后这片土地任由他们商量怎么处理。”王耀冷冷地说。

阿尔拉着王耀的手臂，“别这么说，其实……”他看了一眼王耀幽怨的目光，叹了口气，“好吧，虽然你是在赌气，不过那些人的想法确实很阴暗……于是你有什么事情？”

“琼斯先生是聪明人，应该明白我的意思。”

阿尔沉吟片刻：“或许我明白，可是我不知道该怎么做。”

“这些年来无数国家打过交道，我发现只有你最靠得住——其实很早之前我就发现了。琼斯先生，我现在真诚地提出请求，希望你能帮助我……”

阿尔打断王耀急切的请求：“对不起，事实上我确实很想帮你。可是你觉得我有这个能力吗？”

“没有吗？你拥有的财富数量，在世界上堪称数一数二。这样还不够么？”

“当然不够，金钱不是衡量一切的准则。”阿尔惋惜地摇着头，“我可以出面调停，可是结果或许并不能像你想象的那么乐观。不过我会保证，”阿尔深吸了口气，“我会努力地维护你的利益，因为我心里清楚得很，我们的合作是最为愉快的。我不想失去你这样一个朋友。”他注意到了王耀有些惊讶的表情，“对，我说，朋友，我一直拿你当朋友而不是一个宰割的对象。只是今天，我我不敢向你保证太多。”

王耀颓然垂下头：“好吧，朋友，谢谢你这么说。虽然这只是个说法但是我已经很感谢了。我知道，现在这一切，都只不过是个开始罢了。我预感，我有预感，将来他们将会怎样的掠夺我欺辱我。可是你似乎是不一样的，你从来没有想要抢夺属于我的任何东西。”说着他抬头看了阿尔一眼，“所以，你以后也不会的是吧，你不会和他们一样，夺走我的亲人，占有我的土地，掠夺我的金钱……”

“我发誓我不会。”阿尔语气凝重，“只要你对我保持友好，我就绝对不会侵犯你的权利。相反，我会努力帮助你。”

“是么？”王耀的笑容多少有些凄凉，“那么告诉我，你为什么这样做？”

“因为……”阿尔张了张嘴，随后忽然意味深长地笑了，“个中缘由，我觉得，还是以后你自己慢慢发现吧。”

**王耀之章·二（** **1950** **——** **1953** **）**

王耀冷冷地看着面前的人，一梭子弹打在离他不远的地方。刚刚冲锋时候有一块弹片留在了他手臂的肌肉里，不过他完全没有在意这些。

背后响起一串炮弹的连发声。对面的人端着枪冲了上来，可他似乎没有开枪的意思。

应该说开了枪也没用，王耀看着阿尔的唇，他似乎要对自己说些什么，不过现在的王耀没有任何心情进行任何对话。

炮火不断在远处近处炸开飞散的烟火，有那么一瞬间让人有种它很绚烂很美丽的错觉。他冲上前去，把枪挂回腰间，直接用拳头招呼那个杀红了眼的敌人。

“你这个疯子！”隐约他听到对方这样对他吼叫，不过他并没有因此停下来，而是径直冲向前去。哦，鞋里一定是灌满了沙土，不然他不会觉得脚步这样沉重。

一拳头结结实实地砸在阿尔的肩上，那人趔趄了一下，但是并没有倒下。相反对方猛虎一般地扑上来，试图扭住王耀的胳膊把他制服。

以王耀的功夫似乎还不会被对方笨拙的进攻制服，不过他清楚那人有多大的力气，如果被他按住估计就动不了了。

枪炮和士兵的冲锋激起的烟尘愈发浓厚，呛得人睁不开眼。有些开始近距离交锋的士兵们已经拼起了刺刀——不用说一定是中国军队，他们惯于这种直面血肉的争斗。惨叫声撞击着王耀的鼓膜，他忽然有种说不出的愤怒。

“妈的，你才是疯子，你是天下最大的疯子！”他又挥动拳头抡过去，这次被对方躲开了。

他跳开一步，摆开架势气喘吁吁地盯着面前的金发青年。阿尔擦了擦嘴角的血迹和灰土，朝地上吐了一口唾沫。

“你如果不是疯子，就应该知道和我战斗等于送死。”阿尔的语气里透着压倒性的傲气，但这并没有让王耀感到压力。

相反，他的心里更多的是一种说不清楚的五味陈杂。他又从腰间掏出枪，子弹上膛。

“你其实不想和我打是吧？你没必要听伊万那头熊的，你知道他在联合国……”

“别跟我提联合国！那还不是你操纵的？”王耀冷笑上前一步，枪口直指阿尔的额头，“诚实点跟我说吧，你打算怎么收场？”

“你都看到了。”阿尔冷笑道。即使是很远处，炮弹的炸裂依旧那么惊心动魄，扬起的灰土瞬间模糊了他们的视线。

他什么都没有看到。这是一场不得不打的战争，王耀忽然有了决心，除了之前的那些理由，他似乎还找到了别的什么。

尽管都是万般无奈。

“劝你别高兴的太早！”他大喊。尘土灌入口中，带着血的涩腥味。

对方没有回应，他看不清那人的表情，只有一个隐隐约约的影子摇晃在那里，好像多年来一直围绕着他的鬼魅，唤作战争，和属于它的全部屈辱回忆。

炮火的升级显示着战斗的激烈化，战线在微妙地推进着，王耀感到身边越来越多的是对方的士兵，长着金黄色或褐色头发的，有着雪白的皮肤。

他看到他们的蓝眼睛。然后看到对面的人影随着那些推进的士兵一起扑向自己。

王耀开了枪，打向冲过来的敌人们。有人惨叫着倒下，瞬间子弹横飞。他打了个滚避开火力集中的地方，可还是有弹片钻入血肉的疼痛传来。

中朝方军队后撤了一段距离就停了下来。自脚下的高地俯冲，随着后续部队的增援，战线重新开始向南推进。

炮声震天动地，冲锋号声突起，王耀跟着潮水般的士兵往前奔跑。面前是一些听不清也听不懂的呐喊，怒吼哀嚎，还有血的颜色。

“王耀，请你冷静一下好吗？”两军的交锋之中，阿尔不知何时出现在背后，他吃惊地转过头去，手腕却已经被牢牢抓住。

阿尔开枪打倒了一个冲上来的士兵，左手铁钳般扣住王耀的右臂。

“我不想和你冲突，我们不该是敌人。”阿尔的语气比刚才缓和了许多，但从他的眼中可以看出，那蓝色并非静如池水，而是在燃烧的湛蓝火焰。

“是吗，那你觉得我该怎么做？放下武器任由你欺凌朝鲜？”王耀冷笑，一边试图挣开阿尔的束缚。

“这么说你是帮助弱者的英雄了？哼，我提醒你不要忘了……”阿尔几乎是从牙缝里挤出来这句话，“还有多少人不承认你的新上司！”

王耀明显感觉到他手上力道的加大，疼痛让王耀不由得咬住了嘴唇，他在暗中积蓄着力量，找寻阿尔压制的空隙。

“承不承认……那是你们的事情，只要我承认了就好。你们这些混蛋的阴谋不会得逞！“说着，王耀忽然返身，借着阿尔的力量扭身把他推了出去——中华武术的威力在于以柔克刚，他得意地想。

阿尔脚下不稳，直接被王耀压倒在地上。王耀自知力气不如阿尔，索性跨坐在阿尔身上，用体重压制住他的双手。

阿尔脸涨得通红，拼命挣扎着。王耀俯视阿尔充满了愤怒的眼睛，嘲讽地咧开了嘴。

挣扎了几下没有甩开王耀，阿尔反倒不动了。他的脸上浮现出诡异的笑容：“如果这里不是战场，我很愿意跟你重温一下历史。”

“我更愿意给你一个印象深刻的现在。”王耀说着抽出右拳高高举起。他很想照着阿尔的脸揍下去，把他打得鼻青脸肿让他永远记住这一天。但是举起的手却迟疑着没有落下。

为什么一定要到这个地步……王耀的鼻子有些发酸。他盯着那熟悉的脸，陌生感在心底盘根错节地延展出来。

就在这一犹豫的空档，阿尔卯足了力气挣脱了王耀的手，一把扯住他的衣服。两人在地上翻滚厮打着。

战线推进的速度惊人，这里只剩下他们两个人。天空被云层压得如同夜幕降临，遍地的枯草沾满了他们染血的衣服，寒风刮过战场，不远处有些莫名的瑟瑟声响。

他们终究没了力气，各自站起来气喘吁吁地望着对方。

“就算打不死你，我现在也真他妈的想给你一梭子弹！”阿尔擦着脸上被树根石头划破的伤口，恶狠狠地说。

王耀轻蔑地笑了：“我知道，可惜一年之前你没那么做。”

“别跟我提一年之前！好吧，你说吧，你到底想要什么？朝鲜由红色力量统一？让他们兄弟彻底投向你一方……哦不，向伊万一方？”阿尔发狂般的笑起来，“伊万，伊万，哦那个混蛋！我应该想到其实你早就属于他了对不对？ ”

“注意你的措辞，我从来不属于任何人——虽然我知道你曾经试图打破这一点。”

阿尔脸上的肌肉微微抽搐了一下，他的神情里，似乎一瞬间多了什么，接近于绝望的愤懑。

“王耀。”阿尔的胸膛一阵阵起伏，不知是哪里的伤口，让他的血一滴滴落到脚下的荒草上，“你变了。我曾经误以为我了解过你，可是现在，我想我错了。”

“我是变了，我如果不变，后果是什么我心里清楚得很。你的野心，你蒙蔽过我多少，我都知道……”

“够了！”阿尔的吼叫声嘶力竭，王耀甚至看到他眼眶里隐约的泪，“我不想再和你说这些。我真是犯蠢……不不，你没变，是的你从来没有变过。应该说是我搞错了什么而且搞错了一百年甚至更久？啊哈，是你从来没有了解过我……不过这有什么关系？反正我们都不再需要这些……”阿尔的话语有些语无伦次，这倒让王耀不知如何回应。

“不需要了，我们已经是敌人了不是吗？”阿尔忽然狂笑起来，“所以就算我承诺保证你边境安全，就算我从来不想和你冲突也没用。你想和我斗到底，伊万也想——要不然他也不会否决掉敦促你撤兵的提案，原来你们本来就打算好了和我撕破脸。”

“你不要推卸责任，如果不是你出兵我们不必在这里对峙。这一切都是你的错！”

“得了吧，伊万支持朝鲜挑衅的事你以为我不知道？王耀，我现在真的怀疑你是不是根本不知道自己在做什么？”

“我觉得不知道自己在做什么的人其实是你。”王耀冷笑着把目光投向远处，“看吧，这场战斗你输了，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔没有再多说话。他又冲着地上啐了一口，这一口不是唾沫而是血。他头也不回地向着南走去。被战火焚烧过的荒草地上响起一阵沙沙的脚步声，那些灰烬被鲜血凝固在地上，和七零八落的尸身上面。一瞬间寒风刺骨，阿尔的背影湮没在风卷起的烟尘深处。

王耀背转过身，他的两条腿机械地向着指挥部的方向移动着。不知为何他忽然觉得这场胜利一点都不让他欢欣雀跃，相反地，寒风刮过脸颊，他感到的是一阵阵凝冰般的刺痛。

并没有雨点落下来，他抬起头看着阴霾覆盖的苍穹，视线在那一瞬变得模糊不清。

王耀一瘸一拐地回到指挥部的时候，大家都替他担心得要命。他却只是一脸得意的笑，一屁股坐在椅子上——他差点把那破旧的家伙直接送去火炉里——和小朝还有几位将军嘲弄阿尔意图带着胜利回家过节的妄想。很显然所有人都为这次胜利而兴奋，小朝甚至搓着手问他什么时候能和勇洙兄弟重归于好。

王耀笑着说快了快了，但是一种更为深刻的隐忧却在心底隐隐显现——这并非来自直觉，而是他对整个局势的判断，对自己上司的了解，和对阿尔的了解。

所以当将军沉默地把来自北京的指示给他看的时候，王耀并没有表现出任何惊讶或不解。

他预料到未来才是真正的炼狱。他们，所有人，都将在其中挣扎。那一刻他的脑海中无端浮现那些西方人双手合十在上帝面前祈祷的样子。是的，炼狱，然而究竟谁才会在这场鏖战中，得到天堂？

第三次战役发起的时候伤未痊愈的王耀被强迫留在了后方。尽管他一再强调，那些伤对于国家来说是多么微不足道，将军依旧固执地把他按在椅子上。那人的手掌宽厚得几乎覆盖住了他的整个肩膀，相比之下，他的身体如此瘦弱，如果他是一个普通人，没有人怀疑他会随时晕倒在地。即使知道他的身份，大家也会时常对他的健康状况表示担忧。

之前在这样的时候，他往往会微笑着对大家说，不要紧的，战争结束了，我们加紧搞生产，我很快就会恢复健康。

然而现在将军问他“你还好吧”的时候，他除了嘴上装强说自己没事以外，丝毫无法掩饰身体和心灵的双重疲惫。

春节也快到了，如果可以的话，他也想回家过节，和他的人民团聚。

他低头坐在那里，不再软磨硬泡地求将军放他上战场。

将军坐在桌前抽烟，一声不响地看着神情复杂的王耀。响起关门声，是小朝的离开，他即将参加战斗。

“我知道你不想打这个仗，可是……”

“可是我们必须打，别无选择。”王耀接过话来，随即又用很低的声音补充了一句，“真是老套的对白。”

“没有人喜欢战争，”将军站起来，在烟灰缸里掐灭了香烟，冰冷的屋子里最后一丝火星也消匿不见。王耀打了个寒战，抬起头来看者忧心忡忡的将军。

“但是我们每个人都知道自己是为了什么而战斗。”

王耀只是沉默，他不想反驳什么，他不想问这句话中的“每个人”都包括谁。

“主席的意思你也清楚了。一举冲过三八线，解放整个朝鲜半岛，这是我们现在的目标。”

“我们当初不是说要保护自己，保护朝鲜吗？如果敌人已经退回三八线，应该趁此机会停战才是。”王耀张了张嘴，还是把最后一句话咽了回去——“如果继续推进，我们和当初的阿尔有什么区别？”

“我也是这么报告给主席的，但是既然他如此安排，必定有他的道理。”将军沉吟道，“现在我们要做的，是订立一份战斗计划，完成这个目标。”

王耀张了张嘴，可是词语好像在那一瞬间枯竭。

——“你是不是根本不知道自己在做什么？”阿尔的声音盘旋在耳边，王耀愤恨地跺了跺脚。与此同时，地面忽然剧烈地震动起来——是远处的炮火，战斗打响了。防御着三八线的美军不可能允许中朝军队轻易突破三八线，因为这是他们的心理底线。王耀忧心忡忡地向窗外望了一眼，他知道面对预先有准备的敌人，面对恼羞成怒的阿尔，这将是怎样的一场血战。

他的脸色变得苍白。人民的大量死亡会在他身上有所反应。尽管相比那庞大的人口来说，战斗中的伤亡数字显得如此微不足道，但与他们的死亡如此切近的距离还是让他清晰地感受到了血液逆流般的疼痛。

此时大概应该身在战场上的那个人，也该是和他一样的反应吧？还是杀红了眼，已经该感觉不到应有的痛楚？

鬼才知道！谁要管他怎么想。王耀意识到自己的思路变化，并努力压制着充斥脑中的杂乱思绪。

银色的圣诞节刚刚结束，随之而来的就是漫天的血色。

捷报频传。焦急地等在后方的人们不断地被接连而至的喜讯所振奋。当通讯兵兴冲冲地推开门大喊“我们冲过三八线了”的时候，墙上的挂钟正好敲响了这一年的最后一声。

又一个年头匆匆过去。

王耀一跃而起，冲着将军敬了个军礼：“请务必让我上战场！”

大约是察觉到了他的坚定并对战争局势有了充分的信心，将军此时没有坚持什么，而是笑着点点头。

两天之后他站在汉城凌乱破败的街道上。巷战基本结束，美军弃守汉城，正在向南撤退。

他在那座已经奄奄一息的城市的尽头再一次见到了指挥撤退的阿尔。只是远远地看着，暮色里对方的脸淹没在一片惨然的暮红之中，他看到他转过身来，面对着自己。眼镜的镜片反射出的光芒让他看不清那双眼，他只能暗自揣度着，那个骄傲的孩子是以怎样的表情面对着自己，面对这次失败。

这时他看到对方向自己的方向移动，身后响起不安的枪栓声。对面的美军士兵也端起枪，严阵以待。

阿尔朝这边走了几步，然后停下脚步。

王耀想要上前去，可是他并不清楚就算是走上去之后，应该对阿尔说些什么——他们之间除了子弹，可能不需要别的了。王耀悲哀地想着，往前迈了两步。

接下来就是长久的窒息般的沉默和对视——其实时间只有几分钟，可是王耀觉得好像过去了整整一年——这和刚刚过去的那仓促的一年形成了鲜明的对比。

只是在这短短的一年里，他失去了和这个人面对的全部方式，除了战争。

美军已经全部撤退完毕，终于也没有人说哪怕一句话。最后一个士兵消失在视野里，阿尔的肩膀略略一沉，好像是一个深深的叹息。

接下来王耀只看到他夕阳中的背影，迅速地没入惨淡的暮色之中。

他抬起头，看到不远处的建筑物上升起朝鲜国旗，有人在欢呼呐喊。他想笑，可是终究没能露出一个哪怕类似于笑容的表情。

“大哥！我们赢了！我们占领了那家伙的首都！”小朝兴冲冲地跑上来，孩子般地摇着王耀的手。王耀没有看到失败的勇洙是何等的惨状，不过他大概能从小朝的兴奋中猜到他当初首都沦陷时候的情形，而如今，勇洙也该差不多吧。

他已经无暇为这两个孩子心痛。他想起出发前将军的吩咐，说如果失去了汉城，美军必然不会善罢甘休，一定会想办法将它夺回。所以全部军队都要做好充分的准备，必要时不可硬碰硬，以保全实力为上。

他很看了一眼兴奋的小朝，神情严肃：“走，小朝，我们先回去再说。”

果然，没过多久美军开始了激烈的反扑，汉城失守，中朝军队被迫退回三八线以北。接下来就是两军无止境的拉锯战，在这个人为的边界进进退退，血与火不断地洗礼着那只存在于地图之上的北纬三十八度线。

阿尔新换的司令显示出他的强大指挥能力，战线在一度推向汉城之后，终于又撤回了三八线以北，僵持的局势持续着，剩余的两次战役变成了这冗长的对峙中的插曲——甚至微不足道起来。

后来他再见到阿尔就是在谈判桌上了，那已然是1951年的夏季。其间一年多的对峙中，他不曾在战场上见到阿尔。事实上他自己也仅仅亲自上了一次战场。听说华盛顿已经发话，不会再向朝鲜派遣任何军队。王耀甚至怀疑那家伙已经被召回本土。但实际上，对方距离真正的放弃依旧遥遥无期。

关于谈判他曾经询问过伊万的建议，从对方答复的文字中他看得见那人孩子般的笑容，他微笑着对他说，是时候开始试图寻求和平了。

之后没过几天，他又收到了伊万以私人名义给他的信件。收信人一栏不似上次电报上那充满官方意味的PRC，而是两个歪歪扭扭的中文字：小耀；后面还画了个☆，好似那人说话的语气。

信中说了很多东西，他很吃惊那个看起来很粗犷的人居然有心思给他写这样一封长信。他感受到了那人态度的变化——这是他最愿意看到的。伊万在信中除了提到关于自己秘密派兵支援的事情以外，还说道这次谈判的开端其实由是华盛顿私下派人和他们的联合国工作人员交流而开始。

“我是希望和平的，小耀。这样的战争持续下去，我很为你担心，你的身体不允许你这样的消耗。我知道你的上司一定会来询问我们的意见，我很高兴能够作为支持停战的力量。”

但是随后，他却又这样说：

“我并未曾和阿尔弗雷德那家伙私下会面，你知道我有多么不想看到他。事实上，我一看到他就有种冲上去打烂他的鼻子的冲动。可是通过一些间接的渠道我也知道，其实他是把我，而不是你，视为他的主要敌人。他的理由我并不知晓，可有一点我是坚信的，那就是他看不起你，他觉得你没有那个能力当他的对手。可是我知道，小耀你是一个善于创造奇迹的人。所以给他点颜色看看吧？让他知道你的厉害，知道我们红色政权里，即使是刚刚获得新生的国家，也有这种力量和他那罪恶的资本主义世界的老大抗衡。”

王耀皱了眉头。阿尔在那次战役中对自己说的话他不是没有记在心里。他没有办法摸透伊万的意思——相比之下还是阿尔这个孩子的心思简单明了，即使他一开始不懂为什么阿尔要出兵朝鲜，在他自己越过三八线的那一刻，也大概了解了个八九不离十。

只是在背后一直冷眼旁观的伊万……

“……小耀，今天很晚了，哦不，应该说很早了，你看天都快亮了。你知道吗，我有时候会在梦里见到你，在战场上英勇的样子；醒来之后，我就格外盼望见到你凯旋的姿态。所以希望你早日回来，我会用全身心迎接你，让你感受到我的对你的爱以及思念。”

后面一句话的字体和前文有隐约的不契合感，正如落款“爱你的 伊万”前面三个字一样，似乎是后加上去的。王耀翻动着信封，封口处有拆开复粘的痕迹。

可是他没去想这是为什么，正如同他在回信中，只字未提他关于伊万真正意图的疑问。

在会场上见到阿尔的时候，王耀出乎意料的平静。对方已经早早到达了会场，抢坐了本该属于胜利者的坐席，并把一面联合国军的旗帜插在会议桌上——这一切举动都挑衅般地昭示着“我将是最终的胜利者”。

不过王耀显然不吃这套，他冷冷地坐在阿尔对面，环视了一下这个被改成临时会场的茶馆。

“我希望可以通过谈判结束这场战争，但是这并不代表，我会牺牲整个联合国的利益以及正义的立场以求和平。如果真的走投无路了，我们还是要回到战场上。”阿尔开门见山地说。他现在表现出的是极大的无耐心和焦躁感，反倒是王耀不紧不慢地翻弄着手里的文件。

“虽然我不同意你给我的文件中所写的每一条要求，从会议程序到终止办法都是，可是我唯一同意的就是你刚才那句话。在这一点上我没有任何意见。”王耀冷冷地把文件甩到桌子上，“你没诚意，你这样等于叫我放弃之前获得的一切军事胜利乖乖向你们投降。这不可能，如果你真的还想体会一下接受无条件投降的快感，不如再准备几颗原子弹来得快一点。”

阿尔黑着脸，他几乎是在强压怒火，王耀说的每一句话都没有给他留任何情面，甚至是一种挑衅。

“你这么说就太难听了。如果不接受这些，我们可以重新讨论。不过请注意你以后的措辞，原子弹之类的东西，最好别再提它。”

那之后的半个月里，王耀觉得这简直是一种煎熬——更胜过战场上的煎熬百倍。想想吧，经过这么长时间的交锋，仅仅确定了一个会议程序。其实他看得出来，阿尔比他更没有耐心。

所以当阿尔抓住王耀的把柄——几名武装的中国军人横穿过中立区——的时候，他立即宣布休会。这是王耀不希望看到的结果。

“我来跟你道歉。”王耀强忍着心中的不快找到了阿尔，“希望我们继续谈判。”

“你没错，该道歉的是我，好好的仗不打下去非要搞什么谈判。Shit，本来我们就该打个你死我活才是最好的选择不是么？”

“请相信那只是一个失误，我之前完全不知道他们会在那里……实际上你并没有任何损失是不是？”

“是啊没有损失，反正只要不开火的话，中立区就算开进几辆装甲车似乎也没那么要紧。哦我这就去改了关于中立区的规定。”

“我这就回去处罚那些违反规定的人。但是你必须相信，我们真的没有恶意。我们需要继续谈下去。”

“你没有恶意，我太相信了！”阿尔恶狠狠地吼道，“可惜我有点怕了，不宣而战什么的，如果再来一次的话可能就不是损失几个阵地的问题了。对不起我很想相信你，可是相比之下我更想活命！”

王耀也火了：“你说吧，你要怎样才肯继续这场谈判。如果没有这个可能性了的话麻烦你给我个痛快话，我这就回去准备枪炮。不打出个结果，我绝不回去。”

阿尔冷笑：“王耀，我从来没想到你会为了打败我投入这么大精力，我简直受宠若惊了。不过你在这里跟我纠缠得太久实在没什么好处，你就不怕伊万那家伙起疑心？”阿尔微眯双眼，语气愈发恶毒，“我拐弯抹角地通过他和你搭上谈判的路子，然后我们俩在谈判桌上一耗就是半个月，而且这还只是个开始。他当年可是亲自授意你跟我的谈判，只是你可能还没让他知道你对我的态度有这么恶劣。或许继续打下去对你大有好处，至少这是个跟他表忠心的好法子，哪怕你输了，他也不会以为你是在除了谈判桌以外的别的什么地方跟我达成了不可告人的一致……

“啪！”一个清脆的耳光打断了阿尔的话。半边脸火辣辣的阿尔错愕地回过身来，没有反击，没有咒骂，只是呆然盯着王耀。这一巴掌让阿尔最后一点期待烟消云散。或许打了这么久的仗，他还抱着那么一点不切实际的妄想。不过今天，此时此刻，或许他真的该对自己宣布，一切都已结束，血与火即将成为两人之间的天堑。

“是你先出言不逊的。别以为我还和以前一样随便你欺负。”王耀冷冷地看着面目扭曲的阿尔。

“你真的……这么绝情？”难以置信的语气。

“感情什么的，我们之间曾经有过么？”王耀连呼吸都在颤抖，可这句话还是决绝地脱口而出。

阿尔深深地吸了一口气，仿佛要把整个世界都吞下一样的用力，然后表情变得平静下来。

“如果是这样的话，我就没什么值得遗憾的了。”说完阿尔头也不回地进了屋子，呯地一声甩上了门。

之后恢复的谈判愈发曲折，双方在停战分界的具体地点问题上，一直无法达成一致；在这期间，两次复会都被美韩方军队对中立区规定的破坏所打断。而且与之同时，美军的轰炸机早已覆压了朝鲜北部的上方。

空中绞杀，切断补给线。这招是二战时期的老套路了，不过似乎很奏效。

王耀看着将军在屋子里烦闷地一根接着一根抽烟，好几次欲言又止。

“你有什么好办法么？”将军看着坐立不安的王耀，终于开口问道。

“我们或许可以请求苏联援助，夺回制空权。伊万已经跟我说过，他们会派空军支援。我想现在时候到了。”

王耀并不确切地知晓将军赞同之下的隐忧，他猜测或许那隐忧来自伊万派出伪装成中国军队的空军以后，却依然没有多少起色的后方补给。他被派往后方帮助疏通补给线，光是这一路走去，愈发频繁的轰炸就让他心头掠过重重不安。

轰炸区的炮火是他无法想象的密集。长久地躲在战壕里等待着轰炸的间歇，期待着天空中呼啸而过的[MiG-15](http://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-hk/MiG-15%E6%88%B0%E9%AC%A5%E6%A9%9F)能多击落几架美军的飞机，但他不能释怀的是眼看着面前断裂的公路上停滞不前的卡车被炸得七零八落的样子。每一辆车上的运输物资可能都是一个生命的希望。他看着它们灰飞烟灭，便可以在脑海中勾勒出那些缺衣少食的伤员们死去之前绝望的眼神。

他挥动铁锨挖土，尽管这并不是他必要做的工作，但他觉得只要多一个人工作就可能多一份希望，多保全一位支撑在前线的战士。

直到精疲力尽地昏倒在铁路旁，躺在担架上的王耀迷迷糊糊地看向血色的天空。美军的飞机再度袭来，银灰色的机翼掠过阴霾的天空，耳边响起轰鸣的爆炸声。

“让我回去……帮忙修路。”

“就算你死不了也不能这么糟蹋身体。”特派来照顾他的军医把他死死按在防空洞里，“如果你再这么折腾下去，小心我把你捆起来。”

王耀瞪着眼睛，冲军医大吼了些什么——外面的轰炸声太大，以至于连他自己都听不清自己的话语。然后他无力地瘫倒在地，薄薄的草垫子下面似乎有小石子，硌得他生疼，可是他连翻身都不肯，只是侧身躺着，看着外面愈发密集的炮火。

他的视线有些模糊，然而即使是透过水雾，他看到的也永远只是F-86的影子，而不是曾经那些滑稽可爱的P-40——把炮火并非投向自己，而是投向他的敌人。

他痛苦地闭上眼睛。多希望这一切都不是真的。

后来当得知谈判在板门店重开，要求他回去进行谈判的时候，王耀心里是一万个不乐意。他不想看到阿尔，从骨子里反感跟他的见面。他也不知道为什么自己会这么想，这不仅仅是对一个敌人的感觉，他反复忖度，却没有结论。

当新的一年来临之时，王耀没有任何心思对新的一年进行什么庆祝。尽管军营中举办了小小的晚会，他却在元旦之夜把自己关在屋子里，阅读那一堆让他头疼的文件。

“美军对朝鲜北部和中朝边界地带使用生物和细菌武器……”王耀愤怒地把那份报告摔在桌上。当初在对本田菊的审判中阿尔是如何义正言辞地批评本田菊当初的细菌试验和细菌战行为，他还记得一清二楚，如今阿尔也和那个丧心病狂的疯子一样，开始使用这种惨无人道的武器了。

是不是只要能胜利，怎样的手段都可以被接受？

阿尔在联合国提议要求红十字委员会成立调查团对此事进行调查的提案被伊万否决，阿尔后来冷笑着对王耀说，其实他是心虚，不敢跟我直面这一切的真相。

王耀没理会阿尔的辩解。他现在已经完全不再相信这个人，而只愿意相信伊万，相信伊万告诉他的，所谓的调查其实都是阿尔在背后的操纵。他正在与资本主义世界对立的路上越走越远，而能帮他的，只有伊万一个人。

“小耀，我很高兴最后阿尔弗雷德那个混蛋没能把台湾卷进战斗。如果你在战场上面对你的妹妹，那一定是一种无法忍受的痛苦。”王耀读着伊万给他的来信，“事实上，越来越多的国家已经开始不再支持阿尔在朝鲜战场上的为所欲为了。从1951年，也就是前年的年末，你们就开始了这次谈判，我一直对此表示极大的关心。我很高兴你打退了那家伙的攻势，打破了他接着胜利的机会打政治牌的妄想。你知道听说你上甘岭一役获胜之后我有多么高兴吗？我们红色阵营的力量是不可战胜的，而我相信你，小耀，你会创造奇迹。”

后面他还写了一些很私人的，甚至是肉麻的情话。王耀并没有时间从中细细品味恋爱的甜蜜感，因为他的目光很快被最后一段话所吸引：

“PS：刚收到间谍发来的情报，说阿尔准备对你的战场部队，似乎也包括一部分本土进行核袭击，他甚至用自己的士兵当作试验品，还对朝鲜战场进行了模拟空投。我猜他已经疯了，他一心想杀死你——这一点在一年前他对你使用细菌武器上就看得出来了。不过你放心好了，如果他敢轻举妄动，我也不会吝惜原子弹的……呵呵，小耀，我想你现在会对他的狠毒阴损有更好的了解了吧☆”

放下信，王耀已经是一头冷汗。明明谈判已经有所进展了，战俘问题的纠缠正在一点点理清思路，可是最近阿尔的新上司似乎有进一步扩大战争的想法。不但把军队派到越南，而且还在挑唆小湾的上司出兵。伊万说的对，如果真的在战场上和自己的妹妹刀枪相对，那种痛苦是现在的他不敢去想象的。

还有原子弹的威胁，虽然他并不是那么打心眼里害怕，可是当年本田菊的惨状他不是不记得。

信纸在他手里已经被攥得皱皱巴巴，汗水浸湿了上面的字迹把它们变得模糊不清——王耀对此有些遗憾，他打算收藏伊万给他的每一封信，作为在绝望而冰冷的战斗中一点慰藉。不过这封显然不行了。他把那张纸扔进火炉里，潮湿的纸张毕毕剥剥地迸发出火星。他看着火舌燎尽那封信，轻轻叹了口气，这样也好，他安慰自己，这样就不会每次读信之时，被最后那段内容触到心痛处。

后来在关于战俘问题的协议上签字的时候，王耀看着面前的阿尔，就有一种强烈的冲动想要拉住他问问，他是不是真的想让他死。他猜多半回答可能是肯定的。

于是在大家陆续退场的时候，王耀凑上前去小声地问出了这个问题。

阿尔一愣，旋即露出一个阴沉的笑容。

“你想听到什么答案？”

“我想听你的真实想法。”

“那我问你，如果你有机会，你会杀了我么？”看着王耀一时不吭声，阿尔的表情忽然变得忧伤，“我的真实想法，和你的完全一样。”

王耀眼看着阿尔离开会场，直到对方的背影消失在晚霞之中，他才意识到那个回答是多么狡猾。

这个人曾经，乃至现在有无数次机会可以制自己于死地，可是他至少一百年以内，没有给他重创的可能性。

如果是这样的话，那么假设是不成立的。或者说即使假设成立他也不知道自己的假设是什么。

他忽然感受到无比的烦躁，现在他只想赶紧结束这场战争然后回家去；最好是，可以赶紧见到伊万。

他的愿望很快就达成了。一个月后，停战协定正式签订。他很清楚地记得阿尔阴沉的脸色，他记得阿尔签字的时候笔下的犹豫。

像极了过去自己签订那些不平等条约时候的样子。他盯着阿尔的窘态，幸灾乐祸地几乎笑出来。

“王耀，我发现自己很佩服你。”阿尔签了字——他签字的时候用的力差点把纸划破——以后，把笔扔在桌上，叹道，“这是我，第一次在没有获得胜利的停战协定上签字。如果你想说每个人都有受挫的时候，那么最让我感到惊讶的是，那个给我第一次失败的人居然是你。”

王耀大笑：“你一点都没变，还是那么直白。那我也告诉你我的一个感受：我发觉和你打仗，比跟你合作让我舒服得多。”

阿尔的脸色变得不大自然，王耀没多说什么，收拾好桌上的东西正想离开，却被阿尔一个箭步挡在面前。

“你是什么时候这么觉得的？”

“很早之前，早到我不得不依靠你，所以才不能享受和你战斗的乐趣。”

阿尔难以置信地看着王耀：“你说这话什么意思，难道你不记得……”

“事到如今你还跟我提过去？”王耀嘴唇轻动，他的声音不疾不徐，但是那慢悠悠的话语里面似乎裹卷了刀剑，“我上次已经说得很清楚了。你真的以为当时我们有什么感情？那不过是我不得不跟你走的现实给你的幻觉罢了。所有的一切不过是你对我的蒙蔽，让我误以为我能信任你。其实你从未考虑过我的想法，你只是在把你的观点强加于我，借此试图得到我和随之而来的利益罢了，没错吧？”

说完王耀再没有搭理僵在原地的阿尔，径自出了门。正是阳光毒辣的正午，明晃晃的光线刺得他眼睛一阵阵疼痛。他下意识地回过头去，阿尔已经不在那里了。他忽然有种恶毒的满足感。

那个自诩世界的HERO的家伙这次一定很愤怒，或者有那么点落寞？——毕竟王耀连过去的一切都彻底地、明确地否定了。不过，管他呢，这一点都不重要是不是？

现在他最期盼的，就是离开这片不属于他的土地。他想回家。


	3. 三、洪流

**Alfred side_3** **（** **1900** **——** **1913** **）**

在那以后阿尔和安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多打了一仗。他已经不满于北美在他看来狭窄的土地。他开始寻求整个美洲的利益，乃至亚洲。准备充足的阿尔从安东尼奥那里抢走了菲律宾和南美洲的一些殖民地。然后转回头看向中国的时候，他发现，那里已经又发生了一番变化。

那天亚瑟递给他一张特殊的中国地图，上面标注了各国的势力范围和特权。

“你们真是无聊透顶，居然弄出这种东西来。随便践踏他人是不好的——可惜我这么说也没用，亚瑟，你已经习惯这种行径了。”阿尔皱着眉，一副嫌恶的样子。

“没错我已经习惯了。倒是你，刚刚抢来的殖民地还让你满意吧？关于践踏他人的方法，如果有什么不懂的地方，尽管来向我请教，我会给你的咨询费打折扣的。”亚瑟恶毒地笑着，语气尖刻。

阿尔的脸色瞬间被怒气染红，但是他没有失态地叫喊什么的，只是压低了声音咒骂了一句。

然后他的神情稍稍恢复了平静：“你给我看这东西，是暗示我提出的门户开放照会你不肯接受么？“

“不不，‘机会均等，利益均沾’，这是多么好的点子！虽然这是我一开始的主意，但显然你已经把它变得更加完备。”亚瑟大笑，“所以说，我完全同意——只是除了租借地以外。那么大块的地盘任由你去投资和利用，别因为那几块地方伤了和气，行吧？哦对了我忘了说，其他国家必须都接受这一提议，我才能接受。”

“你这样的复照让我真难接受……”

“相信我还有比我所说的更难以接受的，亲爱的小阿尔。还有哦，我发现你最近对王耀关注很密切……不管你是为了国家利益还是个人原因，这都和我无关。我只是出于绅士的好意奉劝你一句，赶紧回国比较好，别在这里溜达了。拳匪闹得这么凶，没人能保证你的安全，我们跟王耀说要取缔这些强盗团伙可是都没获得答复——你可知道他们都恨不得杀光所有的外国人。”

“所以你打算回去？”

“是的我这就走。”亚瑟抓起帽子，拎起雨伞，“希望下次见到你的时候，你的四肢和脑袋都还好好长在身上。”

拳匪，“扶清灭洋”，那些惨死在这片土地的孩子们——他们都是带着传播神圣的宗教这一信念来到这里的，至少阿尔自己这么想——还有王耀的上司对待改名成“义和团”的拳匪们微妙的态度……有些凌乱的东西在阿尔头脑里徘徊着。

“听说义和团被你的上司接纳了，是这样么？”阿尔去找王耀。

王耀只是点头，口口声声说“这是上司的意思”。

“那你觉得呢？”

对方抬起头，用空洞的眼神看着他：“这和我无关。这种事，从来只是上司们决定。”

“你可以影响他们，即使你不能选择。”

王耀摇晃着脑袋，仿佛听到了什么不可思议的事情一样。

“我什么都不能做主。你难道不是一样？”

“可是这么闹下去对你自己有什么好处？你总要通过一些方式表达你的意见，我是说，比如……”阿尔艰难地寻找着合适的词汇。他已经不像再在王耀面前提到任何对方可能不解的内容，他觉得和这个人的交流中间，总是有一层难以逾越的隔膜。

最后他还是放弃了，只是摇着头告诉王耀，这样迟早会出问题的。

“他们只是盲目地排外，他们什么都不懂。你必须承认这一点，王，你需要更好的秩序。”

“你其实是不满你家的孩子们被他们杀死。可是你也该承认，有些人确实是罪有应得。”

“我承认，可是你也必须承认有些人是冤枉的——而且即使有罪，罪犯们也应该通过正常的法律程序受到惩罚，而不是以暴制暴的干预……”

“好吧，反正领事裁判权在你们手里。”王耀耸肩——他和西方人学来了这个动作，不过不知为何，永远无法作出其中的韵味。

“你大概误解了，我只是……”

“反正什么都无所谓了。”王耀疲劳地把身子堆进沙发里。“洋务运动失败了，变法也失败了。好吧，我承认我很想说这都是你们的错，”说着，王耀的眼睛里闪过一丝明亮的恨意，但是很快就暗淡成了刚才那萎靡不振的样子，“不过这么说显然无济于事。”

“所以你想出来用我们相互的争夺来达到自己的目的么？”阿尔笑道。

王耀有些惊异的样子，瞄了阿尔一眼，然后摇摇头：“以夷制夷，老佛爷是这么说的，可是我想这个道理谁都明白——最后受到伤害的还是我……”

“还有你的人民。”阿尔激动地跳起来，“你什么都懂，王，”他两手扶住沙发的扶手，把显然受了惊吓的王耀圈在沙发里面，“到了这个时候，你还不肯接受我的建议么？”

王耀缩进沙发里，眨着大眼睛，躲避着逐渐凑上来的阿尔。有些不快的，甚至是可怖的记忆一瞬间窜上心底。过去曾经屈辱的时刻，有些人和他有过肌肤之亲的距离，那些来自西方的列强，甚至是恭顺了千年的小菊，在那一刻都露出与平日的优雅背道而驰的狰狞来。身体的疼痛太容易被遗忘，可是心灵的痛楚总是被很多似曾相识的场景所勾起，他忽然害怕起来，害怕面前这个金发碧眼的天使般的青年忽然也变成那样的恶魔——在此之前，只有这个人能让他付出一点被称为信任的情感。

但对于阿尔来说，这只是一个游戏，他并不能体会王耀心里的恐惧，也从不知晓那人未曾同自己提起过的惨痛过去。他挑衅似的看着不断往后躲却退无可退的王耀，伸出手一把按住他的肩膀。

“阿尔弗雷德，你——”王耀大概有些生气了，直接点着他的名字叫道。不过这并不是阿尔退回原位的理由。

“我说你软弱你承认吗？像这样的时候，你不想我接近你，却不是推开我走开，而只是一味地想要躲避，哪怕再没有你躲避的空间。到这时你只能被迫接受我的无礼行为。这和你之前的做法有什么不同？”阿尔返身坐在沙发的把手上，一只手轻佻地抓起王耀的长发在手里玩弄，“我举个例子，就好像，你是怎么把越南让给弗朗西斯的。你那时候，明明都赢了不是么？”

王耀并没有因为阿尔的挑衅做出什么改变，他依旧蜷缩在沙发里，眨着眼睛投出惊恐的目光。

“看到你这个样子，难保不会有人对你做出什么过分的举动的。事实上他们已经这么做了是不是？”阿尔跳下扶手，把脸再度凑近王耀。

王耀眯着眼睛往另一个方向退：“你是想说我活该，还是想暗示我你有同样的意思？”

“都不是。”阿尔忽然凑上前去，吻了王耀的唇，只是唇，没有进一步的举动。他知道这对王耀来说或许并不是那么难以接受，他所经历的侮辱已经远远超过这个。

但阿尔并不愿意王耀把这个举动理解成侮辱，因为事实并不是这样。他不惧怕被误解，但他更希望对方能够明白他的心意。

一开始王耀明显地颤抖了一下，但是随后便恢复了平静。他很开心王耀并没有试图躲避。他把唇紧紧贴在王耀的唇上，舌尖在咬在牙齿中间，终于没有探出去。

与此同时他的脑海里煞风景地蹦出各国对“门户开放”政策的复照——大家有条件的接受和伊万近乎拒绝的态度给他的计划设置了重重困难。他不知道这中间的失落感和愤怒是不是他此时头脑发热的原因之一，但他能够最深刻的体会的是他对王耀的欲望——分享只是一个手段，他最终的目的是要帮助他变得强大以真正排除那些人的瓜分和争夺。

这时他必然已经得到他的心，让他心甘情愿和自己站在一起。

阿尔喜欢这样的一举两得，拥有他想要拥有的人，还有他梦寐以求的正义。他要在这个人身上实现这一切。

不知过了多久，阿尔终于缓缓抬起头来。他对着惊魂未定的王耀挥了挥手，自认为潇洒地转了个身，迅速地离开房间。

“再会。”

尽管这次交流并没有解决什么实际问题，他依旧很满足。他忽然觉得大胆一点也并没什么不好。

尤其是在未来的血与火之中，他才发现这片刻温存的弥足珍贵。

代表着八个国家，十一个西方世界最强大的人端起枪对准东方一个已然饱受欺凌的受害者，其理由是保护大使馆。这种事情听起来都有些可笑。

不过当阿尔了解到本田菊家的一名大使被中国将领杀害并且开膛剖心的时候，他忽然也为自己出兵的忐忑找到了一个坚实的借口。

可是他从未想过事态会扩大到这样的局面。出兵的初期他只是抱定主意保护使馆，所以当收到弗朗西斯的信件要求他参加关于进军天津的会议的时候，他选择的是断然拒绝。

“我的小阿尔，你什么时候能改改和亚瑟一样的别扭脾气？”弗朗西斯在见到他的时候难得地用了教训的语气，“需要哥哥我教你，应该怎么对待一个欺凌自己人民的落后蛮族么？”

阿尔靠着椅子斜眼冷觑弗朗西斯。

“不，弗朗西斯，我只知道这次我是来保护使馆的，还有我家的孩子们，别的事情和我无关。联军只是你们抢掠的工具，我有权拒绝。”

“我们的目的并没有不同呀。你难道不知道，我们的大使馆已经被义和团包围，危在旦夕了么？你拿这个当借口真是太失策了，还是说你打算独吞？哦太贪心了不是好事……”

“请别把你们龌龊的想法强加于我的头上！”阿尔刷地站起身来，脸色铁青，“我的目的很明确：保护大使馆和本国公使。别的事情都是你的臆测。”

“可是你事实上已经加入联军了，你也做过相关的保证。现在我们需要去和亚瑟汇合，你可以拒绝参加会议，可是你不能拒绝军令。”弗朗西斯丝毫不为他的愤怒所动，依然悠哉地说道。“而且如果真的受到攻击，你所能选择的也只有宣战。你还太年轻，小子，让哥哥我来告诉你好了，爱情这东西，不是装好人就能得到的，这是我多年的经验……哎哟你那是什么表情，脸红了？别生气嘛，也别害羞，你的心事太容易看穿了。好啦听我说……”

“行了，你说得够多了！”阿尔跺脚，“总之我拒绝对一个和平关系的国家采取除了自卫以外的更多军事行动，你愿意怎么想是你自己的事情。不过……好吧好吧正如你说的，如果我受到攻击，我会选择宣战。这就是我的全部态度，下面可以请你出去了吗？”

弗朗西斯看着气鼓鼓的阿尔，微笑着退出了房间。

后来在进攻大沽炮台时，一炮未发的“莫诺凯西号”被从来没有准头的中国炮打中的时候，阿尔终于不得不承认，与王耀的敌对不可避免。他调走了那艘孤零零地停在海上的炮舰，用兵船载来了自家的军队。

此时他们和北京大使馆的联系已经彻底被切断。一些真假难辨的传言飘散在刚刚占领了天津的联军之中。

听说德国公使被害的时候亚瑟表现出了异常的愤怒。路德维希和他的军队尚未抵达，他的气都由亚瑟替他生完了。

“对于这样的混蛋就应该给他们教训！”亚瑟涨红了脸，“我决定去占领整个吴淞地区，也算是替路德维希讨回公道。阿尔，你要不要帮我？”

“不是替你自己讨便宜吗？”阿尔嘲讽地说道，一边好整以暇地翻弄自己的衣领，“你想去的话没人拦你，不过想让我帮你门都没有。当然啦，如果王耀真的向我求援，我不会坐视不管。”

“你……”亚瑟绿色的眼珠转了几下，嘴角抛出一道冷笑，“真想不到，你对他执着到肯对我动手的份上。之前你也在一直维护他，难道说……”

“‘之前’是什么时候？我不记得我有不公正地维护过谁。伊万派军队在海兰泡进行屠杀的事情，你不是也谴责过他么？”

“屠杀这种暴行理应受到谴责。不过我们的表现可统统没有你那么过激，你居然直接去跟他吵架。呵呵，结果到是王耀对这件事不置一词，你可真是……”亚瑟停了停，把原本想好的词吞回了肚子里，“真是白忙活了一场。”

“对我这么客气真不是你的风格。”阿尔拎着小锉刀不慌不忙地修理指甲，“那你的意思是，任凭伊万占领东北全境？那样不会损害你的利益么伟大的大英帝国？这太出乎我的意料了。”

亚瑟大笑，“东北是本田和伊万的争端地界，和我有什么关系？阿尔，都说恋爱的人智商会下降，我今天才真正领悟了这个道理。”

阿尔淡然起身，拍拍身上的碎屑，向门口走去，“随你怎么说了，记得我昨天发布的照会内容就好。”

瓜分这样的举动，一定要制止它的发生。阿尔开门的时候握紧了拳头。昨天关于强调要保护中国领土与管理完整的声明中，强硬的措辞让很多人都有些诧异，不过当时伊万看到那份文件的时候只是冷冷一笑：“果然还是先提到要维护你自己的利益啊，正义使者先生，你这是冲着我来的么？”

“你觉得我们之间有利益冲突的话，这么理解也没什么。但实际上，我只是想劝告你，东北的问题……”

伊万迅速起身，“我没必要听你的指挥，你的话对我没有任何约束力，我要做什么是我的自由。”

“你……”阿尔看着他离开的背影，憋了一肚子火。

最后伊万还是占领了东北的大部分领土，不过那时候阿尔已经没有心思去管伊万了。他几次派人去调查在北京的美国人伤亡情况，得到的结果完全大相径庭。自家人的生死让他愈发担忧，偏偏这时候，王耀忽然正式派兵开始进攻大使馆，并宣布和这些国家正式宣战。

既然已经撕破了脸，就没有什么情面需要顾虑了。不久之后，联军兵临北京城下。

直到阿尔爬上东便门城楼的时候，他还不曾知道，星条旗是当时第一个在北京城中出现的旗帜，他的军队是刺入王耀心脏的第一把利刃。

只是当时杀红了眼的阿尔未曾看到那淋漓的鲜血。

炎热的夏日里他双手扒着被日头烤的滚烫的城墙往下爬，手掌整整褪了一层皮。他的手下只有两千名士兵，但他还是成功地在半天之内进入了这个宏大却凋败的城市——是的，凋败，乃至腐化。他看得到那个城市从内里的崩溃，不是来自外部的炮火或者摧残，而是什么扎根了百年的东西，终于用那有力的根茎，曾经支撑这个伟大帝国繁荣昌盛的根基，伸展盘绕着他，把他，把这座城市窒息，捏碎。

在这个时候他想起了亚瑟讲给他当笑话听的两件事：一个是，在1840年的战役结束不久以后，几个中国人在一个小村庄里发现了一些前朝留下来的武器，它们甚至比当时英军的装备还要先进；另一个是，亚瑟和弗朗西斯闯进圆明园点火的时候，在一个屋子发现了很多来自欧洲的最先进的科学仪器，它们作为皇帝的私人藏品，被完好地，同时也寂寞地保存在那个金碧辉煌的屋子里，当时亚瑟只是冷笑着把火把扔了进去。

可是阿尔一点都笑不出来。城墙在他背后崩塌了大半，他的目光没有被这轰鸣声吸引过去，因为他看到面前一身戎装的王耀。

他这才意识到，这是自己第一次见到这种装扮的王耀：身着战袍，手里拿着落后到让人同情的枪，握枪的手指瑟瑟发抖。那是因为愤怒还是恐惧，这不重要；重要的是他说过自己永远不伤害他的承诺，在这一刻变得如此脆弱可笑。

不知道对方袭击大使馆是不是他违背承诺的借口，也许是，明明应该是。阿尔举起手里的枪，强迫自己去想宣战的当天，王耀的上司悬赏的捕杀洋人的条令：杀一洋人赏五十两；洋妇四十两；洋孩三十两。还有大使馆中生死未卜的公使们。

这些纷繁复杂的内容在脑中窜动，那种炙烤着他的神经的炽热并非来自毒辣的日头，他觉得自己需要冷静。但是现在，轰鸣的炮声显然只是火上浇油。他端起枪，发狂地朝着面前可见的一切敌人发出子弹。

背后的士兵潮水般涌上来，很快王耀的身影就消失在漫天的尘土当中。

两天时间内，联军已经占领了整个北京城。风传王耀的上司已经在傍晚仓皇出逃，同时发布了绞杀义和团的命令。

后来他们在皇宫里抓住王耀的时候，这些传言被验证为真。那个人在伊万和本田菊的双重挟持下身体显得格外僵硬。他或许知道，或许不知道，一部分联军部队正在城内进行着怎样的烧杀抢掠。

这些事没人去管，他们现在的目光都集中在了王耀一个人身上。路德维希依旧没来，其余的几个人站在屋子中央，各怀心事。

“告诉我，王耀先生，你为什么没和上司们一起跑？他们把你扔下了么？”伊万狂笑道。

“王耀的上司让鄙人感到了无上的幸运。”本田菊在一旁冷冷搭腔。

弗朗西斯一巴掌拍在阿尔的肩膀上，吓了一跳的阿尔回过头，这一走神使他没有听清楚王耀和那两个人的争论内容。

“小阿尔，干得不错，这次你可是立了大功。怎么，还是听了哥哥我的建议比较正确吧？”

阿尔像掸灰一样把弗朗西斯的手从自己的肩膀上拂了下去，不过此时他已经失去了那种由心底而生的厌恶感。这恐怕不仅仅因为他自己也做了同样的事情。作为一个国家或许不需要那么多的道德感，或者类似的什么东西，这一点都不重要。阿尔看了一眼旁边的亚瑟，他觉得那个沉默的人或许是在思考这次该要哪里的土地，或者是盘算在何处投资比较实惠。

转眼间屋子里已经不见了罗德里赫、伊丽莎白和费里西安诺的身影，不过没人关心他们几个——这些人在这次进攻中派兵不到百人，连一个阵型都站不出来，分明就是来凑热闹的。他们无非是借着保护使馆这理由来这里分一杯羹——这也是对阿尔的“门户开放”的一种遵守？阿尔忽然有些惶恐，他想起那些人在会议桌上表示过的赞同，他无法确认这赞同是不是来自亚瑟这个老牌殖民帝国的牵头同意，但他可以确定的一点就是，有很多人打着和他同样的算盘，在这片已经无力插手的土地上，植入属于自己的一点微薄利益。

这显然不是阿尔的最终目的。他看了一眼那边被两人挤兑到无话可说的王耀，无奈地耸耸肩。

“好了你们两个，别再这么难为王耀先生了。”亚瑟忽然开口对伊万和本田菊说道，“既然我们都来了，不如借机会欣赏一下这个神秘的皇宫——虽然它比不上圆明园的富丽堂皇，”——此时阿尔注意到王耀在圆明园这个词说出来的同时，身体不自觉的颤抖——“不过它毕竟象征着，嗯，王耀先生，你们叫它什么，皇权，九五之尊，是这样么？”说着亚瑟大笑了起来，那笑声显然不怀好意。

弗朗西斯此时已经坐到了金碧辉煌的龙椅上面，那宽大的椅子完全可以坐下两个人，于是亚瑟也乐颠颠地跑了上去挤在弗朗西斯身边。

“怎么样小亚瑟，你们家的女王陛下是不是也有这样一个尊贵的位置？”

“哈哈，说实话，谈不上比这个精美华贵，”亚瑟仰头看着高耸的穹顶，打翻的香炉里尚存袅娜的烟气，漂浮在他的身周，“不过，我可以保证永远都不会有异族的侵略者来玷污属于她的尊位。”

“哼，你也知道你们是侵略者么？”阿尔听到了王耀低声的詈语，可是只有他一个人听到了，其他的人都把目光集中在夸夸其谈的亚瑟身上。

“最重要的是，我那伟大的女王陛下不会丢下自己的人民和国家逃走。如果她的王座一定要面对被侵占的命运，那么他们所坐上的，一定是沾满了王族鲜血的宝座。”

“哦小亚瑟你说的真是慷慨激昂。”弗朗西斯大笑，“早知道当年我再努力一把，就能看到小亚瑟的傲娇样了。”

站在一旁的王耀脸色已不能用苍白这样的词汇来形容，那已经是死人般没有血色的脸，连战栗的嘴唇都是惨白的，甚至是青灰色的。阿尔看到王耀踉跄了几步，随即狂奔出大殿。

“站住！”

王耀没有理会背后的断喝，继续冲出殿门口。迈出高高的门槛的时候他被绊了一下，差点跌倒。

阿尔追了出去，尽管他并不知道自己追上了王耀以后还能怎么做。

出了殿门他看到了呆立在那里的王耀，看到面前的景象的一瞬间，他明白了王耀眼中的绝望来自何处——那些闯进皇宫的联军士兵，正在用刺刀刮取殿前四个鎏金大水瓮上面的那层金。

人性的贪婪暴露无遗。

阿尔看见王耀慢慢地蹲下来，把头埋进臂弯里。他是不是在哭？阿尔想上前去确认一下，但一直犹豫不决。

气氛凝滞了片刻，王耀忽然起身，双目通红地冲入大殿。随之而来的是厮打和叫骂的声音，金属和瓷器砸碎在地上的声音；他听到一声惨叫，两声，拳头打在肉体上的声音，然后是吵闹的喧哗和高声的嚷叫；接下来是布料扯裂的声音，嚎哭詈骂，乒乒乓乓的粉碎声，还有尖锐的狞笑；随之而来的是一瞬间的安静，接下来就是一波不堪入耳的污言秽语的侵袭，其中伴随着凄厉的哭叫。

他知道那些人正在对王耀做什么，他不想回头看，可是脑海里已然浮现可以预料的场景。眼前晃动着沾染了自己的欲望的冥想，他觉得有一股火焰在体内窜动。

哭叫声里面夹杂着属于欲望和痛苦双重的呻吟，阿尔闭上眼睛快步走出宫殿，打算清醒一下。明晃晃的阳光下他的脑海中依旧充斥着那些模糊却毫无根据的影子——直到现在他都没有亲眼目睹过那个他念想了很久的胴体。他不知道，王耀的身体是不是比最好的瓷器还要细腻，而且还布满了伤痕——哦一定是这样的，就像那种他在景德镇见过的大瓷瓶，他不知道那叫什么名字，只记得上面有着裂纹一样的纹路，密密麻麻地排布着，使得那瓷瓶好像刚刚遭到了严重的敲击一样，再一碰就会裂成一地细白的瓷片。

可是当时他说出自己的疑惑的时候，王耀大笑着回答，那些纹理是在瓷窑里烧制的过程中形成的特殊花纹，经过火的磨炼，它的裂纹被塑造成成了骄傲的美丽。

“别看它这个样子，”——他清楚地记得当时王耀骄傲的表情——“实际上这东西就算你去用力砸，也是砸不破的。”

那些凄惨的声音渐渐离他远去，他沉浸在自己的幻想里：幻想着自己的手抚摸在王耀的身上的感觉：大概会感受到和抚摸那瓷瓶一样的滑腻，但是不会那么冰冷和坚硬。

欲望好像火一样燃烧起来。阿尔觉得如果现在转头回去参加这场残忍的盛宴或许也并不是那么坏。他的脚在台阶上蹭了几下，来来回回踱了几步，最后终于迈开步，向皇城外面的方向走去。

当时并没有心理学家教他什么叫做延迟满足，但是显然阿尔是个心理素质不错的家伙，在这一点上，以及对利益的追逐上，他都表现出了克制和理想主义的特征。

他觉得如果自己要想得到王耀，应该是在雍容华贵的床上，躺在天蚕丝的床单上，用孔雀绒被子把那人包裹起来慢慢品尝；而对方也同样乐意与和自己一起享受这样的时光，并且一直持续下去。自己不该像那些强盗一样，急于在战火未息的冰冷地面上暴殄天物，以听取对方的哭喊咒骂为乐。

欲望终究要被实现，但他乐于选择一种更为让自己问心无愧的方式。

他头也不回地回了事先划分好的属于他的占领地点——北京外城的西南区。

他的军队还都老老实实地呆在军营里，哪都没有去；这是他的命令，禁止参与抢劫，禁止骚扰居民。

他走过刚刚经过战火洗礼的街道，百姓们从门口探出头来，惊恐地看着这些金发碧眼的异族，一看到他们靠近立即关紧了门。

整个街道陷入死寂，有些房屋倒塌的居民瑟瑟缩缩地躲在墙根底下，等待着可能随时到来的死亡。

忽然远处传来隐隐约约的枪声，阿尔一蹙眉，问旁边的副官为什么会有打枪。

“报告，法军占领区似乎正在出现骚乱，这枪声可能是他们正在维护秩序。”

维护秩序……？阿尔冷笑，弗朗西斯的军队自从进了北京，一路烧杀抢掠无恶不作。相比之下他比较讶异的是，本田菊的军队居然也老老实实呆在占领区，没有胡作非为。伊万——那个他一直看不顺眼的人——的军队后来也被调回了营地。

倒是以优雅自我标榜的弗朗西斯居然会做出纵军抢掠这样不美好的事情，出乎阿尔的意料之外。

很快赶来的路德维希带的军队显然比弗朗西斯的还要恶劣十倍，把他的占领区弄得鸡飞狗跳，人人自危。

阿尔站在占领区的分界线上冷眼看着对面的一团混乱，他背后的街道上，美军士兵已经开始动手清理废墟，修整房屋并维持秩序。

这时有人送信给他，拆开来看，其内容是关于明天开始出兵追剿义和团残党的指示。阿尔给亚瑟回了信，说自己不参加这一行动。

当晚他没理会亚瑟的再度复信，早早上了床打算好好休息。此时他已经被这种失控的局面搞到精疲力竭。什么追剿义和团，怕是又要趁这个机会……哼，阿尔没再想下去，而是伸手去扯过被子，打算睡个好觉。

可是还没等他合上眼，外面忽然响起一阵嘈杂声。烙饼似的翻了几个身以后，阿尔终于忍无可忍，跳下床穿好衣服推开了门。

“到底发生什……啊……”

阿尔愣住了，面前的街道上出现了王耀的身影，背后站着几个瑟瑟发抖的中国商人，对面站着路德维希，带着一小队士兵举枪对着王耀。

“让开！王耀，你想保护他们的话，就自己去变得强大好了，不然保护了这几个人也不能证明你的爱民。”年轻的路德维希脸上带着日耳曼人一贯的冷厉，“让他们把银子交出来，我就放了他们，否则……”说着他一挥手，接到命令的德军一哄而上。王耀扑上去阻拦，无奈对方人多势众，很快他就被推倒在地。

阿尔没有多想，直接冲了上去，一拳打开一名士兵，又掏出腰间的手枪对着另一个扑上来的人就是一发子弹。

“你居然敢对我的人开枪！”路德维希怒吼着用枪指着阿尔。

阿尔毫不示弱：“你去问问弗朗西斯，我有没有对他在我这里胡作非为的野蛮人们开过枪？在我的管辖区内，不管是谁抢劫平民，我一概手下不留情——这一点我的告示已经写得很明白了。如果你不识字的话，那我只好劳烦你哥哥送你回小学课堂；如果你是明知故犯，我将要按照挑衅行为处理！”

眼见闻声而来的美军越来越多，路德维希咬咬牙，迅速地离开了此地。

阿尔命令两个士兵护送那些商人离开，然后转过头来看向一旁惊魂未定的王耀。

“你还好吧？”阿尔走上前去，想要替王耀拍拍身上的尘土。

王耀畏葸地退后了一步，“我没事，这次的事情很感谢你。”

“不用谢我，我只是按照规矩行事罢了。这帮人太嚣张了，三天两头到我这里撒野。别以为我是本田菊，管得了自家军队却管不了他们。”阿尔有些气愤地收起了枪，然后一把扯住连连后退的王耀，“到我的屋子里坐坐吧。”

“不、不用了，这么晚了不敢打扰……”

“怎么，这么一个小小的邀请都不肯赏脸？”阿尔打趣道。王耀不再做声，跟着阿尔进了屋。

“说起来，你怎么在这里？”

“他们找我去开会……其实也不是什么会议，就是质问我陛下和太后去哪了。”

阿尔皱起了眉头，“我也想知道，你的上司在哪里？我三番五次地派人和你们讨论关于义和团的问题。可是他们就以皇帝不在作为推诿。我真是拿你没办法，他们已经打算派兵剿杀义和团，而我是希望能够通过和平途径解决的，所以没有参加他们的行动。你知道，如果任由他们这样做，对你一点好处都没有。”

“我、我知道，可是……”王耀颤抖地说，“陛下离开之前，已经下令剿杀义和团。我想……”

阿尔无奈地看着王耀，“那么容我多嘴一句，王，当初我劝你取缔义和团的时候，你究竟是怎么想的？如果当时你答应了我，或者亚瑟的要求，事情绝对不会发展到这样的地步。”

王耀咬着嘴唇不吭声，对于阿尔的一再逼问，他只是摇头敷衍。

阿尔终于放弃了询问，他无可奈何地靠在椅背上，看着浑身因为紧张而僵硬的王耀。

“哦别这么紧张，王，我不会伤害你。”

王耀抿着嘴唇不吭声，然后慢慢垂下头，“是么……这样的话我先谢谢你……”

阿尔探过头去，伸出手扶住王耀的下颌，慢慢地把他的脸抬起来，抬起来，映在并不那么明亮的灯光下。他看着那张脸，精致，完全看不出四千年的沧桑——不，他的沧桑藏在眼睛里，此时此刻代表着那种沧桑感的就是他眼中的胆怯和畏惧，阿尔看得出来，那双漆黑的眼眸上被覆盖上了一层泪光。

“琼斯先生……”王耀的话语带着发颤的尾音。

“你不要怕，我说过我不会伤害你。”阿尔陶醉地看着面前的这张脸，还有他的脖子上隐隐约约的淤青。“你看，我对占领区的保护，还有我的严明军令，这不都是最好的佐证么？难道你不肯相信我？”说着他笑着抽回手。

王耀露出一个无奈的笑容，“我当然相信你，这世界上再没有谁比你更值得我相信了。”

“如果这是真心话的话，我对此感到荣幸。请相信我，对于这次事件，我只能说，我是被迫的。我已经尽我所能减少自己带给你的损失，之前我的所作所为想必你也能够有所耳闻——哦，我猜这个，大概就是你说相信我的原因？”

王耀再次低了头，不置可否地笑着，这种笑容，东方人的礼节式微笑，此时此刻更加映衬着王耀一脸的悲戚格外明显。

即使面对侵略者，也要摆出这副表情，甚至不能有一个反抗的眼神……否则，否则就很可能重现那天在皇宫里的一幕。

那么我，能不能成为你的拯救者？东方的神秘之国。

阿尔忽然紧紧握住了王耀的手。他感觉得到对方下意识的回抽动作，不过很快又被他自己克制住了。他在努力地迎合他，这或许值得阿尔庆幸，但是想到那个人的心底藏着的其实很可能是仇恨，阿尔又觉得有些不踏实。

他要的是那颗心，那怕他用些微的倔强来表示对自己的爱意。

阿尔觉得自己的脸颊发烫，他一把把王耀扯了过来，紧紧搂在怀里。

王耀被这个举动惊得轻呼一声，可是他没有反抗。阿尔抱到那个身体的时候，有种抱了一棵木桩的错觉。

“别这么紧张，放松点……”阿尔抚慰着王耀，但是这种心理暗示对王耀没有任何效果，他依旧僵直在那里。

“你到底……是什么目的？”似乎鼓足了很大的勇气，王耀盯着阿尔的眼睛，缓缓问道。

“很早之前你就问过我这问题，不过看起来很可惜，到现在你都没想明白其中的道理。”

“恕我愚钝，可是我真是想不明白，一个侵略者到了他人的土地，不抢点什么回去，反而帮忙修整街道，是出于什么目的。一个外邦人三番五次到我这里来，却没跟我要过一块地，没划过一个势力范围，反而说要维护我的领土和管理权完整。他们的所作所为我很容易理解，可是你……”

阿尔大笑了起来，“势力范围和租借地之类的东西，如果我想要也是可以弄到手的，不过，那太过微不足道了。我承认我暂时抢不过他们，但最重要的是，我不屑于和他们进行这种无谓的争执。”

“那么你要的是什么？”

阿尔的手按在王耀的心口上，“这里。”

“你已经做到了，你们进驻了我的首都，这就等于，把我的心脏挖出来捧在了手上。”王耀的语调充满绝望，“只要你们稍稍用力一些，我的生命就会结束。到时候你要什么都会有。”

“你在说傻话，如果我想要的是这样，我为什么还要面对他们的白眼相向强调维护你的领土和主权？我真正想要的是，”阿尔的手在王耀的胸前反复摩挲，“它在你的胸膛里跳动，同时也牢牢地握在我的手里。还有一个完整无缺的你在我身边。”

王耀的表情变得呆滞，他好像并未完全理解阿尔的意思，不过阿尔不在乎这个。真是愚蠢的表白，但是又不乏盛气凌人；哈，这样也好，免得对方又说出什么自己理解不了的话来尴尬气氛。

“怎么样，我的提议很棒吧？我来保护你，然后帮助你变得强大，然后你把你的心和你自己都交给我。你曾经是东方的霸主，就一定还可以回到这个位置。而我在将来可以取得西方的世界。啊哈，我承认我在妄想，可是它真美不是么？”

“确实很美呢，可是这样的梦只有你这样强大的国家才配去作，琼斯先生……”

“哦不，叫我阿尔，王，我不喜欢那么生分的称呼。”

“好吧，阿尔，我……我或许还是没有理解你的意图。”

阿尔轻轻吻了吻王耀的鬓角和额头，“我还是那句话，总有一天你会明白的。”

王耀的上司回来不久，关于解决此次问题的会议正式开始。一开始关于逞凶、拆炮台、取缔义和团以及建立新秩序等问题的解决都很顺利，可是到了赔款数额的决定时，人们心中的贪婪滞止了会议的进程。

“什么？一亿五千万美元？琼斯先生你是不是早晨没睡醒？”伊万讽刺地笑道，“还是你昨晚……这几天晚上和王先生畅谈得太投机了，以至于没有休息好？”

旁边的几个人都一脸诡诈地笑了起来，尤其是弗朗西斯，笑得很是情色。

“所以说小阿尔还是多听听哥哥的经验比较好……”

“够了！别拿这种事开心，再说我和你们不一样，你们脑子里的那都是无聊的想象而已。”阿尔看了一眼坐在角落里不吭声的王耀，又转回头来愤怒地对着伊万吼，“我是认真的！”

“我也很认真地说一句，你说这个数额，可能仅仅够赔偿两个国家的……我是说如果你肯委屈自己的话。”伊万俯下身来看着阿尔，那人高大的身躯投下的阴影几乎把他整个包裹进去。

“没错，这远远不够，如果你没有诚意的话就请不要发言。”路德维希也冷冷地插话。

“我的意见很切合实际。太多了的话王耀先生无力赔偿，要了也是空头支票。不如提个实际点的数字，这对我们都有好处。”

“赔付不起的话，可以用关税抵偿，还有贷款。”亚瑟扶了扶椅子，一副绅士派头，不疾不徐地说道，“还有就是工程的承包权，甚至土地，这些都是赔付方式。不管怎样，阿尔，作为热爱着公民的你，也不会甘心让自己的人民白白在这片陌生的土地上赔上自己的性命，你会为他们讨回公道的不是么？”

这一席话憋得阿尔无话可说，“那么……两亿美元，这样的价格各位可以接受么？”

没人听他说话，大家早就各自三三两两地争论起赔款的数额来了。有些数字高到离谱。阿尔又回头看看坐在一旁没有发言权的王耀，小声地对他说：“你也说句话？”

“我没什么说的，说了也不会有人听。”王耀一脸无所谓的样子，“总之亚瑟说的很明白了，关税，贷款，工程，土地……呵呵，希望你们还能给我剩点什么下来。”

屋子里乱成一锅粥。大家或者面红耳赤或者面面相觑，在一群人中讨论好的数目，在另一群人中立即被反驳，几个人几次试图维护会场秩序的努力都被证明无效。

“那么王耀先生的意见呢？”忽然不知道谁喊了一嗓子，“王耀先生也是当事人之一，你来说说你的……哦不，你上司的建议？”

屋里安静了很多，大家都不约而同地将目光投向王耀。

王耀支吾着，手指烦躁而紧张地搓着衣角。

“好了别难为他了。”有人嚷道，“他的上司刚回来的时候所做的表态大家还记得吧，‘量中华之物力，结与国之欢心’。这不就是说，这次赔款数额要随我们来定么？哈哈，是不是呀？”

会场里发出一阵爆笑。王耀终于忍无可忍，站起身来拂袖而去。

“哟，你居然不满意了。你不是一向听上司的话么，这次也乖点，来讨我们的欢心吧。”弗朗西斯看着王耀的背影，极尽挑逗之能。

伊万敲了敲桌子：“好了好了，我们还是尽早定下一个方案吧。我刚才说的数字，还有谁有问题？”

“布拉金斯基先生，拜托你也清醒点行么？那个数字根本就是不可能的。”阿尔烦躁地摇晃着椅子，从王耀离场开始，他就一直保持着高频率摇晃椅子的状态，“如果他因为拿不出钱来而拖欠赔款的话，大家可是要一起跟你受损失的。”

乱哄哄的状态又一次占领了会场，直到傍晚他们才决定了一个确切的数字——四亿五千万两白银。

后来被人请回会场的王耀默默地听了他们定下这个数字的理由——当时中国共有四亿五千万人口，这个数字象征着每人一两白银，作为对全国每个人的惩罚。王耀能够清楚地感受到这个数字之下的侮辱和嘲弄。

当然，除了欲哭无泪的王耀自己，更没有人仔细地想一想，一两白银，对于一个中国平民来说，究竟意味着什么。

“一亿三千万两，你拿了最多的部分，伊万，这次你满意了？”出会场的时候阿尔冷笑地看了一眼那高大的斯拉夫人。

对方却只是一脸无辜地看着他：“我倒是替你觉得遗憾哪，只有两千五百万，我们几个受损失最严重的国家里，你拿得最少，居然和瓦尔加斯兄弟一样……啧啧，看不出来，原来你这个奸商也有发善心的时候。”

“奸商？哈哈，你看我多么好心地买了西华德的冰箱。虽然他现在被证明是亚美利加的油库和金矿，但是当时我的出价还是很照顾你的。”阿尔嘲弄地说完，就再也没理会脸色铁青的伊万了。

此时的王耀正失魂落魄地站在门口，倚靠着游廊大红的柱子，他身上玄色的服装看起来挂着一点暗淡的凄冷。阿尔快步走上前去。

“抱歉这次又没帮上你多少忙……”

“其实你想的是你那份拿少了，是吧？”

阿尔有些不满王耀的态度：“你这么说是什么意思，我已经尽力了。否则说不定伊万真的就坚持他那天价了也不一定。”

王耀抱着头痛苦地矮下身，滑坐在游廊的护栏上。

“对不起，我说了不该说的话……我知道你和他们不一样，只是……”

他说不下去了，阿尔完全可以体会到他的感受。三十九年还清，算上利息，一共九亿多两白银，对他这样一个国家来说，究竟是怎样如同灭顶之灾的数字。至于其他条约，更是让他的一切都牢牢地掌握在侵略者手中，不管是谁，都可以在任何什么时候轻易地挖去他的心脏。

他已经一无所有。

“王，事到如今你还固执己见么？你看到了你的上司如何对待你，你看到了你所坚持的一切是怎么把你推向深渊。你还要继续下去么？”

“不，让我想想……”

“来吧，来跟我走吧。我告诉你怎么做最好。你看那些从我家回到这里的留学生们，他们帮了你多大的忙；还有我建设的那些福利工程，你看到了人们有多么受益。为什么还要执迷于你那些过时了的坚持呢？相信我，我的路是通往幸福的捷径。”阿尔慷慨激昂地说道。

“求求你给我点时间……我……”泪水从王耀脸上跌落。

吾之道乃繁荣之途。他想起当年自己还叫唐的时候，任氏兄弟，本田菊和南边几个小国家钦羡的目光，他站在他们中间，骄傲地说出此言。

这究竟是怎样的时过境迁？

王耀抓着阿尔的衣服，一时间泣不成声。

回到美洲以后，除了到处继续跑贸易，阿尔开始为自家的环境问题头疼不已。上次一场大沙尘暴差点把他埋了，他在院子里挖出了好几吨沙子和灰土，有几个州几乎被沙尘暴弄成无人区。

这是强大和富有的代价，而且是恣意妄为的最好报应。

不过阿尔显然没有什么后悔的意思。完了关于环境问题的报告以后，他顺手把那东西插在一边的文件袋里，反正这件事还要议会和总统慢慢协调，它们两者之间的扯皮阿尔已经领教多次了。不过这次几乎埋了白宫和议会大厦的沙尘暴过后，阿尔相信他们一定会做出最快的反应。

他讪笑着回忆着议员们灰头土脸地站在议会大厦门口大眼瞪小眼的样子，顺手抄起旁边架子上的《亚洲》杂志。

没翻几页，他就看到了关于王耀家上司制定改革计划的问题。

议会、内阁、宪法……都是他熟悉的词汇，可是把他们按在王耀身上的话，阿尔还是有些适应无能。他想象不出来一个几乎全是皇族成员的内阁，也想象不出来一个充满了规定公民义务但是却只规定了几条虚空的权利的宪法。这简直是一场闹剧。他合上杂志，闭着眼睛回忆那位东方的情人——喔这么说如果不合适的话，那么至少是朋友——的样子。

好久没见到他了。阿尔想。不管怎样他家上司居然下定决心改革——就算没什么成果，也暗示了什么。不过他并不对其中的暗示抱有任何幻想。之前的洋务运动、戊戌变法，没有一个达到了预期的效果。

相比之下他还是更关心这次变革相关的贸易问题，正如杂志上分析的一样，这并不影响他在远东的利益，相反，已经开始倾向于向他靠拢的王耀很有可能会成为一个更亲密的合作伙伴。

另外就是，欧洲似乎不那么太平，阿尔忖度着。上帝保佑让他们窝里反吧。他恶毒地祈祷着。

“琼斯先生，总统找您有事。”助手忽然喊道。

“沙尘暴的话先别找我，议会还没……”

“不是环境问题，是关于庚子赔款的事情。”

王耀么？阿尔坐直了身体，整了整衣领。他从那次远征回来以后，曾经不止一次说过，自己拿的赔款可能多了点。于是中国驻美公使曾经几次找到持同样观点的国务卿谈过这个问题，似乎要求清减多余部分用于培养留学生。

如果这事有结果的话，他又要往东方跑一趟了。阿尔进入总统办公室的时候想。这是个美差。

总统把相关的一大摞资料都塞给了他，不出意料地让他去中国一趟。

“照条约[中国](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B8%AD%E5%9B%BD)应付美国赔款2444万778元8角1分，总统决定，应将当时尚未付足之款项1078万5286元1角2分退还，此退款将由1909年开始实施。其还款应用办法……”

阿尔口干舌燥地念完了这一堆东西，看了看面前发呆的王耀，赶紧喝了口水。

“怎么样，还有什么不清楚的么？从明年开始派遣留学生……王？有没有在听我说？”

“唔……啊，知道了。我会尽力准备。”王耀回过神来，却依然用愣怔而懵懂的眼神盯着阿尔。

阿尔理齐了手里的文件，推到王耀面前：“呐，请看一下，如果没什么问题的话请签字。”

王耀没细看文件内容，径自翻到最后一页，却对着它迟迟不肯下笔。

“哎呀，这是退款协议，又不是让你赔款的条约，有必要如此苦大仇深吗？”

“对不起，我习惯了。”王耀苦笑着在协议上签下自己的名字。习惯了，一次签字就是无数白银的流出，百十万土地的割让，还有对尊严的层层剥蚀……换了是谁，谁都会胆怯。

“对于你的这个决定，我表示诚挚的谢意。还有粤汉铁路废约一事，我再次向你道歉……”

“好啦，那事情都过去了，今天我们谈退款事宜，就不说别的了。反正将来合作的机会有的是。”阿尔挥挥手，蛮不在乎的样子。其实当年粤汉铁路问题，上司和议会都不满意，不过这最终并未影响退款的进行。

王耀感激地看着阿尔：“真高兴我没错信你，阿尔。”

阿尔很是得意：“哈哈，我早说过了，绝不会让你失望。我可是信守诺言的人。”

王耀轻轻笑起来，微红的双颊让此时的他看起来格外好看。阿尔注意到他没有把头发编成辫子，而是散开来随意地扎在脑后，有些发丝飘到了前面，贴在他纤细的脖颈上。

阿尔不禁看呆了，王耀叫了他几声才缓过神来。

之后他们共进了晚餐，这次是王耀主动的邀请。

再次去中国已经是四年以后。最近，阿尔很不愿意去变成了个火药桶的欧洲，光是那些人的同盟条约和相互之间的关系就让他头大。国内很多人都在不停地强调，好好管好自己管好美洲就够了，如果他们动起手来千万千万不要去掺和。

掺和？阿尔冷笑，哪有自己往自己身上引火的人呢？

相比之下他更关心的是欧洲那些些人购入的军备物资。他其实一直都很乐于接受伊万送他的“奸商”这一称呼。

“无商不奸，”王耀对他说，“啊当然，这也是我们对商人一贯的轻视所造成的印象，其实商务是门学问。我家的很多孩子都对你那里的商学感兴趣的很。”

此时他们正走在新建的留美预备学堂里，而这学堂正是用庚子赔款的退款所建的。当时王耀跟阿尔兴冲冲地说起此事的时候，他还觉得有些吃惊。

“想不到啊，你真为了这个下功夫。”阿尔赞叹道。

“不然呢？你以为我会怎么用这笔钱？”

“比如给上司庆祝生日？再怎么说，建立学堂对你来说也不如建设海军重要吧……哦抱歉，王，你别生气我只是开个玩笑而已。”

“虽然你对我一直很好，但是说起拿我开心这个问题，你跟他们没有任何区别。”王耀咕哝道。

阿尔搂着王耀的肩膀，大笑起来。王耀并没拒绝他的亲昵举动。事实上他似乎已经默然了这种暧昧的关系。阿尔有种成功的自豪感，他几乎可以确信王耀已经喜欢上他了，甚至相差几千岁的年龄也不是问题，他早听闻王耀现在家中有些动荡不安，小暴动时常有。说不定什么时候就来一场大革命，推翻这个腐朽的王朝，然后，他几乎百分之百的确信，然后王耀就要走上和他一样的道路。

那时候他就属于他了。或者即使不用“属于”这样充满了不平等关系的词汇，他也想不出什么别的理由，可能让王耀与他对着干。他们必然是朋友，那时候新的政府必然会全心支持自己的门户开放，而不是那些欧罗巴的老头子们执意维护的殖民政策。想到这他情不自禁地露出了得意的表情。

“阿尔，你今天看起来很高兴？”

“啊……是的，因为你这新学堂真的很不错，环境优雅。”阿尔环顾四周，一路碧荫翠柳，碎石小路绕着荷塘蜿蜿蜒蜒，很有一番风味。

“喔，这是以前的私人园林改造的，你看那里有片荷塘，可惜现在不是开花的时节，不然我们可以一起赏莲。”

“相比之下，我更愿意欣赏扩建的学校。嘿，别嘲笑我没情趣。”

“我怎么会嘲笑你？感谢还来不及。哈，不过你能意识到自己没情趣我很高兴。”玩笑完毕王耀忽然严肃起来，“我知道你有多么关心学校的建设——退还部分赔款的事，听说你为了这个受到欧洲那些人不少的责难。”

“那个啊，”阿尔摸摸头，“管他们怎么说，我觉得我做的是对的，这就够了。他们爱怎么说是他们的事，自己拿了亏心钱，还看不得别人当好人，这种家伙不要理他就对了。”

此时王耀正走在阿尔前面几步，听阿尔这么说，他回过头来，拨开柳枝冲他感激地微微一笑。

这个情景让阿尔觉得面上有些发烧，不自然地避开王耀的目光。这时他开始努力地回忆自己的恋爱史，然后找个理由说服自己没必要害羞什么。不过他很快发觉，除了经历过人事之外——这对于一个国家是司空见惯的——对感情之类却几乎是空白一片。

欧洲的家伙们就那样了。其他人，他喜欢谁？本田菊？哦不，他是个大众情人。虽然说话比王耀还要拐弯抹角十倍，但其实那家伙是个交际花；直到他跻身于和他们一样的强国行列之后，又变成了另一个模样。尽管交往密切，而且对他敬佩有加，实际上阿尔打心眼里却并不喜欢本田菊，甚至觉得他是个值得提防的人；而且本田菊对每个西方强国都是类似的态度，这一点叫一向自以为与众不同的阿尔着实不快。

相比之下王耀是个更让他满意的情人，尤其是他对自己的态度和对别人的都不那么一样。微妙的特有感，他喜欢这种感觉。尽管国家之间没有什么独占欲可言，但是在感情朦胧流露的时候，他乐于品尝这种独一无二的味道。

当然他胡思乱想了一通还是没想清楚怎样算是爱上了谁。或许在这里问未来的恋人这种问题并不合适，但阿尔就是阿尔，他会在一切场合下问出一切合或不合时宜的话。

不过他还是选择了一个相对来说委婉一些的方式。

“王，我可以问个比较私人的问题吗？”

“请说？”

“你活了这么久……有没有，喜欢过谁？我是说，和谁成为恋人之类的……”

王耀停下脚步，似乎很认真地想了一会，然后用一种近乎是笃诚的眼神看着阿尔：“那么你能不能先告诉我，怎样算是喜欢上一个人呢？”

“……”

“……？”

阿尔第一次这么怀念弗朗西斯，那人有一大堆关于爱啊美啊之类的说辞，就算说不明白也能让阿尔听出点门道来，至少不用在王耀面前如此窘迫。

刚刚绕了一大圈，两人此时正走到了尚未启用的新校舍面前。大约是觉察出了气氛的怪异，王耀的脸也有些泛红，轻轻咳嗽了一声，指着面前的楼邀请阿尔去里面参观。

上楼之前阿尔特地抬头看了看楼上的石匾，那上面刻着四个遒劲有力的大字：清华学堂。

信步上楼，木制的楼梯踩在脚下发出吱吱咯咯的声音。走廊里并不明亮，在下午的阳光下甚至有些阴暗，但是这正带给这散发着新鲜木料味道的楼一种朦胧的神秘感。

阿尔注意到，它的窗子多采用欧式装璜，却有着中式的木质窗框和窗台设计，门和墙围也是如此，西方的痕迹清晰可见。

“喔，这就是我家的设计师参与设计建造的新教学楼是吗？”阿尔看着熟悉的建筑风格，惊喜地说，“它真美。”

“没错，就是这个。这个学校大部分用的是清华园原来的房子，只有这栋楼是新建的。我觉得它很不错，是我们合作的最好见证。”

“喔！你这么说我真高兴。我还会派更多的设计师来，帮你设计新的教学楼，还有图书馆体育馆之类的。”阿尔兴奋地说，脑子里想着自家的那些古老的大学的模样。“我们来把它建成一个真正的大学，建成你家第一流的的学校。”

“阿尔。”王耀停下脚步轻声唤他，阿尔也不禁停下来，转过头来看着一脸凝重的王耀。

“怎么了？”在昏暗的走廊里他看不大清楚王耀的神态，好奇促使他上前一步，两人之间的距离顿时拉近到可以清楚地感受到彼此的呼吸。

这时他看清双颊潮红的王耀。那个纤细的东方男子低着头，带着神秘的远东特有的羞涩和腼腆，用力地拥抱了他。

阿尔没有丝毫的犹豫，把王耀紧紧地搂在怀里。那一刻他忽然有种充实感，之前从未有过的充实感。感情对于国家来说太过奢侈，他们的感情本身就是受到利益的驱使，而利益关系最是瞬息万变；所以爱情不过虚无，他们是适合享受孤独的个体。

因此，阿尔笃定地相信自己是蒙受了上帝的眷顾。他激动得热泪盈眶，弯下身子，吻上了王耀的唇。

这一次是真正的吻，唇舌交融的，没有疑虑，也没有保留。

王耀似乎没有他那样热情，可是他能够回应，在阿尔看来，就已经是全身心的投入了。那个人受到的束缚太多，他已经没有办法展示出完整的自己。阿尔这样想着。他要拯救他，改造他；他要改造这个世界，而王耀，完全可以作为这个伟大计划的起点。

他热烈地吻着他，虽然内心中的欲望随着这个绵长而激烈的吻不断迸发，但其实这一刻他别无所求。

他的手滑入王耀的领口，另一只手在摸索着解开扣子。繁复的中式长袍，没办法轻而易举地脱下来。阿尔也并不是那么十分清楚自己下一步准备干什么，或许他没有更多的贪心，只是想验证一下这么长时间以来对王耀的幻想是否属实。

他的手触到了温暖而柔软的身体，是的，那身体真的像瓷器一样细腻光滑，还有，视线所及之处，那些看得到却摸不出的伤痕累累。

“我喜欢你……我一直都喜欢你，天知道我等这一天等了多久……”阿尔低声细语着，与此同时他的唇滑落下来，轻轻吻住王耀的锁骨。那清瘦的身躯甚至有些形销骨立，他的手指触及那些骨头，看着凹凸起伏和伤痕触目惊心的交错，慢慢脱去王耀的上衣。

王耀颤抖起来，阿尔猜那大概是因为对这种事有了恐惧症，每次都会让他想起那些不愉快的经历——事实上阿尔并没有鼓足勇气问问王耀，之前所有的情事当中，哪一次不是伴随着痛苦和屈辱的。

大概是没有。看着几乎要哭出来的王耀，阿尔弯下身轻吻他胸前最敏感的部位。

王耀却忽然惊恐地呻吟起来。

“不、不要……阿尔，拜托你停下来……”王耀带着哭腔哀求道。

阿尔有些茫然，大概是有些不甘心，他并没有按照王耀的意愿做，而是开始用手进行进一步的入侵。

“求你，不要这样……”王耀扭动着身体。或许他可以选择逃跑，如果他真的这么做了，阿尔不会拦住他的。但是王耀没有，他只是一味拼命地摇头，嘴上求阿尔放开他。

阿尔有些犹豫了。他不知道要用怎样的思路来理解王耀的行为。他或许可以用自己对东方人的理解，把这看成是他们委婉的同意方式，不过这样的理解显然不大对路。

他停了下来，低头看看自己不知道什么时候胡乱解开的衣扣，敞开的衬衫下露出白皙而结实的胸膛。

“对不起。”他沉默了片刻，伸手把王耀搂在怀里。两人赤裸的肌肤贴在一起，他能感受到王耀的温度，还有那人身体轻微的战栗。

“为什么……”王耀把脸埋在阿尔的肩膀上，轻声问道。

“什么？”

“……算了，还是不说这些了吧。”阿尔感到颈窝处轻轻的一吻，“谢谢你。”

阿尔颇为吃惊地看着笑着抬起头的王耀，看着他捡起地上掉落的衣服，用力地拍了拍。无数灰尘散落在周围的空气中，斜斜射入的阳光下，那些微小的颗粒安静地垂悬这着。王耀一声不吭地穿好衣服，扭过身子腾腾腾地下了楼。

阿尔呆立在原地，风从半开的窗子溜进来，鼓动了他敞开的衬衫。

他的头脑中反复回荡的却仅存那一句谢谢。他无法理解其中的意味，就像他从来未读懂过王耀。

那是他最后一次见到官方名字为“清”的王耀，尽管这名字从未被任何人使用过。那些西方佬叫他王耀，叫他中国，或者侮辱而轻蔑地叫他落后的东方蛮子或者什么有侮辱性的称谓，但是从未有人留意过清这个称号。在他们看来那不过是王耀家无聊的代称，他们不屑于对那种君主的繁复仪式表现出任何形式的认可。

这是一个革命的时代，只有他的变革姗姗来迟。

各国的海军都堵在中国的海面上，一个个焦急地等待着新旧政府拉扯不清的谈判结果。他们举着中立的大旗，暗地里寻找未来可以扶持的代理人。

欧洲的局势愈发紧迫，似乎战争随时都可能打响。在这样的阴霾笼罩下，只有阿尔乐得悠哉地盯着王耀家的一举一动。

王耀终于确定了新的上司，那个早被西方诸国看好的袁世凯。最重要的是，他终于建立了共和国，而不是延续他标榜了千年的帝制。

而且王耀新的的建制，几乎就是照着阿尔家的模子搬了下来。阿尔知道这是一种肯定的信号，他甚至把王耀家的这场变革视为自己的完胜。

阿尔在率先承认了王耀的新政府，并与之建立了外交关系。他欢欣鼓舞地来到了东方，见到了久违的情人——没错，这样一来王耀必定是他的情人了，这一点从王耀家的舆论宣传和种种新法规上面也可见一斑。

迎接他的王耀看起来和以前大不一样。他换下了繁冗的旧式长袍，身上的中山装显得他各位笔挺干练；他剪去了长长的头发，只在脑后留下一个简单的马尾辫。他用西方的礼节和自己打招呼，握手，微笑。

“哦，亲爱的耀，尽管经历了这么多周折，你看，你还是走了跟我一样的路。”坐在王耀宅邸的会客厅里，阿尔看着面前焕然新生的人，得意地笑道。

“是的，就象你说的，我到了必须改变的时候。而且多次的尝试告诉我，你的方法确实是比较合适的。至少它帮我去除了腐朽的帝制这道枷锁。将来我还有很多地方需要你的指教，希望你能多多帮忙。”

“哈哈，这个没问题！”阿尔几乎是迫不及待地想听到王耀这么说，于是他格外满意这种请求，“我会不遗余力地帮助你的。别看我观望了这么长时间，其实打一开始我就知道，你一定会选择我们所期望的那个人的。”

“哦，你是说现在的上司？”

“是的，我所指点的路，我所期待的人。这一切都太完美了不是么？”阿尔抚掌大笑，从椅子里站起身来，亲昵地挽起王耀的手，“那么现在，我们还顾虑什么呢？”

王耀慢慢扬起头，面前是阿尔俯下来的脸，和自己之间逐渐消失的距离，还有他温热的吐息。

然后是一个绵长缱绻的亲吻。

那座别墅是王耀在租借地最好的宅邸，这一点从卧室的布置就看得出来。欧式四脚高柱床，橙色的流苏垂下来，华贵的幔帐，天蚕丝的床单和孔雀绒被面，屋里有淡淡的东方熏香的气味。

最让阿尔享受的，是这具让他垂涎已久的肉体。他没想到自己的幻想居然成真了，而且在如此短的时间内。王耀的身体没有让他失望，甚至比他想象中的更为销魂。他欢快地掠夺着，索取着，满意地听着那个东方的美人纵情而满足的声音，而非被强掠之时的痛苦悲鸣。光凭这一点，他就可以让自己相信，之前的等待和忍耐都没有白费。

激情过后，他把浑身无力的王耀裹在柔软的被子里，自己倚在床头欣赏他完美的胴体。

“要是没有这些伤痕就更好了。”王耀低头看着自己的身体，“你一定是这么想的吧。”

“不，哪有几个国家身上没有伤？我看得多了反倒觉得，你这些伤痕，其实很美。”

“你的身上就没有，”王耀看着阿尔光洁的胸膛，“胳膊和腿上那点小伤可以忽略不计，你没有什么太明显的伤疤。”

“那是因为我蒙受了上帝的照顾，没有经历过太大的战争。”阿尔不免有些得意。

“也是因为你太年轻。等再过几百年，或许你会有更多的经历。那时候你会变得更成熟。”

“噢，变得成熟固然不错，可是我不想留伤，战火什么的最好永远都不要烧到亚美利加来。”说着阿尔把身子往后一仰，“哎呀，可惜现在世界不太平。看欧洲那些人，他们迟早要打起来。”

王耀轻轻地笑着，慢慢蹭上前来，钻进阿尔的怀里。阿尔伸手搂紧撒娇的情人。

“如果战火烧到我这里，你会保护我么？”

“问什么傻话，当然会。”阿尔抚摸着王耀的头发，黑丝在指尖环绕，好像窗外的夜色都偷偷流进了屋子。似有星光倒映在王耀漆黑如夜的眸子里，阿尔看着他，深深地看下去，放纵自己溺于其中。

他以为一个时代将就此开始，殊不知，其实那不过是一些尚未响完的尾音。

**王耀之章·三（** **1954** **——** **1958** **）**

王耀在伊万的怀里睁开眼睛，赤裸的皮肤清晰地感受到来自那个宽厚的身体的温度。他慢慢地清醒过来，盯着面前熟睡的人。对方有着漂亮的淡金色头发和高挺的鼻梁，深深的眼窝里面有着明亮的紫色眸子——伊万睁开了眼睛。

“早安，小耀。”

“早安……”王耀微笑着打了招呼，然后翻身想要爬起来，却被伊万紧紧禁锢在怀里。

“急什么？莫说会议不是今天开始，就算是的话，现在起床也太早了。”

“嗯，习惯了，平时都是天不亮就起来去厂里干活。现在来这里开会，作息时间有些不适应。”

“呵呵，搞生产建设的热情值得赞扬。”伊万拍了拍王耀的头，“说起来你家的一五计划似乎进展不错。”

王耀把脸贴在伊万的胸膛上：“那还要多谢你的帮忙。要是没有你的援助建设项目，我恐怕要忙到焦头烂额了。”

伊万捧起王耀的脸，吻了吻他的唇。王耀闭上眼睛咬住伊万的唇，热情地伸出舌头将他们的吻变成了炽热的纠缠。伊万似乎为他的主动所吃惊，愣了一下，很快加紧了手臂的力度。亲吻，用力的拥抱，他简直快要把王耀揉碎在怀里。

被这个吻几乎窒息的王耀终于被伊万松开。还未等他缓过神来，伊万已经把他压在身下。

“伊万……这样不大好吧，现在是早晨……会有人听到的。你听门外好像有人往这边走……”

“我信得过瓦修家的墙壁隔音效果。再说，我们愿意做什么是我的自由，别人没理由干涉。”

“我不是说有人干涉……”

“我们的关系他们还不清楚么？要是怕人说三道四的话，我们俩有的是值得他们指责的，谁会无聊到八卦我们的私人生活？”

在这样的时候王耀似乎永远没办法拒绝。他只能顺从地抱住伊万，接受他。

房间里传来激烈的喘息声，伊万似乎用上了全部的力气，连床板都在吱嘎作响，王耀在这样的攻势下无法压低声音，只能任凭自己的呻吟回荡在房间里。

这时门外脚步声愈发清晰，即使在情迷意乱的状态下也可以听得分明，王耀锁紧了眉：“伊万……门口……”

“没关系……就算有人路过也不会闯进来。”伊万吻着王耀，轻声安抚他。

脚步声似乎停在门口，片刻以后再度响起。此时的王耀已经无法顾及门外的人，在极致的快感之下迸发出来的喊叫，连他自己都觉得里面有着高亢的战栗。

意识有些模糊，伊万在耳边轻声的呢喃他听得不甚分明，倒是门外渐行渐远的脚步声，此时却格外分明。

“小耀，别这么一脸焦虑的样子。”伊万吻着王耀的额头，“我们在一起，别人说什么都不重要。你只要相信我就够了。”

王耀顺服地点头。

两人休息了片刻各自爬起来，收拾好了之后他们一起去餐厅吃早饭。伊万亲昵地揽着王耀的腰，两人几乎贴在一起。

“哎呀别这样，毕竟是公共场合，注意点影响……”

“有什么影响啊，你看他们一个个都勾肩搭背的，说不定昨晚……诶，这不是阿尔弗雷德么？早上好，想不到你这么早就来了。”

面对几乎是突然出现在面前的阿尔，伊万笑嘻嘻地打着招呼。而王耀只是站在伊万的身边一声不吭。他打心眼里不想看到阿尔。前不久他们还因为台湾的问题进行过一场舆论战。从朝鲜撤兵以后，王耀开始把兵力投入到台湾方向，几次的军事冲突似乎都是王耀占了优势，可是阿尔在背后对小湾的帮忙让王耀觉得十分棘手——阿尔甚至和小湾签定了《军事协调谅解协定》，控制着小湾和她的上司的行动，把第七舰队留在台湾海峡。而且现在在联合国中，是小湾而不是他占据着那个名为“中国”的席位，这也是阿尔从中作梗。

他把头扭过去，把目光脱离阿尔，如果可以的话，他甚至想逃开这地方，让伊万自己对付那个讨厌的家伙。

阿尔也没理他，似乎是装作没看见，只是冷冷地回答伊万的招呼，听起来不情不愿的。

“明天就正式开始会议了，今天早上到这里，不算早吧。倒是你在这里呆了好久的样子，究竟提前了多少天？”

“大概四天，或者一周？我有点不记得了。哎，我不得不承认，瓦修家的风景真是好得很。尤其是日内瓦这地方，不愧世界公园的称号，难怪当初选它做国联大厦的地址……它真的，特别适合约会。”说着他推了推身边的王耀，“你说是不是，小耀？”

“伊万……”王耀埋怨地看了看笑得一脸孩子般的邪气的伊万，又瞥了一眼阿尔。目光交错的一瞬间，阿尔转过脸去避开了对视。

“好了不和你多说了。我还要回去准备开会用的东西。”阿尔有些烦躁地，转身要走。

“呵呵，那就不多打扰你了。如果想聊天的话，我记得你就住在我们隔壁，随时欢迎喔。”

王耀一愣神：“他住我们隔壁？”

“是啊，其实是我的隔壁。不过既然你也离我这么近，而且晚上我们还睡在一起……如果你不喜欢他离你太近，以后我们可以去你的房间。”

王耀低着头，表情有些不大自然。

“好了我们去吃早饭吧。”伊万揽过他的肩膀拉他进了餐厅。王耀下意识地回头看了一眼，他不知道自己想看什么，实际上，也并没看到任何人。

会议的过程，开始看似乎十分顺利，勇洙关于公开选举的提案获得大多数人的同意。然而从撤兵和选举的监督问题一开始谈，事情就变得复杂起来。

将近两个月，大家一直耗在关于如何和平解决朝鲜问题上面。天气变得越来越热，而会议的拖延让每个人都焦躁起来。

“什么《十六国宣言》！摆明了就是不想再谈下去！阿尔这个混蛋，他到底有没有解决问题的诚意？”伊万终于忍耐不住，低声咒骂道。旁边的人显然听到了他的牢骚，都向他投去复杂的目光。

“没人敢得罪阿尔弗雷德是么……”伊万冷哼，却看到身边坐着的王耀腾地一下站起来，大步走上前台。

“……我们至少应该通过一项决议，决定今后将继续努力达成和平解决朝鲜问题的协议。我们带着协商和和解的精神第一次参加这样的会议，如果连这样一个决议都不被通过，此次会议将无法达到它争取和平的目的。我希望在座的每一位，出于对和平的向往，都要对这一事实进行判断！”

“王耀先生，我觉得琼斯先生提出的《十六国宣言》是符合会议的和平精神的，和你所阐述的精神也完全一致。”

“是么？”王耀微笑地听完比利时的发言后，问道，“那么我想知道，为什么不是《十九国宣言》？既然我们都到了这里，就应该有同等的权利对某一问题发表看法。这种把当事人抛在背后私自下结论的习惯，”他瞥了一眼气急败坏的阿尔，“可是需要改正的。”

比利时到了最后终于被王耀说服了。她频频点头，表示赞同他的观点。与此同时伊万立即起身，也表示同意这一提议。屋里的人都安静下来，偶尔悉悉索索的声音，是一些人在下面微微颔首。

“够了！”阿尔刷地站起身来，脸色铁青，“我们都在努力地寻求解决问题的办法，不过显然你们并没有这个诚意。我没必要再跟你们谈下去。我需要上司的指示，在此之前，我不参加任何提议和最后的表决。”

说罢阿尔头也不回地出了会场。留下屋子里一片哗然的人群。

“其实你们也没必要这么吃惊。”王耀走回座位上，冷笑道，“他的态度很明显，就是不想解决问题，哪怕是最低程度的和解。”

“你说的没错，最没诚意的人其实是阿尔弗雷德。”伊万笑道。

由于阿尔拒绝在协约上签字，最终关于朝鲜问题的解决办法，都成了一纸空谈。

可是王耀和伊万并不在意这个。朝鲜的问题本来就是一笔烂账，王耀甚至都不愿意去想伊万出尔反尔跟他讨要出兵朝鲜时本应作为军事援助的物资的偿付款。这种事情随他去好了，反正伊万帮了自己这么多。现在最重要的是，他们使阿尔处于一种孤立的境地。关于朝鲜的谈判，虽然没有达成协议，但是显然从气势上，他们赢了。

赢得很漂亮。直到后来开始讨论关于印度支那问题的时候，他觉得这股胜利的气势依然存在于会场之上。阿尔看起来很被动，甚至很沉默。阿尔并不是这次会议的主要参与者，但是他似乎很关心这个问题——他的焦点是要求弗朗西斯不要从越南撤走。

不过显然疲惫的弗朗西斯并不愿意听从阿尔的摆布。王耀知道，这其中不乏有自己的原因。越南在王耀的援助下取得奠边府大捷的消息传来那几天，阿尔每次走在走廊上看到王耀，都会用充满怨毒的目光恶狠狠地盯着他看，或者干脆比中指——这事他偷偷干过一次，可是王耀装作没看见。

这么个超级大国，居然是个小孩子脾性。到底是没长大啊。王耀对阿尔投去一个轻蔑的笑容，这使得对方火气更大。

“王耀，我还真是没想到，你居然能把我逼到这一步。”那天，阿尔终于在走廊里抛出这样一句话。

王耀停下脚步：“那么你到底觉得，我应该是怎样呢？是不是在你眼里，我就只能是那个任人欺凌的可怜样子？还是说经历过一次朝鲜战争，你还是对我没有一个合理的定位？”

阿尔冷哼了一声：“红色的恶魔已经诅咒了你，我不想和你多说什么。”

“真是个可怜的人，标榜着你所谓的自由，却除了自由一无所有。”伊万不知何时出现在走廊的对面。他一边向这边走来，一边讽刺地看着阿尔，“可惜实际上，你连自由都没了。朱[利叶斯，还有罗森堡夫妇](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9C%B1%E5%88%A9%E5%8F%B6%E6%96%AF%E4%B8%8E%E8%89%BE%E7%91%9F%E5%B0%94%C2%B7%E7%BD%97%E6%A3%AE%E5%A0%A1%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)，嗯这些名字你都熟悉吧，不知道你有没有在执行死刑的时候亲自去观摩红色恶魔被送上电椅的样子并为之自豪。总之，经历过类似事件的我衷心希望，你那边可以比当时的我家少死几个人。”说着他挽起王耀的手，“我们走，小耀，别理那个丧心病狂的疯子。”

“你们才丧心病狂！你们才是疯子！”阿尔愤恨地对着他们俩的背影吼道，“你们别得意的太早了，正义迟早会站在HERO一边的！”

“真可怜，这孩子已经疯了。”伊万故作惋惜地咂着嘴，拍拍王耀的肩膀，“算了别想他，明天是周末，我们去哪玩比较好呢？”

“我看还是算了吧……我现在没什么心思出去观景。或许还是坐在屋里准备一下会议相关资料比较好。”

“那我也来陪小耀工作吧，哦你真是个认真负责的人，哈哈。”

王耀无心理会伊万的玩笑，他忽然觉得头痛起来。按照这个局势下去，越南问题也一定会遭到阿尔的横加干涉，或许结果会和朝鲜问题的讨论一样，变成一场空。对越资助对他来说也是个巨大的负担。他不断催促有希望胜利的北越参加和谈，一心盼着此事早点划上句号。

但阿尔的目的似乎和他正相反，或者说他也希望越战结束，但条件必须是南越取得胜利；越南，必须是资本主义的天下，或者哪怕是殖民地也在所不惜。

可是弗朗西斯已经对这个殖民地失去了任何欲望。王耀曾经无意间在门口听到弗朗西斯房间里他和阿尔的争论——那争吵如此大声，王耀不想听也难。

“够了！阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，我没法再跟你维持和气，也无法再忍受你的奇谈怪论。居然说要用什么原子弹？你是不是发烧了？还是请你回去好好休息一下吧！”

“弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，我是认真的！请你听我的理由……”

“你的理由不过就是，阻止红色恶魔在亚洲的蔓延，这和我有什么关系？你是被共产主义吓破了胆吗？可怜的孩子，我没时间陪你沉浸于被害妄想之中，越南的事情快要把我拖垮了，有这个时间和金钱，我宁可多去研究研究怎么推广煤钢同盟。”

“我劝你不要把这件事看做事不关己，如果让伊万那个可怕的家伙侵入了欧洲，到时候希望你找个更稳妥的地方建立流亡政府。”

“揭人伤疤不是好习惯，”弗朗西斯似乎在强忍怒气，他一向是个温和的人，不过这次，似乎已经被阿尔触及了底线，“别让我说出你那些龌龊事。对，还有就是别再跟我说越南殖民地什么的！该死，我真不知道你脑子是什么构造。当初殖民地盛行的时候你冒天下之大不韪跑去独立；现在殖民主义早就过时了，你反倒来让我维持越南殖民地？哦上帝，就算你真的有和世界对着干的爱好也请不要拉我陪你发疯好吗？”

“这不是我的本意！它也是为了阻止共产主义蔓延的下策！”

“别让我再听到诸如红色或者共产主义之类的字眼！”有什么东西呯地响了一声，“你不是标榜自由么？你不是炫耀尊重么？嗯？那你这几年都做了什么？要不要哥哥我一件件地帮你回忆一下？是的我们也在反对共产主义，我们也不希望被伊万同化，可是你似乎矫枉过正了。你已经被仇恨和恐惧蒙蔽了，阿尔，你需要冷静一下；听着，你已经，违背了自己的立国理念和信仰，这样下去迟早有一天你会迷失自己。你没资格在这里跟我们嘲笑王耀，你现在的狂热，比他有过之而无不及。”

接下来阿尔似乎喊了一句什么，然后弗朗西斯气急败坏地喊了回去。不过这些东西王耀就都没那么在意了，他匆匆地离开了那扇门。

伊万说的对，他已经疯了。弗朗西斯的比喻并不恰当，王耀想，我没他这么狂热。

七月下旬，《日内瓦会议最后宣言》通过，印度支那的停战，弗朗西斯宣布撤出越南，放弃殖民统治。那一刻王耀注意到了越南那个瘦弱的小姑娘眼里的泪光——她受的苦太多了，王耀欣慰地想，这一刻她终于可以迎来和平的日子。

然而即使这么简单的愿望，都显得无比奢侈。

最后宣言的决议书递过去的时候，被阿尔冷笑着推开了。

“我拒绝签字。越南的问题，还没有结束。”

“阿尔你……”王耀满腔怒火地站起来，阿尔却完全没有理会他，从席位上起身，扭头出了会场。王耀追到门口，阿尔的脚步很快，眨眼间就消失在走廊的尽头。王耀只能摇着头看着地上他扔下的钢笔，叹着气把它捡了起来。

有人在下面低声骂了一句，然后王耀听到伊万带着嘲讽的声音：“不管如何最后宣言达成了，阿尔他一个人不能改变这个事实。既然他愿意鼓励自己，我们也没有办法。”

大家似乎也不喜欢红色的伊万，没人理会他，屋里的人一个个默默地离开了会场。

王耀返身回了变得空荡荡的屋子，抱住有些茫然的伊万。

“不管怎么说我们赢了。”他在伊万的脸上吻了一下，“走吧，我们回去。”

会议算是结束了，如果勉强称得上圆满的话。当然对王耀来说，日内瓦会议的收获不仅仅是那些不完整的宣言而已。

他很骄傲地迎接那些人投来的赞许的目光，这或许是一个弱国慢慢走上大国之路的开始吧，有时候他在心里偷偷地兴奋地想，但是从未把这种想法溢于言表。

“小耀，我觉得你其实很聪明也很厉害。”临告别的时候，伊万笑着对他说。

“什么叫‘其实’？”王耀歪着头看了看伊万，“还是说，你想暗示，以前的我在你心里是个大笨蛋？”

伊万笑笑没有回答王耀，只是低下头吻了吻他。每当伊万无法或者不愿意给他答案的时候，都会这么做。而王耀只是微笑着接受这样的温存，从不拒绝，从不追问。

他如此信任伊万，他现在几乎是笃定地相信，就算有些什么隐瞒和小小的摩擦，这个人，终究不会出卖他背叛他，或者给他什么不可挽回的伤害。

回家以后王耀并没有得到几天清闲日子过。他甚至连去一趟家里那些工厂的时间都没有。台湾海峡的战争断断续续，有些时候甚至升级到让上司都有些焦虑的地步。

每到这时候他都无比怨恨阿尔，他觉得如果没有那个人的干涉，小湾一定早就抛弃了那个该死的旧上司回到家里来了。所以当来年几位领导人讨论得出要用和平谈判的方式解决这一问题的时候，王耀还有些不大满意。

他端着那份《人民日报》读上面有关和平解决台湾问题的社论。尽管心中有很大不满，可是平心而论，他不愿意再对小湾打出哪怕一发炮弹，那毕竟是他的亲妹妹。他时常回忆起从本田菊回来之后，两人短暂的相处的时候，伤痕累累的小湾对他的哭诉。他除了抱着那可怜的女孩子噙泪安慰她，别的什么都不能做。现在回想起来他无比珍视那一段日子，然而现在，除了隔着海峡眺望那边看不到的妹妹，他也只能想象着那孩子如今面对大哥对着她的炮火和军队，默默垂泪的样子——喔，谁知道她会不会真的这么难过？还是已经相信了那个上司的蛊惑，坚信大哥已经成为自己的敌人？

世间的分合究竟是什么力量在左右？坐在去往万隆的飞机上，王耀思索着。其实这种事情他永远都想不清楚。类似的思索，自家的哲学家思想家们众说纷纭，都说兼听则明，只有活了几千年的王耀痛苦地明白，在听了这么多说法以后，再去思索相关的问题，是多么可怕的一件事。

万隆会议的召开可以说是举世瞩目的胜利。王耀之前并没有太过注意那些亚非国家，在他的印象里他们是和自己同病相怜的难友同胞，而当此时自己已经走出了殖民主义的阴霾的时候，他们很多国家，依然在为自己的独立而奋力拼搏。

他忽然觉得，这些看似弱小的国家，其实都是将来支撑这个世界的一份力量。

换句话说，是世界力量平衡的重要砝码。

在这个会议上他看到了新的方向，而这个方向，在他今后的路途中，逐渐地明确起来。

从万隆会议开始，到后来频繁地和亚非国家的接触中，他不断地提到关于和平解决台湾问题的事情。终于在七月的时候，阿尔那边有了反应。亚瑟传达了阿尔给他的建议：两国进行大使级会谈。

“或许你们可以私下里谈谈，或者，我建议你直接接受这个提议。”亚瑟看着读公文的王耀紧蹙的眉头，“我知道你并不愿意这样，可是它似乎是个好主意，我很诚恳。”

“原谅我的直率，可是我觉得既然是他提出来的提案，你一定会支持的。”

“哈哈，”亚瑟大笑，“你是说我的建议没有参考价值？喔我必须跟你说，阿尔让我转达一下他的意思：他说他最近对麦卡锡主义作出了反思，并且决定抛弃这个愚蠢的举动。他说他对你表示歉意，而且他还说他也希望能和平解决你们之间的全部问题。”

“这真不像他说的话……”这句话出口王耀就有些后悔，不过他没有更正的想法，“就算他的疯病好了，也不会认可共产主义的。他不会懂我的信仰。”

“我也不懂，可是我知道你们必须解决矛盾。”

王耀哼了一声：“但愿吧。谢谢你的转达，等我考虑好了，还要麻烦你。”

其实没什么值得考虑的了。看见总理的微笑点头，王耀很快地写好了回文交给亚瑟。

大使级会谈就此拉开序幕，可是王耀的心理对阿尔的抵触并没有好一些。

后来他时常跑去找伊万，谈关于红色理想，关于未来的发展，有时候也会吐吐苦水。伊万的态度愈发友好，撤出了自己在东北的驻军，并且援助了王耀很多科技项目。

看着一批批派往自家的俄罗斯专家，王耀很是感动。他决定暂时忽略伊万对前上司的态度的微妙改变——尽管他并不赞同这一改变——继续坚定地听从这个人的指导。

“伊万你说，未来的世界真的会向马克思他老人家说的那样么？”

“当然，我的小布尔什维克……怎么你会对我们的信仰有怀疑吗？”

“不是怀疑。我当然相信，那个时候的世界，大概就是我家先贤们所说的‘大同世界’。”王耀举起手来，对着太阳。日光从指缝间落下来，灿灿的碎金落满他的眼眸。

“是啊，就是那样的世界，不用再争夺，不用再流血，没有仇恨和杀戮……”

“可是他说过，那个时候，世界上的民族将会融为一体，人们不会再以国家区分，世界上每个角落的人都会团结一致。你说到那个时候，我们会怎样？失去了存在的意义……我们会消失吗？会有人记得我们吗，到共产主义来临之时……”

伊万眨着大眼睛，他显然没有仔细地思索过这个问题。那个生长在万里冰原上的孩子，从来只是为了自己的生存和繁盛而奋斗，他可曾想过有一天，自己要为一个灭亡的未来而在荆棘里前行？

多么可怕的悖论。

“呐……小耀你想太多了。怎么忽然问到这个问题？”

王耀翻了个身，背对着伊万，春草茸茸地碰触着他的脸颊和耳朵，他想起那个遥远而陌生的声音，在耳旁一晃而过。不知道伊万听到这个问题的时候，他的感受是不是和当初的自己一样……

“哦不，没什么，只是没事随便一下，这种问题真无聊不是么？”

“呵呵，是不是年纪大了就喜欢胡思乱想？还是需要做点转移注意力的事情呢？”伊万笑眯眯地爬到他的面前，将他拥在怀里亲吻爱抚。

王耀笑着接受了伊万的温存，在春天的草地上，莫斯科短暂的温暖都为他们盛开。

哪怕这是他们一起度过的最后一个彼此明朗的春天。

波兹南事件刚刚发生，王耀就隐约觉察到了事情似乎不那么对劲。其实之前的苏共二十大已经让王耀的上司很不满意。只是当时他正在纠缠于大使们无休止的请示之中脱不开身。他知道一定是阿尔的指示，让他的家大使在一个“Promptly”还是“As soon as possible”的用词上面没完没了地纠结。这让他觉得上次阿尔让亚瑟给他转达的歉意简直毫无诚意——他依旧在跟自己作对……哦还有这个，关于是“委托”、“授权”还是“请求”印度代理侨务，他们已经僵持了好几个星期。这种争执简直到了无理取闹的地步，虽然外交措辞的确很重要，可是王耀觉得，阿尔就是在和自己过不去。

王耀低声骂了一句，把那一堆文件扔在桌子上，打算出去放松一下心情。正在他拉开门要出去的时候，有人跑进来告诉他，伊万把军队开进了华沙。

王耀一愣，随即给伊万打了电话。

“不听话的孩子就是需要教训，你说是吧，小耀？”

王耀觉得后脊梁一凛，冷汗涔涔地冒下来。这句话的语气让王耀忽然想起了一些不愉快的往事——不愿意想起不愿意回顾，就算不得不反思，那一百多年的波澜颠沛，依旧是他刻骨噬心的疼痛。

何况其中还有那么多爱恨纠葛。

却在这一瞬间全盘忆起。

他不想再跟伊万多说，随便应付了几句他挂了电话，在衣角上反复擦着手心的冷汗。这种感觉不是恐惧，是无望。

“他怎么能这样……”王耀靠在椅子上喃喃地说，总理进了屋，坐在他身边，按着他的胳膊。

“我知道你在焦虑些什么。但是请你一定要放正心态，这件事……”总理停下来，看着一脸倦怠的王耀。

“我……明白……好吧，也许伊万说的是对的，那些有背叛共产主义理想的人，我们不能姑息纵容！”

伊万，我就再信你一次，或者不仅这一次。

可是他很快就发现，自己的信任变得越发可疑。长波电台、联合舰队……王耀走在大街上思索着最近伊万提出的要求。游行示威的人群从旁边经过，打着标语喊着口号“打倒帝国主义”。王耀只是慢慢地行进着，嘈杂的声音里面自己的心跳听得格外分明。

隐约地他觉得伊万变了，再不是那个能给他充实感，给他安全感，引他前进的高大坚实的斗士。他似乎被欲望和贪婪占据了灵魂，共同的信仰和理念正在一点点离他们远去……

王耀痛苦地抱着头，怕，恐惧，都不足以说明他现在的心情。他还是那么笃定地爱着伊万，可是却愈发无法了解对方的心。

那是一件多么可怕的事情。当自己觉得对方正在他们共同的道路上越走越偏，他却拉不住他，那是一种什么样的心情？

当他到达莫斯科的时候，天正下着大雪。俄罗斯的冬天漫长而寒冷，他无端地想起他们签约的那个情人节，距离今日不过短短八年。

“小耀，哈哈，你终于来了。”伊万热情地迎上来，“好久不见，别这么闷闷不乐……”

“伊万我问你，”王耀打断伊万的问候，“关于长波电台……”

“啊我还想问你呢，怎么样？你的上司同意了么？”

王耀沉着脸裹紧衣领，但是雪花还是不断地飞到脖颈上，凉丝丝的难受。

怎么可能同意……王耀叹了口气：“伊万，我觉得我们必须好好谈谈，你最近……”

伊万一把搂紧王耀，全然不顾周围聚集的目光。

王耀拼命地挣扎，不过伊万的力气他显然是争不过的。这拥抱那么用力，让他有种近乎窒息的感觉。

“我爱你。”伊万在他耳边低声地说，“你不会抛弃我的是吧？告诉我，小耀。”

“伊万……放开我……求你先放手好不好？”

“你先答应我，不会像那些人一样背叛我。”

“我……”王耀陷入了沉默，原来伊万这样的人也会有这些恐惧，被伤害之后的伤口，这些激烈的举动和言辞就是汩汩流出的血。他从伊万急促的声音里听得见那些殷殷的红。

“请你，先放开我，我们有话去会议室谈，好吗？”王耀吃力地说出这句话，伊万放开了王耀，转身走在前面。

这一路，他们彼此没说一句话。

来到会议室，王耀转达了上司对长波电台的提议的拒绝，然后告诉他联合舰队的事情，需要详细具体的资料说明。

伊万眨着紫色的大眼睛，忽然笑得格外诡秘。

“好啦，长波电台的话不同意就算了，我们不要因为这个影响合作。我今天主要想和你说一件事，就是我决定缓和我与西方的关系。没错，我指的主要是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

王耀听罢刷地站起来，脸色瞬间变得苍白。

“小耀你别激动，请坐下……坐下嘛，至少等我把话说完好不好？哎没错，冷静一下。我从你最近的态度来看，你似乎越来越讨厌他了——说讨厌可能太轻了，恨，仇视，恨不得将之碎尸万段。大概是这样的是吗？你们的大使级谈判停了几个月，这事我也知道。但是不管你有多恨他，作为寻求和平的可能性，我必须和他沟通，就像你和他的大使级会谈……”

“这不一样，伊万。”王耀不耐烦地打断伊万的话语，“我们的会谈只是一个权宜之计，我只是不希望他继续利用小湾，而且我也不希望遭到他的突然袭击毫无所知……”

“他不会这样的……”

“你在为他说话么，伊万？你怎么知道他不会？你看到他是如何反共的，残害无辜群众；你看到他这些年如何难为我，如何在联大上一次次否决我回去联合国提案；你看到他如何拉拢小湾，利用她控制她，使她和我兄妹不得团聚……伊万，他怎么在联大上面和我们作对，如何迫害共产党员，他有多少枚核弹头对着我，这些都是你跟我说的。我不相信你体会不出我现在的心情！”

王耀一口气说完这些，气鼓鼓地瞪着伊万，伊万只得摆手示意他冷静。

“好了小耀，你说这些，我再明白不过。可是你要明白，这是为了和平。我相信我的苦衷你也可以理解，我和他的军备竞争耗损我多少力量。小耀，为了发展我们不能这样斗下去……至少不能这么无休止地仇视下去。”

“所以你要和他缓和？哼，缓和，或者说是，暗中勾结吧。”

“小耀！”

“伊万！”王耀喊的声音比伊万还大，“原谅我一时生气出言不逊……可是我必须跟你说。从你否定我家的‘大跃进’政策的时候，我就发觉了。你变了伊万，你的信仰开始动摇了……”

伊万也激动地站起来，死死按住王耀的肩膀。

“你怎么又说起大跃进？我要跟你说多少次你才明白？大跃进，还有你现在反右运动，那都是我亲身经历过的，那是错误啊小耀！绝对的错误！”说着他不理会王耀的挣扎，又把他搂进怀里，“你听我说，小耀，我真是为你好。我不忍心看着我犯过的错误你再犯一次，你明白我的意思么？”

“我不明白！我和你不一样，伊万！”王耀拼命捶打着伊万的胸膛，企图挣脱开来，“我们的路不是完全一样的，不是你犯过的错误在我这里也是错！”

“你真是执迷不悟！”伊万似乎有些生气了，他松开王耀，紫色的眼睛里有凛冽的光，“错误就是错误，这种事情，放在谁那里都不会成功的！”

“你够了伊万！看你做的那些事——否定前上司的理念和功绩，武装干涉他人——哼，我还是先不说你对我的那些要求了吧——还有，否定我家的专政和生产运动，最近甚至还……打算勾结帝国主义！你这是什么？修正主义！你明白我的意思吗？”

伊万火了，一把把王耀推到墙上。王耀有些害怕，不过他完全没有表现出一丝的软弱和退缩。

“修正主义？你不要给我乱扣帽子，要是这么说我完全可以指责你是教条主义。还有，你别以为给我按个罪名，就可以自己夺取社会主义阵营的老大这个位置！”

王耀被这句话惊得一悚，他完全没想到伊万会这么说。夺取地位？天哪，他在心里叫喊，苍天在上，我若动过一丝一毫这样的念头，就让我再陷入新生之前那样的地狱中一百年一千年好了！

可是这句话没能说出口，只有眼泪不争气地涌上来。任凭他怎么克制，还是一滴滴落下了脸颊。

他在伊万面前哭过很多次，他们是不同的身份面对彼此，因为不同的原因，得到不同的结果。可是王耀从来没有想过，他会在自己这样爱他信任他的时候，对自己妄下如此猜测。

伊万显然被他的眼泪弄得有点不知所措，然而还未等他做出什么反应，王耀挥起拳头一拳把伊万打到一边。这也是伊万第一次察觉，王耀原来有这么大的力气。

王耀没有理会万分诧异的伊万，自己用手背擦了擦眼泪，走到门口摘下大衣披在身上，头也不回地离开了会议室。

回到住处他哭了很久，他知道自己这样看起来会很软弱，但是避开所有人，在这样完全孤独的环境下，他至少可以放纵这么一阵子。他第一次察觉，伊万如此不相信，甚至提防他。

要怎么说服自己，之前的爱和依靠，共同面对来自世界的敌意，一起做的那些梦……原来都是幻影？

王耀甩甩头。不行，要冷静下来，或许这只是他的一时气话而已，其实他没有……

怎么可能，修正主义四个字，也并不是自己的一时头脑发热的结果。王耀靠在墙壁上悲哀地想，国家之间的每一个言辞，就算是从他的头脑中一时冒出的，其实也是国内的人民和自己的上司的想法潜移默化的影响。伊万他，说自己教条主义，说自己有夺权的欲望……

他看到无形的缝隙，在他自己和这个冰封的城市中间，横亘蔓延。

这时想起敲门声。不用想也知道，是伊万来了。他犹豫着开了门，看到门口脸冻得通红的伊万。

他忽然一阵心疼，赶忙把他拉了进来。

“我们好好谈谈行吗？别互相攻击了，都是社会主义阵营内部的问题。小耀，我们好好研究一下我们的思想路线问题。我愿意跟你一直走下去，你明白的。”

我们都明白，可是冥冥之中有一种力量，并不是你我的意愿可以左右的，它把我们的路分开两边，我们这样走下去，直到看不到对方的身影。

如果看到了，是不是就是刀枪相对？

一些旧事在梦里出现，其实那并不久远，不过十年，几十年，和他漫长的生命相比是那么短暂。可是他却觉得那些事情占据了他的几乎整个生命——在那一瞬，全部的孤独和空虚，背叛和失落侵袭而来，他从冷汗涔涔中惊叫着起身。可是身边再没有人安慰他。

后来他虽然和伊万达成了和解，可是有些隔阂已然形成，而且随着局势的变化愈发深刻。

伊万说他也疯了。王耀走在大炼钢铁的工厂里面，想起这句话——几年以前他也是这么说阿尔的，当时的自己站在一旁幸灾乐祸地笑。而现在似乎他的立场和阿尔微妙地换了个位置，他忽然感到一种空虚和无助。

无论如何不能让伊万和阿尔的缓和达成。就像上司说得那样，社会主义阵营，不可以接受对帝国主义半分的妥协。

“我们不怕战争，我们决不会对妄图控制我们的恶势力妥协！中国有四亿人口，就算死了一半还有两亿战斗力，我们会战斗到底！”

这句话说完的时候王耀自己也有些打怵，但这句话似乎深深地触动了伊万。看到那人因为他这次莫名其妙的大发雷霆匆匆赶来，甚至没有让任何媒体知晓的时候，他的嘴角勾出一丝冷笑，他的目的达成了。

“伊万！”他几乎是蹦跳着迎上去，一把抱住伊万。

“小耀你……”

“我等你好久了，伊万。关于联合舰队的问题……”

“等等小耀，我听说你为这件事很生气。怎么突然……”

“哦，没什么没什么。”王耀挽着伊万的胳膊，“我们慢慢谈这件事。”

后来听说王耀开始炮击金门的时候，伊万自己也大吃了一惊。只有王耀一个人悠哉地喝茶看报。

“看哪伊万，阿尔那家伙出兵了，整个第七舰队都在太平洋上面转呢。”

“等下小耀……你为什么事先都不跟我说？”伊万面露不悦。

“呵呵，我只是给小湾的上司一点惩罚罢了，还有就是，让阿尔知道我没有放弃小湾。这种事不需要惊动你，我想，”说着他环抱上伊万的脖子，“而且，我们似乎没到什么事情都要让对方知道的程度吧……？”

王耀呼出的热气轻轻打在伊万的耳朵上，有些痒，但是更多的，伊万感到的是冷意。

他一把推开王耀，目光里藏着几分杀气。

王耀只是笑：“哦，明天就是你回去的日子了，真有点舍不得呢。今晚好好陪我好吗，伊万？”

好好陪我吧，说不定什么时候，我们的路也要走到尽头了……伊万。

他喃喃喊他的名字，在激情的纠葛里泪流满面，什么时候连这种关系都会变成奢侈的回忆。曾经的失去渐次在脑中浮现，他哭着抱紧伊万，轻声地说，不要离开我。

不要离开我，不要离开，伊万……

黑暗里伊万没有任何回答，只有他的手指揉着他的黑发，那双唇吻着他的身体。或许伊万也感受到了那种不可抗拒的力量，在他们之间慢慢划出一道天堑。

第二天告别的时候，王耀家的仪仗队敲锣打鼓地欢送伊万一行人。无数记者的闪光灯晃得伊万头晕，他怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉——有些金发碧眼的家伙混在记者群里。再转头看向王耀，他意味不明的笑容在朦胧的雾气里面，愈发诡秘难测。

再见伊万。王耀挥手，向天空喊。再见，再见……

“任务完成的不错，王耀。这样一来除了震慑某些不良势力，而且这次苏修和美帝的矛盾，恐怕要闹上一阵子了。”

“是啊，不过这次……”王耀低下头，不再说下去。

我将真的，被全世界孤立。


	4. 四、临危

**Alfred side_4** **（** **1917** **——** **1941** **）**

精致的高级日式餐厅里面灯火通明，身着华装的舞伎随着节拍摇摆着身子，然而阿尔显然没有仔细在欣赏舞蹈，他拒绝了侍女为他斟酒，却抓起酒壶自己倒了满满一杯。

“怎么，琼斯先生觉得有哪里伺候不周吗？”一旁的本田菊轻声问道。

“啊……”明显心不在焉的阿尔回过神来，刚才闪过的一丝焦躁不安也都被很好地掩饰下去，“没什么，只是不习惯罢了。”

“那么，为我们的协定干杯！”本田菊举起手里的酒盏。

阿尔显然不习惯和服麻烦的长袖子，举杯的时候差点碰翻桌上的东西。

“干杯。”

桌上放着刚刚拟定好的协议，本田菊的目光不时瞟过它，带着渴望的光芒。阿尔忽然感受到一股嫌恶——那种贪婪的眼神，他仿佛可以看到当初那人跟王耀签订“二十一条”的时候，是用怎样的眼光注视着那一衣带水的邻邦。

现在是战争期间——阿尔脑中冒出这么一个无谓的念头。自德国潜艇击中美国舰船，美国对德宣战以后，才过了仅仅几个月。阿尔并没有亲自跑去欧洲战场，而是滞留在太平洋的另一岸，在对待王耀的问题上和本田菊斡旋。

不过显然这是他的失败。阿尔有些悲伤地想，酒并没有能够浇熄他对本田菊的不满，然而对方殷勤却不乏心计的周旋却让他无可奈何。

“鄙人和王耀先生相识多年——唔，大概有两千多年了，彼此一直相交很深，从未断过来往。琼斯先生能够理解我们之间的深厚情谊并商定这一条约，鄙人感到无上的感激。”

《兰辛石井协定》，阿尔蹙眉看了一眼桌上的文件，默默地在落款处写下了自己的名字。

“阿尔呀……”本田菊看着阿尔这一举动，忽然褪去了严肃而庄重的神情，“你看起来，不那么开心？”

“如果你的情人躺在我的怀里，然后你还要签一个条约承认其合理性，你会比我更不开心的。”阿尔铁青着脸说。

本田菊笑着收好了属于他的那份协定，“我不觉得，王耀是属于你一个人的……虽然我现在跟亚瑟走得很近，但是我们都不会介意彼此偶尔找王耀寻寻刺激。独占欲太强可不是好事。你这个表情让我想到了……嗯想到了那个时候的王耀。”

“哪个时候？”阿尔有些不耐烦地把协定书塞进公文包里，

“他跟我签定了二十一条以后，我们一起度过的美好夜晚……嗯他的表情也是这么不情不愿。哈，你们还真是般配，不过说实话，我还是更欣赏他那种，带着一点屈辱而又充满享受的表情。”

阿尔紧咬牙关，霍地站起来，“我们的事情谈完了，本田先生，告辞。”

“恕不远送。”

阿尔后来去找王耀的时候，对方正在办公室里整理文件。他前不久也对德宣战，加入了协约国，正在准备派到战场上的人员安排。

阿尔大步走进来，坐到王耀的办公桌前，一脸得意的笑：“耀，我觉得过一段时间我们可以一起上战场，并肩作战，这是我很久以来的梦想。”

“对不起，我不会去的。这次我们派兵不多，而且主要是工人。对付路德维希他们的话，我主要针对他在这边的殖民地。”说到殖民地的时候王耀脸色有些微的变化，他一直不愿意提及自己是个半殖民地的事，那些被割让出去，或者名义上在他手里实际上已经被人霸占的土地一直是他的心病。

阿尔却没有注意到王耀的不快，反而不识时务地抓着这件事一直问了下去：“如果你是说山东的话，那里不是已经被本田菊占了么？”

王耀手里的笔啪地掉在桌子上，他站起身向阿尔走来，从一开始还略微流露出冷漠的眼睛里慢慢显示出楚楚可怜的哀切。

“阿尔，你一直是反对殖民的没错吧？你一向相信掠夺是罪恶的对吧？”

“啊……是这样没错。我始终站在正义一方。”

“如果这场战争胜利，你说我该不该拿回拿回山东？”

“当然应该！而且我会帮助你的。”阿尔拍着胸脯说道。

“很谢谢你这么说。”王耀眨着眼睛忧伤地看着阿尔，“不过我更希望，有一天我能通过自己的力量夺回我的土地。”

“你会的，耀，按照我的说路走下去，总有一天你可以的。你看这几年来你家的经济有了很大的进步不是吗？”阿尔慷慨激昂起来，“而且你完全不必这么操之过急，就凭我们的关系，我无论如何也不会任凭本田菊在你的土地上继续放肆！”

王耀坐在阿尔的腿上，双手环绕住阿尔的肩膀，他的唇就在阿尔的耳边，随着话语他可以感受到王耀温热的吐息。

多么温馨的场面，可是他说出的内容却都是冰冷的尖刺。

“是这样吗？那么阿尔，告诉我，《兰辛石井协定》签约的时候，你有没有和本田菊说过和刚才那句完全相反的话？”

阿尔脸色陡然一变，但是嘴上不动声色：“哦，我亲爱的耀，你这是不信任我吗？”

“千万别说这种话……不信任你的话我还能信任谁呢？要吞并我的本田吗？”王耀紧紧地抱着阿尔。落在阿尔脖子上的手指凉冰冰的，让他觉得自己似乎有必要说点什么安慰王耀一下，可是他一时间无法找到适当的言语。

无论怎样的爱情都是有限的，既然他们的爱恋是建立在共同利益的基础上，那么就必然有着无数的不忠诚和出卖。而王耀，似乎比任何人都能够清楚地体会和接受这一点。

阿尔抚摸着王耀披散的乌发，吻着他的锁骨和脖颈。王耀的声音有些哽咽，但他的表情还是笑着的。

“别这样，耀，你觉得我让你失望了是么？”

王耀不回答他，只是俯下身去吻住他的唇。那种感觉是什么……好像一个狂乱的赌徒把自己最后的筹码压在他认定的地方，他的眼睛里迸发着投付一切的虔诚和希望之火回光返照的明亮。

可最终的结果，依然是惨淡的谢幕。

战争很快由协约国的胜利告终，巴黎和会的进展完全在他们的掌控之中，对德国的压制已经到了一种残酷的地步。欧洲各国摩拳擦掌地争夺着属于自己的战利品，但同样是战胜国的王耀，却没有得到一个拿回本属于自己的土地的机会。

和会结果宣布的那天王耀没有到场——谁晓得是他不愿意来还是迫于家里的压力回了国，自然也没有在《凡尔赛和约》上签字。

在台上作为协约国代表的阿尔在慷慨陈词的过程中，被记者的闪光灯晃得睁不开眼。相比之下，属于王耀的那张空荡荡的坐席此时此刻仿佛被笼罩在阴影之下，朦胧阴暗，让阿尔在那一刹那有一种王耀依然坐在那里的错觉。

随之而来的是阿尔自己的愤然离席，他倡议成立的国联，里面并没有他本人的一席之地。

自命不凡的青年显然受到了不小的打击。他本想用于领导世界的工具变成了将他排斥在外的围栏。

阿尔自然不肯善罢甘休，经过一段时间的策划以后，他再一次兴致勃勃地来到了东方。

他到的时候恰逢王耀不在，等在客厅里的阿尔无意中发现了桌子上翻开的《新青年》，那一页上“布尔什维克”几个字太过刺眼，想不看到都很难。

布尔什维克，阿尔一想到这几个字就头疼。他一出生就伴随他的制度给了他无上的繁荣和强大，让他不由得不笃信，那就是全世界的真理。前不久那只北极熊伊万家里发生了革命，一群人举着赤旗建立了新的政权，说什么要在全世界实现共产主义——最让他诧异的是，一向热衷于战争和掠夺的伊万不但退出了世界大战，还放弃了提诺·维那莫伊宁的领土任由其独立，并且宣布废除核和王耀之前签订的全部条约，放弃庚子赔款的剩余部分。

其实后两点还是让阿尔满赞同，只是他一想到这只新生的红色怪物和那家伙的理念，心里就七上八下。他们真是疯了，阿尔想，那熊也疯了，他们真是胡说八道，苏维埃政权？哦上帝，这个世界要颠倒了吗？世界大战就已经够了，还有布尔什维克这么不可思议的东西出现……那个德国老头究竟有什么样的煽动力，让伊万忽然像着了魔似的？

阿尔忐忑地看着手里的杂志，这时门口响起脚步声。他回过头看到一脸疲惫的王耀。

“哦你来了……”王耀拉过椅子一屁股坐在阿尔身边，“怎么一脸的不高兴？因为国联的事情？”

“别提那玩意，那是我生平做出的最失败的决策。”阿尔焦躁地摆摆手，复又举起手里那本杂志，“耀，你也看这种东西？”

“我平时什么都看一些……怎么，类似的杂志你家里没有吗？”王耀一脸不耐烦的样子，“阿尔，你来找我就是要跟我讨论杂志的事情？”

阿尔察觉到了王耀对自己的冷淡和抗拒，他扔下杂志一把握住王耀的手：“我来找你有很重要的事情。我知道对这次会议的结果你很不满意……”

“呵，这是大家的决定，我有什么不满可言？不过我们真同步，你也中途退了场，我还以为你是这会议的最大得利人呢。”

“你这么说真让我伤心。我已经重复过很多次了，这次会议上我是为了和平和战后的秩序在努力。可是你们都……”

“好吧我错了，我不该那么说。其实你根本没有实质上的领导力，就算你现在是全欧洲的债务国也不行。最后得到最大好处的都是他们而不是你。”王耀凄然一笑，“至于我，完全成了你们拉拢本田的牺牲品……只可惜你即使牺牲了我也没换来对国联的控制权，阿尔我真替你感到难过。”

阿尔觉察到自己脸上一阵阵的燥热，“好了耀，别说了，就算你要讽刺的话，对象也不应该是我，或者不仅仅是我。就如同你说的，其实没人真正听我的。不过很快情况就不同了。”阿尔捧起王耀的脸，强迫他看向自己，“听着，我要在我家再开一次会议解决那些和欧洲佬们无关的问题。这次我决不会纵容本田菊。”

上次在巴黎和会上的失败终于在这次会议上得到了补偿。签订《关于太平洋岛屿属地和领地的条约》过程中，阿尔一脸的沾沾自喜。本田菊在条约上签了字，有点遗憾地看了一眼旁边的亚瑟——这样一来他们俩的同盟实际上就解除了，然而本田菊似乎对这盟友关系还有些依依不舍。可惜现在全部盯着太平洋的眼睛，几乎都落在本田菊不断扩充的海军上面，甚至连亚瑟都开始有所疑惧。

条约签订的当天晚上，阿尔兴致勃勃地来找到王耀，趾高气扬地跟他说自己是如何成功地遏制了本田菊，如何在会场上面扬眉吐气。

王耀听完，只是躺在床上淡淡地笑着：“哦，恭喜你。”

阿尔跳上床，把拖鞋踢到一边。

“你看起来一点都不高兴，耀，我知道你还想着山东的问题。但是请你放心，我会帮你解决的。”

“我相信你说到做到。”王耀依然淡淡地笑。

“你这么说我真高兴。不过我今天找你有别的事情。你还记得我曾经提出的‘门户开放’么？”

“当然记得，就是让我成为大家共有的东西是吗？然后你和他们争抢我胜算会比较大一点？”

正在兴头上的阿尔一点都不介意王耀的话中带刺，他摊了摊手：“你一定要采取这样的方式表达我也没有办法……但我相信这是对你最好的，相比其他人瓜分你的图谋。”

王耀闭上眼睛，他显得有些困倦，不过阿尔并不管这些，径自贴了上去。

“听我说……你困了？别睡觉，听我说完。这次会议上，我需要你提出一项提案。”

“由我自己来赞同你当初的建议？”

“你真聪明。”阿尔亲了王耀的脸颊，不过王耀并没睁开眼睛，“你觉得可以接受吗？”

王耀长出一口气，慢慢睁开眼：“我为什么不接受……我当然必须接受，阿尔。”

“如果你说得这么勉强我会很为难……”

“我没有勉强啊。”王耀翻了个身面对着阿尔，屋内的光线黯淡不明，反倒给这屋里增添了一丝情欲的气息。

“阿尔，其实我也希望能够提出这样一项议案，来声明我对你的接受。我很早之前就觉得你的方法是最好的——我是说，”王耀的手臂慢慢地爬上阿尔的胸膛，然后整个人都跨坐在他的身上，从上面俯视着他，“我是说，这是我所看到的建议中，最让我愿意接受的了。”

阿尔陶醉地看着那种表情的王耀——那种略带忧伤而又充满魅惑的表情，一副充满不情愿的依赖却又带着梦想的样子，他的睡衣半敞着，露出蜜色的皮肤和一边的瘦削肩膀。

他情不自禁地开始解开自己的裤扣。王耀俯下身来，吻阿尔的唇和他的眼睑。他主动地迎合阿尔的动作，两人的身体很快纠缠在一起。

“阿尔……我之前从来没有过提出任何建议和议案，你说……你说这次，他们会不会……嗯……”王耀轻声地呻吟着，一边断断续续地提出他的疑问。

“放心好了……”阿尔迷醉地抚摸着王耀的身体，“这是我给你的建议，到最后他们一定都会同意……放心，有我和你在一起，你什么都不用怕……”

不管誓言多么坚定，终究也不过镜花水月；但不管誓言多么虚妄，他们也不由自己怀疑，只能深陷其中。

王耀将身体紧紧贴在阿尔的身上，他的手紧紧抱住阿尔的肩膀，手指那么用力，阿尔感到指甲嵌入皮肉里的疼痛，不过他并没有停下情迷意乱的动作。

贪享这一夜欢畅。

不久之后的会议上王耀发言提出阿尔帮他起草的“十项原则”，表示对阿尔的门户开放的赞同。后来经过阿尔的整理和重新提出，成为后来的“鲁特原则”，经过大家的一致同意。

阿尔清楚地看到本田菊在签约的时候不满的轻声嘟哝，从他的唇形可以看出大概是“别以为我不知道你们之间的勾当”。不过阿尔并不在意这个。他所想的是，这一提案之中最棘手的还是本田菊和王耀纠结了好久的山东问题，如果想要抑制本田菊，在这个战场上，他们必须斗争到底。

其后与五国海军问题的讨论开始的同时，本田菊和王耀对山东问题的边缘会谈也拉开了序幕。

阿尔清楚地知道，这次问题的讨论一定是一场激烈的唇枪舌剑，但他没想到，王耀的态度居然如此坚决。他以为习惯了屈辱的王耀会在本田菊作出妥协之后认可他的方案，然而出乎他意料的是，王耀丝毫不为本田菊的让步所动，坚持要收回在胶州湾的一切权益，包括胶济铁路。

焦头烂额的阿尔即使在参加元旦舞会的时候依旧想着这些事，他甚至有意错过了几位故意从他身边走过的年轻女士，一个人站在角落端着酒杯发愣。其实生存了千百年的国家们从不在乎这些虚浮的玩意，除非其中有什么值得他们感兴趣的东西。

比如，他瞥了一眼同样躲在角落里的另外两人：本田菊身穿一身庄重的和服坐在亚瑟身边，两人紧紧贴在一起；亚瑟捧着本田菊的脸，微红的脸颊暗示他说话的内容。

“同盟关系都已经结束了，还有必要这样么？”阿尔自语着扭过头去，目光落在突然出现在面前的身着中国传统长袍的男子身上。

“啊……耀，是你，”阿尔连忙往旁边串了一个座位，“来来，请坐。”

王耀的脸红得厉害，说话有些含混不清，看起来似乎喝了不少，只不过暂时还没到酩酊大醉的地步。

“阿尔……”王耀把额头抵在阿尔的肩上，两只手抓住他的胳膊。

与此同时准备的音乐声起，在座的宾客们纷纷离席进入舞池，他们身边一下子空了下来。

“阿尔，我是来请示你这做主人的……我、我可以不可以先回去？”

“啊？”阿尔一愣，“回去，为什么？”

“我不知道，”王耀拼命摇头，“我只是觉得自己不适合这里，不知道为什么，有种压得胸口难受的感觉，每个人都对我不友好……对不起这可能只是我的错觉，但是……”

“所以你就躲在角落里自己喝闷酒？”阿尔拍着王耀的脊背，“为什么不来找我？”

“找你？”王耀抬起迷离的眼，“找你做什么？”

阿尔被这反问弄得有些尴尬，他没想到他的情人这么不给他留面子，“哈，做什么……或许我们可以一起跳个舞？”

“我，穿成这样，陪你跳西洋舞吗？”王耀抬起朦胧的眼，“不会觉得奇怪？”

“我可以帮你找一套漂亮的公主裙，然后帮你烫个卷发。”阿尔调笑道，“你看怎样？”

“这不是个好主意，我想如果那样的话，全场的人估计都不要跳舞了——他们会以观赏我们两人为乐。”

“怎么会？你看本田菊。”阿尔指了指舞池边跳舞的亚瑟和本田菊，“你看他这套和服的款式……你不觉得它有些微妙？”

王耀仔细看了看，确实，那是女式的；尽管颜色和花纹看起来并不明显，可它确实是女式和服。

“喔……原来是这样。那么想必刚才你已经和他跳过一曲了？”王耀酸溜溜地说，“本田一向是个会看场合的主，很能讨人欢心，不像我这么顽固。所以才会取得你和亚瑟这两个调停人一致的维护是吧？”

阿尔终于迟钝地觉察出王耀的不快和话语里的嘲讽，他的脸色也阴沉下来：“你究竟想到哪去了？亚瑟的态度我不清楚，可是我从来没有维护过本田一分一毫。你这样的批评我不接受。”

“好吧，对不起，我可能言重了。”王耀痛苦地抱着头，“可是你知道在本田提出要求合营胶济铁路的时候，我看到你对我点头的暗示的时候是什么心情吗？我觉得一瞬间，被所有人孤立的感觉。你知道我一直都最信任你，可是连你也……”

“可是，耀，”阿尔打断王耀，“我觉得这样，并不是维护本田。这些对你来说足够了。”

“你是让我接受铁路合营吗？”王耀看着阿尔，阿尔这才发现，他的眼睛里布满了血丝，“那么大一笔盈利项目，白白让那个家伙占去一半甚至更多。而且他还可以从胶济铁路的经营中获得其他方面的好处。我拒绝这样，这根本就是不完整的接收。你知道吗？今天早晨上司还发来电报，叫我作出妥协，可是我拒绝了。”

阿尔有些吃惊：“耀……我从来没想过你居然如此强硬。这和之前的你一点都不同。连我都觉得本田的让步够多了，可是你却……”

阿尔说不下去了，他看着王耀的眼睛，那是一种怎样的眼神，仿佛巨浪里的礁石，伤痕累累却又从来岿然坚定。

王耀那样盯着他，然后流露出哀伤的神色。眼神里坚毅的光芒渐淡，然后他闭上双眼，抓起桌子上阿尔放在那里的酒杯，把剩下的酒一饮而尽。

阿尔觉得他大概是真的醉了，虽然他说话的思路还算清晰；而且当他看到王耀已经开始举起酒瓶子直接灌的时候，他决定制止王耀继续喝下去。

他一把抢过酒瓶，死死抓住王耀的胳膊。

“嘿，冷静点，如果你不同意我们可以慢慢协商……没必要这样不是么？何况我只是暗示你，并没有作出直接的表态。”

“阿尔，亲爱的阿尔……”王耀剧烈地喘息着，眼里的光芒已经开始游移，“我最难过的不是别的，我要坚持的也不仅仅是一条铁路。你难道不觉得我很惨吗？还是你已经习惯了，当初的我那副没用的样子？没错，你可能还认为我是那个任人宰割的没落封建国家，得到一点点好处就要退缩忍让。你不知道我多么渴望用行动证明我已经不是当初那个弱者了——不仅是向这个世界，而且是向我自己，”他把头埋在阿尔的怀里，“而且也向你。”

“我？”

“当初是你指引我走上这条路，是你第一个承认我，告诉我将来会多么光明。这些年来我一直信任你，爱你，就算是遇到了失望也没有放弃过对你的信心。我听从了你的一切建议。你知道我多希望证明你是对的，证明我选择你是明智的？可是为什么走上了新的路以后，我还是如此脆弱……”

“哦亲爱的耀，”阿尔被这一番话打动了，他柔声安慰着王耀， “我已经说过，不能操之过急，你完全没必要这么担心。而且其实在这个问题上，我其实也有很多苦衷……”

“好吧，就算你所做的一切都是为了首先保证你自己的利益，这一点无可厚非，可是让我难过的是，虽然口口声声说喜欢我说了这么多年，但是到了关键时候你还是对我充满了疑虑。我猜，其实你从未仔细地了解过我……只是我没想到你对我如此不信任。”

面对着喝醉的情人，阿尔有些手足无措。此时一曲终了，舞池上的人纷纷走下座位休息，并且为下一场的欢愉寻找新的舞伴。

“哦小阿尔，这是怎么了？”此时亚瑟搂着本田菊的腰走向他们两人，“你的情人似乎不开心了？”

“唔，没有，他只是喝醉了，我这就送他回去。”说罢阿尔尴尬地拉起王耀匆匆离开了舞会。

一路上王耀都紧紧贴在阿尔怀里，喃喃地说着什么他无法听清的话语。阿尔抱过他，不停地吻他，抚慰他，直到王耀的自语改成低声的抽泣。

到了住处以后，阿尔把已经睡着的王耀抱下马车，径自上楼把他放到床上。然后看着床上神志不清的人，开始为难是不是要回到舞会去。其实他不想回去，那里对他来说特别无聊。但是作为主人的他还有一次最后致辞，他不想得罪全部客人。

阿尔转身想走，这时听到床上之人含混的呼喊声。他又回头看了看蜷缩成一团的王耀，为难地搔着头发。

“阿尔……”王耀的声音清晰起来，阿尔上前细看，发现他睁开了双眼。

“你在叫我么？我在这里。”阿尔俯下身轻声地说。

王耀忽然笑起来，笑容迷乱而诡异。他半睁着眼看着阿尔，抬起胳膊用冰凉的手背抚摸着阿尔的脸。

“我究竟该对你说什么……阿尔……”

“你什么都不需要说，”阿尔捉住他的手，发现那些修长的手指也冷的像冰一样，“安静地躺着，好好睡一觉，把那些胡思乱想都忘了。等会谈重新开始的时候我会继续帮助你的。”说着他在他的手指上轻轻一吻，然后拎过旁边的被子盖在王耀身上，转身要走。

“你要回去吗？”

“哦是的，我必须回去舞会。”阿尔一边往门口走一边说道。

“不能留下来陪陪我？”

“真的很抱歉，可是我无法从那里离开太久，舞会的终场还需要我发言呢。等我有空一定补偿这次的失陪。”

“阿尔……”

门呯地一声，把王耀的挽留锁在了里面。阿尔看了一眼黢黑的夜色，冷气随着呼吸灌入肺里，让他感到一阵刺痛。

他跳上马车，指了指来时的方向。

经过两个月的争执讨论，最后海军问题和山东问题几乎同时达成协议。王耀终于以给予日本侨民部分特权为代价收回了包括胶济铁路的胶州湾的全部权益，而在另一个会场上，五国就海军问题达成一致，规定了各自的舰船吨位。后来会议又通过了九国公约，重新申明了阿尔的门户开放政策；与此同时，关于中国关税问题的研究委员会成立。

阿尔在这场完胜的会议之后送走了他的客人们。本田菊临走的时候恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而王耀却是一脸的感激之情。

大约是天然的乐观主义精神所致，阿尔只美滋滋的记得王耀的临别吻，故意没有理会脸色阴沉的本田菊。他并没有考虑到这一切的余波，只是现在，他深深地自豪于自己的成功。

不久之后，阿尔听闻王耀家换了个新上司。他并未对这一点表示什么惊诧，王耀家似乎一直频繁地内战，政权更替，甚至有两次复辟——当然很快就结束了；总之那里的局势一向混乱，阿尔所关心和满意的，是新上司倾向于让王耀和自己接近。

然而，这个新上司的政权似乎也不那么稳定；似乎南方还有什么别的政权未曾剿灭，并且在逐渐地扩大它的力量。

不过阿尔对王耀家的事情并没有深究。最近国内孤立主义的呼声很高，阿尔一直专注于国内的经济发展——把一战中赚到的钱投入建设，阿尔牢牢地把持着第一经济强国的位置，乃至于遥遥领先。

1928年，在中美续约之时，王耀发布了废约宣言，提出关税自主。阿尔很快就通过了这一提案，给了王耀完全的关税自主权。

这一行动使得其他各国纷纷效仿，王耀很快从大部分国家的手里取回了关税自主权。到了最后，就连为废约宣言跳脚了好久的本田菊都不得不忍气吞声签定了同样的协约。

王耀的感激之情溢于言表，阿尔沾沾自喜地期待着将来进一步的成功——在这次问题上，本田菊和王耀的关系进一步恶化，本田菊几乎已经到了气急败坏的程度，那个一向喜怒不形的人一看到阿尔和王耀走在一起，就条件反射般地皱起眉头。

每到这时阿尔就会故作亲昵地楼楼王耀的肩膀，盘算着照这样下去，还有多久他就可以把本田菊彻底压制，使那个东方的古国完全成为自己忠诚的盟友。

然而世事最是难料。灾难的降临永远无声无息，在人们毫无防备的时候，给予他们致命一击。

The Great Depression。把一个有着诸多含义的常用词变成一个专有名词，这需要怎样蚀骨铭心的记忆？如何强大的痛苦才能把那段时间的一切植入那个骄傲的人的脑海，让他每次想起都心有余悸？

阿尔不知道这些。他只记得1929年的冬季，他体会到第一次彻骨的寒冷。

供暖系统时好时坏，他怀疑躺着不动会被活活冻死，但是长时间的营养不良又不能供给他出去跑步的能量。他缩在大衣里面流窜在乱哄哄的街道上。没有工作可做，失业者排成长长的队伍，愁眉苦脸地等候救济物品的发放。

一支游行队伍举着“我们要工作！我们要面包！”的标语走过，几个警察蹲在路边看热闹，饥饿的幼小乞丐蹲在墙角眼巴巴地看着阿尔。他觉得于心不忍，扔了几个美分在他的帽子里。却看到对面的街角还有几个同样衣衫褴褛的人。

一年之内美国的经济整整衰退了一半，失业和饥饿的人越来越多，他们开始聚集在政府机关的门前大声叫骂或者无言示威。警察和群众乱哄哄地扭打，阿尔蹲在栏杆下面垂头丧气地看这出无谓的闹剧。他开始在心里大骂这个上司，一年来没有一项有力的措施能够挽回这个局面，反而搞得情况更加混乱。

他路过一个公园门口的时候看到一个老人垂首坐在街角，傍晚的时候他回家的路上又看到那个老人，维持着同样的姿势。他过去推推他，老人不动，阿尔察觉到他的身体已经僵硬……或许他死了？或者快要死了？阿尔打了个冷战。他面对那个老人，在胸前默默地画了个十字。

同时也是祭奠当年的荣光。那个骄傲而年轻的共和国，第一次感受到死亡的胁迫。

新上司上台之前几个月，阿尔已经没有力气游逛。他拒绝去没有什么活干的办公室，而是整天蹲在已经阒无人迹的华尔街望天。

尽管春天已经来临，危机和崩溃的阴霾依旧如同旷世的绝望和悲伤盘旋在天空。好久都看不到象征美国的白头鹰了，他仿佛感觉到无数的秃鹫落在身边，虎视眈眈地准备啄食他死后留下的巨大残骸。

我会死吗……阿尔闭上眼睛想。死亡，在他活的最强盛的时候突然面对这个问题，阿尔觉得有些束手无策。死亡或许不是一件坏事，只是死在他从生下来就坚信不移的自由资本主义制度下，这是不是他生命中最大的讽刺？

“站起来，”新上司在发表完炉边谈话以后对他说，“站起来，走出去看看苏联是怎么做的。”

“我不要。我不知道世界上还有这样一个国家！”阿尔蜷缩在墙角的凳子上，简直快要把脑袋摇掉——这句话也是他一直以来对办理去苏联的旅游护照的拒绝理由。

不过最后他还是听从了上司的建议走了出去，毕竟活着比什么都重要。他不情不愿地看到了伊万，看着那人带着骄傲的神气给他讲解政府掌控经济的好处。他看到了苏联的强大和繁荣，以及，最重要的一点，没有受到经济危机的任何影响。与之对应的是欧洲那些国家也和自己一样瑟缩在大萧条的阴影之下，他想起亚瑟第一次给他传染的疾病。

或许成为传染源也是强大的标志？阿尔苦笑着摇头，默默地跟在伊万后面听取他的经验。

“大概就这些了……能说的我都告诉了你，怎么样小伙子？”伊万温和地拍着他的肩膀，“要不要尝试一下布尔什维克这剂良药？它会让你很快好起来，而且变得比以前还要健壮。”

阿尔畏畏缩缩地摇着头：“哦很感谢您的热情讲解，布拉金斯基先生……可是我觉得这种事要慢慢来才好。我会尝试用您教我的方法来解决问题的。”

伊万遗憾地耸耸肩：“你看王耀家里，布尔什维克正在传播；虽然不是那么昌盛，但是红色的种子迟早会洒满那片土地。我坚信这一点。而且我相信，你总有一天也会走上这条光明之路。”

“喔……是吗……那样或许真不错呢。”阿尔一边搪塞着伊万的话，一边在心里大骂这头熊——哦你真够可以的了，自己被红色幽灵控制不算还要去污染别人？王耀是我的，永远都是！他会选择和我一样的路，而不是站在你这头残忍的笨熊一边！

但他不得不承认伊万的方法很有效。新政使得他的身体开始慢慢好转，经济复苏，失业减少，新一年的春天在他看来格外明媚。

并不是每个国家都能像他这样顺利地度过危机。当阿尔听说本田菊对王耀发动了进攻，他陷入深深的沉默中。

这两年他卖给本田菊的东西不在少数，这些也是他赖以恢复的经济来源之一。没想到本田菊居然用它们发动战争。

不久王耀含着眼泪跑来找他，请求他给予帮助。

阿尔怎么也没想到，和多年不见的情人的碰面居然是如此狼狈的场合，他大病未愈，对方身上伤痕累累，互相看着都觉得难受。最重要的是，自己根本帮不了他。他没有能力出兵，更不可能跟本田菊这个经济合作者闹翻脸。

“阿尔，阿尔我知道你自己的处境有多糟糕，可是请你一定要帮我！”王耀拉开衣襟给阿尔看他身上血淋淋的伤口，“本田这个混蛋，他夺走我的领土，杀害我的人民。我知道信仰正义的你一定会帮助我的是吧？”

阿尔犹豫着要怎么回答王耀。他不想欺骗他，可是此时的他确实无法承诺任何事。

王耀，对不起。他在心里默念。对不起，我不能帮你。

“阿尔你为什么不说话？本田在听到宣布处理结果的一刻退出了国联，没有人能拿他如何。我想自己只剩下你了，阿尔，如果连你都抛弃我，我……”

“别、别急……耀，听我说……”

“阿尔你知道么，上司对东北军队下了不抵抗命令，全部守军撤出东北全境，本田他们很快就占了那片土地。我真不知道该说什么好，我和他吵架，然后偷偷跑到东北，但是被他找了回来。他让我来求你们帮忙，我去了国联结果无功而返，现在只好来找你……但是如果你不能帮我，我想我只好自己端起枪和志愿军一起跟本田拼命……或者，跪下来哀求那个恶棍？阿尔你不会看到这样子是吧？”

“是是是……你千万别这么想，总会有办法的。我会……我会把我对本田菊的所作所为的强烈反对告诉他，并且想办法勒令他改正……总之……”阿尔语无伦次地说着，一边用力抱紧王耀。

然而没有片刻的犹豫，王耀迅速而决绝地从他的拥抱里挣脱出来。他的脸上有着什么样撕裂般的绝望，好像交付生命一样的信任感忽然分崩离析。他注意到王耀上下滚动的喉结，还有眼眶里欲落未落的泪水。

王耀拼命地摇着头，深吸着气努力控制着不让泪水流出来。阿尔茫然地对着虚空伸出双手，但是他不知道自己想要抓住什么。

“我……我尽力……”

“我不能勉强你……阿尔，既然你没办法，请不要再敷衍我。告诉我你不能帮我吧，然后我马上离开这里……”

“不不，耀，其实……其实凡尔赛和约对他还是有约束力的。我们如果对他发表照会，或许……”

王耀没有再听阿尔说下去。他猛然回过头，跌跌撞撞地离开了那里。阿尔追上前去，然而他的手终究没有抓住离开的王耀。他只能呆然站在门口，看着那个孱弱的身影消失在视线的尽头。

后来他对本田菊发布了照会，谴责他的行为；他也联合国联对其侵略行为发出反对的呼声，不承认日本在中国东北的权益。然而本田菊对这一切视若无睹。

没有血与火，就不能消除本田菊的野心，这一点他再清楚不过，但是他无能为力。

其后的几年里，他趁着经济的复苏给了王耀几次低息借款，而且还资助过他一些东西，但是这些显然于事无补。相比之下他在本田菊家的投资要更为丰厚。经济危机的痼疾反复发作，阿尔被它折磨得筋疲力尽。他不断地向本田菊出口重要战略物资，诸如石油之类，然后看着本田菊用它们在远东为所欲为。

直到1935年他的身体才算基本痊愈。可是他已经无心关心他国事务。自上次王耀来找他却失望而归以后，他再也没见到王耀的身影。闭上眼睛，他发觉自己已经开始遗忘那个人的长相，还有声音，以及他们之间并不那么牢靠的爱情。不过短短四年而已。阿尔不知道自己怎么了，欧洲那些人的影子也在头脑中模糊起来，他站在镜子前，自己的身影格外清晰，除此之外，心里一片空白。

随后《中立法》出台，规定禁止向交战国出口军用物资，后来又规定禁止贷款给交战国。这是民众的坚持，也是议会的坚持。但是阿尔从一开始就一直摇摆不定。

“我们这次不打算发战争财了么？”阿尔问上司。

“不能再卷入战争，这是我们的唯一目的。其实我也并不愿意颁布这样一个纵容侵略的法案，可它看起来是目前最好的选择。”

“那么，即使是正义的一方，也要放弃？”

上司笑了：“当然不是。可是阿尔，你比我清楚一点……在你看到自己的利益掌握在谁的手里之前，你能够确定哪个才是正义的一方吗？”

阿尔噤声不语。

直到时间的车轮碾压过下一个年头，本田菊在那个夏天对他曾经的兄长发动了全面的进攻。

这时他的上司把他叫到自己的办公室里问：“你觉得我们一直以来制定的计划，以支撑中国作为远东的利益支点所在，还成立吗？”

阿尔犹豫着，“我、我觉得它很有道理，但是利益的支点总是会变的……”

“那么你觉得它变了么？”

“我想等等看……我们都知道，冲动者是最容易失败的。”

上司微笑颔首，缓慢地推着轮椅，“既然你知道，那么我们就等等看吧。”

这段时间里阿尔密切地注视着王耀家中的情况：几乎半年之内，国土几乎全部沦陷，国民政府在年末被迫迁都。日军在旧都展开了疯狂的屠杀，数字不可估计。

阿尔看着记者发回的照片，上面成堆的尸骸让他背后冒出一层冷汗。而本田菊的魔爪，还在向中国的南部领土延伸。与此同时欧洲的情况也在急转直下，转过年来的春季，贝什米特兄弟的上司，那个无法捉摸的小胡子兵不血刃地占领了奥地利全境，却无人对这一破坏和约的行为表示反对。其实早在本田菊对王耀下手之前，他们就已经把军队开进了莱茵非军事区，然而欧洲众人一致选择了缄默。

当后来阿尔听闻本田几乎占领王耀全部的土地，同时印度支那危在旦夕，随后捷克斯洛伐克的苏台德地区落入德国手中的时候。他终于绝望地意识到，亚瑟的那位上司说得对，之前的二十年，和平鸽从未降临到这个世界来过。那只是二十年的休战，是战争的洪流中一块小小的礁石，而今，终于被炼狱之火重新吞没。

即使他身处亚美利加上帝赐予的有利位置，他依然感受得到，战火的步步紧逼。

这里绝不是净土。这世界上从未有过一寸天堂。

**王耀之章·四（** **1960** **——** **1969** **）**

靠在光秃的树干上，仰望有着喑哑的色彩的天空，连一只鸟雀的身影都看不到；目光所及之处全部是破碎的云朵，压满了黑漆漆的天空——王耀觉得这个冬天格外漫长，不仅是寒冷，不仅是黑暗。

还有饥饿和死亡。天灾，人祸，背叛。

“你疯了，你比阿尔弗雷德还要疯狂。”伊万临走的时候对他说，“我承认我也有过这样的时候，可是你现在眼看着错误的先例还要这么走下去。王耀，你病得太重了。”

王耀只是倚着栏杆，笑得很绝望。他已经没有什么力气和伊万争辩下去，只能看着伊万一边收拾来华技术工程人员的资料，一边数落他。

“我知道你的处境很艰难。可是你也该知道我现在的处境是什么样子的。而且造成这种局面，不能说和你一点关系都没有。你需要为你的行为付出代价。”

“是吗……”王耀点点头。事到如今，事到如今。

说什么都没用了。不想跟他争，争论的自有媒体在，还有那些为了意识形态和信仰坚定的人们以及他们的上司。如今的王耀只想赶快走出这场灾难。这些日子来他常常在半夜咳醒，一擦嘴就发现全是鲜红的血。他从那些血中间看到了多少生命的消亡，不声不响地，在饥饿和绝望中结束生命。

他的胸口隐隐作痛。伊万收拾好了东西，头也不回地转身离去。

连一句再见都没有。这也许是一种暗示：今日的分离即为永别。

全部的努力都作废了，两年的苦苦挽留。互访，生日宴会后的会谈，一切都成了泡影。到了最后他只看到伊万为了寻求和阿尔共同把持世界，单方面撕毁《中苏国防新技术协定》；只看到他在自己和印度的冲突之中偏袒印度；只看到他在新疆边境上的蛮横无理，残杀人民；只能看到他在不断试图控制乃至吞并自己的野心，对自己的堤防和戒备，乃至仇视。

我有什么改变，你又有什么改变？我们谁一开始侵犯了谁的利益，又是谁率先伤害了谁的尊严？

谁背叛了谁的路？

王耀看着伊万默默离去的背影哀伤地想。如果都没有，为什么这次，还是这样的结局？

他不知道一切是怎么开始的，亦不知该如何结束。所以只好眼看着伊万的背影淡去在茫茫的暮色里。

可是他已经没有力气追上去抱他最后一下，跟这场无谓的感情说句告别。

他哭出声来。不是第一次为这种事落泪了，但是他在心里想，这一定是最后一次。

还好作为一个国家，他不会为这种事伤心太久。共同的利益结束了，这场感情自然终了；如果说对社会主义的执着还让他对伊万有所依恋的话，那么后来伊万的种种行为，只能让他觉得，放手的选择是对的。

那天他一路蹒跚回到住所，整个人都瘫在床上。饥饿，即使他自己吃饱了也没用，整个国家的饥饿并不放过他。伤心而烦闷，无力感一波波袭来，他喘息着躺在那里，不想动，不想去思考什么。

全国的热情都在饥饿中慢慢被消磨着，他只能心里不断提醒自己，就算被全世界抛弃，这条路也要走下去。

正在这时门口有人叫他。

“王耀！有你的信！”

王耀含混地应答了一声，翻了个身。不想起来，再没有什么事情比现在心灵和身体的双重痛苦更让他在意的了。

“放在门口信箱里好了，谢谢。”他有气无力地喊了一声。

“不行，加急信件必须本人来取！”

王耀无奈地爬了起来。信件拿在手里的时候他并不打算马上拆开，可是发现它是来自上司办公室，犹豫了一下还是拆了封。

信上的内容让他的心情愈发沉重——台湾的上司计划趁着自然灾害肆虐之时，反攻大陆。而阿尔很有可能帮着一起动手，毕竟他们之间是有过条约的。

王耀深知以现在自己的状况，是绝对无法和阿尔抗衡的。虽然和伊万刚刚闹翻，不过出于同盟条约的限制他会帮自己的忙，只是如果这次让伊万的军队进入家门，那就无异于引狼入室。

躺在床上越想这事越担心，他几乎一晚没睡，一直在辗转反侧。天亮的时候他决定去尽快打探一下小湾那边的消息，越快越好。

于是他不顾自己因为身体虚弱正在休病假的现实，匆匆赶往办公室。一路上他觉得双腿都在发抖。呼啸的北风掀起墙上的宣传画，一张纸直接飞过来扣在他脸上。气急败坏地拿下来一看，上面赫然一行大字，“人有多大胆，地有多大产！”，画面撕了一半，只能看到紧密挨在一起的麦杆——不消说，这上面肯定画了一个坐在紧凑的麦穗上的孩子，而且是那种现在翻遍全国都找不出一个的那种胖娃娃。

王耀很想骂点什么，可是他现在满腹只有悲哀和焦虑。以及愈发清晰的虚弱感。他觉得自己必须先停下来休息一下，否则一定会晕倒在路边。

他靠着墙角慢慢坐下来。天开始下雪，不大，雾气蒙蒙的，他甚至看不清飘下的雪花。

如果阿尔真的出兵的话……很难说有没有这种可能性。他想起阿尔投来的怨恨甚至带有杀气的眼神。也许他想让我死，也许他会扶植那个旧上司重新让我回到那个混乱的年代。王耀想。就像他怎么帮勇洙，怎么扶持南越。他不会再对自己心慈手软。

但是这次，没人再会在背后支撑他。决裂的一刻，注定全世界的伤害都要向他袭来。

他抱紧膝盖，看向落雪的天空。他不知道如果一直坐着会不会冻死……应该不会吧，以他的特殊身份，也不是说死就能死的。身为国家，只能流血和疼痛。马克思说，国家是个人欲望达到极致的产物，听到这个说法以后他就恍然大悟，没有善始的国家们，永远不得安享天年的无疾而终。

这时他忽然想起那个被不同的人问起的没有答案的问题。如果说国家的善终是什么，恐怕只有共产主义的实现了吧。

那我为什么还活着……为了那一天的来到，请让我……

王耀迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。醒来的时候发现自己正躺在医院里，手背上留着几个针孔和大片淤青。

浑身疼痛，他还是挣扎着想爬起来，无奈浑身的骨头好像都不在一起了一样，完全使不上力气。

上司来看他，告诉他他已经昏睡了好几天。

王耀叹了口气，躺在床上望着惨白色的天花板。

“听护士说，你在昏迷的时候不断叫着小湾。看来你真的很担心那边的局势。”

“不仅是这样……我梦见她了，她很小的时候，我抱着她看海。身边还有小香，有时候勇洙和小菊也会来。可是忽然小菊变成了一个凶狠的怪物……”王耀叙述着他的梦，声音越来越低，“最后我看到阿尔弗雷德出现在面前，他高大得如同一个怪兽，小湾好像被他控制了一样，双目无神地，用枪指着我……不管我怎么喊她她都不肯回应我，一直走过来，阿尔就在旁边笑……”王耀几乎要哭了一样，眼里含着泪水。

“那我现在告诉你一个让你安心的消息吧。大使级会谈那边传来话，说美国不会出兵，而且也强烈反对台湾反攻大陆。”

王耀在那一刻第一次觉得，之前在大使级会谈上面付出的精力没有白费。

他深出了一口气，浑身无力地重新闭上眼睛。

灾难正在慢慢过去，但是王耀的身体并没有好转的迹象。随之而来的和中印领土争端中，他带着伤冲进印度的本土，看着对方战战兢兢地惶恐是不是中国军队下一刻就要进入首都，然而王耀却不声不响地退了出来。说是要和平解决问题，实际也因为，他的伤，无论内伤外伤，都不允许他再轻举妄动。

印度的背后有着阿尔和伊万两个人的支持。王耀一直在想，这次算不算是，他面对整个世界的敌对的胜利。

或者这一切只是开始？

和对印战争同一年，古巴导弹危机爆发，这个世界和战争擦肩而过。伊万的退缩引起了社会主义阵营的微妙震荡。

两年以后，阿尔开始出兵干涉越南，帝国主义的火焰很有可能蔓延到西南边陲。而伊万，正在西北东北两片领土的问题上步步紧逼。

面对同时来自四面八方的灾难，退无可退。

第一颗原子弹试爆成功的时候，他在心里这样想。那朵蘑菇云慢慢地扩散开来，他觉得心里小小地震了一下。

核武器。即使很久之后，也只有近于不死之身的王耀敢多靠近试爆地点几步，千年的灵秀让他轻易嗅出丧亡之气。可是这种气息并没有使他畏葸不前，相反地，似乎是狂热和太过深刻的孤寂让他心里充满了敌意和无所针对的斗志，对整个世界的强权。就好像西方古老传说中的诅咒往往来自太过强大的力量，他怀疑核武器是不是也将变成每一个有核国家，甚至全世界的诅咒。

但愿不是，即使是，他也别无选择。他知道每天伊万和阿尔都有多少核弹头指着他，来自伊万的压力越来越大，讽刺的是中苏同盟还在持续。他需要用核弹对准伊万的心脏来保证同盟条约的持续有效。

这是多么大的悲剧。王耀坐在滚滚的黄沙中寂寞地想起签约的那个情人节。圣瓦伦丁的祝福并不会眷顾每一个人，尤其是，利益纠葛之下的国家。他们不配得到祝福。

王耀有些怀念那个红色的大家庭，至少在那里他能找到安全感。而现在他坚信，伊万已经脱离了当初的红色梦想，他们已经不在一条战线了。

上司说：“现在对我们威胁最大的是苏修。”

王耀需要身边有更多的红色力量来保证自己的安全。自从和伊万分道扬镳后，原来最坚定的盟友小朝开始在他们之间摇摆不定，大有倾向于伊万的意思。

“王耀，我决定向越南派出军队。”那天上司忽然通知他，“其实我们早已向那里派出了技术工程人员和少部分军队。可是我觉得，如果想要尽快打倒美帝国主义，加强共产主义的力量，就必须增派军队，尽全力打破美帝的妄想。”

“是，听从主席指示！”

不知道从什么时候开始，对于上司的看法，王耀不再发出任何质疑，甚至不提出任何建议。完成这些指示仿佛变成了他的天职。这么长时间和上司的相处让他觉得，这个人是全知全能的，他不需要顾虑什么。

“还有啊，最近我们走白专路线的似乎还大有人在，我们有必要进行一次整风，乃至发动全国的阶级斗争运动！”上司抽了一口烟，“不过这种事情还是需要谨慎，毕竟我们现在的主要矛盾是人民内部矛盾。我想，如果必要的时候，还是要召你回来。”

“听从调遣。”

“记住啊，和帝国主义对抗，不能怕，也不能心慈手软。还记得我跟你说过的话吗？”

“记得！主席指示过，我们要坚持共产主义，这世界上还有三分之二的受苦人需要解放。帝国主义永远是我们最大的敌人！”王耀把身体站得笔挺，大声答道。

上司点点头，示意他可以离开了。

越南的丛林不管何时都潮湿而闷热。从灌木丛里艰难地拔出腿来，不知名的植物有尖利的刺，扎的王耀生疼。不过他没理会腿上的伤口，继续跟着队伍前行。

“快趴下！是敌人的轰炸机！”忽然有人大喊。

大家各自寻找掩体躲藏，一阵狂轰滥炸之后，王耀爬起来抖抖身上的泥土，听到远处隐约的枪声。

“前面发现敌军！”

冲锋号响起，人数并不多的部队一鼓作气向前冲去。前方是一支美军步兵部队，正在和北越游击队开火。

中国军队跳进附近的壕沟里面开始向美军远距离开火。受到攻击的美军扔下游击队，开始发起冲锋。王耀狠咬着牙一刻不停地向敌军扫射，有人倒在尘土中，后面很快就有士兵补充上来。王耀在心里骂了一句，咬开拉环，对准前方敌人最密集的地方扔了一颗手榴弹，爆炸的尘土飞扬，混乱中有几名美军士兵已经跳进壕沟里，开始和中国军队缠斗。战壕里顷刻间传来谩骂和厮打的声音。

无奈之下中国军队开始撤退，大家纷纷跳出战壕，但是没人敢轻易开枪，恐怕伤了纠缠中的自家军队。远处的呐喊声告诉王耀，对方派了增援部队——孤军深入。这个词在王耀脑海中一闪而过。这次他们的指挥员显然犯了个致命的错误，不但没能援助北越游击队，反而把自己陷入孤立。

此时的王耀并不怕，反而觉得心里充满斗志。没有人愿意撤退，有些士兵甚至违抗撤退的命令，冲上去以死相搏。

“妈的，美帝国主义欺负了我们一百多年，终于有个报仇雪恨的机会，我们居然要逃跑！”有人愤怒地喊，“是爷们的跟我冲！我看谁怕死！”

一些开始准备撤退的士兵显然受到了鼓舞，返身冲了回去。紧随其后的王耀却在此时，心里一下子变得空荡荡的。这句话敲打在心头，让他有了那么一瞬间的犹豫。

然而这里始终是战场。

“打倒帝国主义！”前面有人倒下，临死时声嘶力竭地发出这样的呼喊。

到处都是枪声，喊叫声，人死之前的哀鸣，愤慨的呐喊。子弹几次擦着耳朵呼啸而过，王耀不知道自己是不是中了枪，肉体已然麻木，只有精神还指挥着他继续打下去。敌军的士气显然不足，有些人甚至扔下武器溃散，而中国军队愈战愈勇。

直到天明，这一股中国军队和数倍于自己的敌军几乎同归于尽。

王耀觉得似乎是撤退的时候了，周围看不到敌人，也看不到战友——他们都安静地躺在地上，只有他一人艰难地挣扎起来。如果他不是个国家而只是普通的人，或许也只能落得和他们一样的境地。

他怀疑自己怎么还有力气走路。手指发软甚至握不住枪，他两手胡乱地按在腰间的配枪上，跌跌撞撞地向大部队集结的地方回撤。

可惜他不确定这是不是正确的方向。

凭感觉往前摸，眼睛里不断冒出金星，不大能看清面前的路。微曦的晨光慢慢显露于东方的天际，而他只是在空无一人的林间挣扎前进。

转过一个弯，王耀忽然注意到前面似乎有人声。小心翼翼地过去看，他看见两个美国人，一个躺在那里奄奄一息，另一个半跪在他身边，在胸前划着十字。

王耀凑近了一步，半跪的人双手交握低声说了句什么，然后拉过扔在一边的军服，把已故去的战友的脸轻轻蒙上，又在胸前画了个十字。

也许是被这种场景触动了心里面的惆怅，王耀不禁伫立在原地，看着这最后的告别礼完成。这时跪在地上的人站起身来，拍拍腿上的土，就在他转过身走向王耀的方向那一刻，王耀忽然觉察到了什么

没错，即使在朦胧的晨雾里看不清那人的脸孔，随着两个人距离拉近，他脸上慢慢堆砌了惊诧和随之而来的愤怒。

“阿尔弗雷德！”王耀几乎是失口喊出。

对面的人一愣，然后大步窜上来，一把揪住王耀。

“王耀……”贴得太近的距离让王耀看清了阿尔脸上的怨毒之色，他感觉得到，阿尔的双手也在颤抖。看他苍白的脸色和布满血丝的眼睛，就知道那人现在的状态不比自己好到哪去。

王耀从容不迫地打掉阿尔的手。阿尔喘着粗气盯着他。

“你怎么在这里？”

“有霸权的地方一定有中国人民反对霸权的身影。”

阿尔的胸膛起伏，他没有继续王耀的话往下说，而是从牙缝里挤出一句话：“从昨夜开始，这是我送走的第五个孩子。这都是因为你！”

“哼哼，你这么说好像我家没有死人一样……你别在这里装慈善家了，死亡难道不是我们应该习惯的吗？”

“那是因为你从来视人命如草芥！”阿尔大吼，“死了一半还有两亿人，能说出这种话的你怎么可能怜惜他们的生命……

“你闭嘴！”王耀同样用力吼道，尽管每喊出一句话，胸腔里都会渗出血的味道。“你什么时候怜惜过你的人民吗？用自己的士兵做核武器辐射实验你不承认吗？还有这几次战争，因为你的霸权野心牺牲的美国人有多少你心里清楚的很！你有什么资格说我？”

“我这是为了正义！为了不让他们像你一样被红色的幻象所迷惑。你现在疯了，你做的一切都是错的！”

“别用正义当幌子维护霸权了，你的野心已经是路人皆知。我希望你赶紧停止你妄自尊大的做法，由南越或者北越来统一这和你毫无关系，你赶紧离开这片土地！”王耀厉声道。

“该滚的人是你！”阿尔喘息着，狠狠推了王耀一把，然后窜步上前拎起差点摔倒的王耀，“你说，你和南越或者北越有什么关系？嗯？别告诉我因为这里曾经是你的属地。”

耀大笑：“我来这里是为了传播革命之火，解救这里那些被殖民者，和你们这种帝国主义分子压迫的人民。为了正义，这种话什么时候轮到你说？你家的人民还生活在资产阶级的压迫下，你却到这里来跟我说正义？真是笑话。”

“解救？哈哈，你才在说笑！明明错的人是你，共产主义只是个幻想罢了，连你们自己都不知道它是什么。”阿尔眼神冷厉，“只有我的正义，我的民主和自由，才是被证明正确的路。你说的共产主义，它带给了你什么？混乱？贫弱？疾病和灾难？”

王耀喘着粗气一拳打开咄咄逼人的阿尔：“你给我听着，别用你那套东西套在我身上，这法子早在几十年前就失效了！别以为你掠夺的野心还能在这世界上存留多久，总有一天，你会走向灭亡！”

阿尔擦擦嘴角的血，他已经没有力气再还击。其实王耀也已经筋疲力尽，刚才打出的一拳用的力让他觉得头脑一阵眩晕，他勉强支撑住身体，看着阿尔踉跄地后退一步，跌坐在地上。

王耀退后一步，靠着背后的树干缓缓堆坐在地上。刚才用力的喊话使他连呼吸都已经不均匀，口内充满了铁锈的味道，他知道那是血。不仅是他自己的血，而且是整个土地整个民族流血不止的伤口。

他可曾有一刻有过真正安静和平的环境？没有，从来没有，身边永远充满了争端和纠葛，战火随时可能把他焚烧殆尽。他看着面前瘫坐在地上的青年，他不懂，那个年轻的国家，为什么如此急于把自己投入到一次次战火中。

“该死的！”阿尔忽然痛苦地捶着地面骂道，“那帮混蛋又跑了，否则我这次才不会败给你那几个人和那些破武器。”

“军无斗志你还想赢？笑话！说吧，国内的反战游行如何了？是不是也需要用你所谓的没有人性的手段去镇压？”

阿尔怨愤地抬眼看着王耀：“我宁可因为民众的自由呼声败在战场上，也不要和你一样用不切实际的信念蒙蔽公众，让他们为你的疯狂牺牲自己的生命！”

“少来这套！你不懂我的信仰，就别在这里指责我！”

他们穿着粗气，恶狠狠地瞪着对方。争吵变得无谓，却没有人意识到那些坚持之中潜藏的荒谬可笑。

晨风吹过树林刷刷作响，阳光驱散了最后一丝晨雾。明明是美好的清晨，昨夜的鏖战仿佛并不存在，连血色都被无辜的朝阳洗刷殆尽。他们在这样的阳光里对视，眼睛里却只有杀伐的仇恨。

沉默良久，王耀在心里想了一万遍，如果自己还有点力气，一定早早离开这个鬼地方，才不要和这个白痴在这里大眼瞪小眼；如果力气能再大一点就把他掐昏过去最好了……看阿尔的神情，估计他也是这么想的。

于是王耀想爬起来，结果他悲哀地发现，在极度疲惫的时候一旦坐下，就再也站不起来了。

阿尔坐在对面冷哼，一脸“你要是能站起来我就去见撒旦”的表情。

王耀有点后悔，自己刚才为什么要和这个家伙吵架。否则可能他就回去连队了也不一定——至少不用对着这张他最不想见到的脸。

不过对面的阿尔的态度似乎平和了一些，正在饶有兴味地打量着王耀，王耀哼了一声别过头去，装作没看见。

“呐，王，虽然我们现在是敌人，而且你也一定不想理我。但我还是希望你回答我一个困扰了我很久的问题。”

王耀哼了一声，阿尔似乎把这当作默认。

阿尔搔搔头发：“我很好奇一件事……你为什么突然和伊万分手？”

王耀一愣，随即扯了沙哑的嗓子怒气冲冲地大喊：“阿尔弗雷德！这事和你无关，这是我们社会主义阵营内部的问题！”

“啊哈，内部问题？”阿尔躺在地上，笑成一个团，“你一直死要面子，这一点到现在都没变。”

“哼，反正不会有人和你一样，把自己的失败公之于众。”

“你说那个白皮书啊。你家上司把它批评的体无完肤。可是我想知道，”阿尔翻了个身，用双臂强撑着身体，“你究竟是怎么看的？”

“很早之前我就说过了。现在我还是同样的观点！”王耀扭过身去，不再看阿尔。

背后是一阵沉默，无休止的沉默简直让王耀无法忍受，不过他还是没有回过头去。

那一刻他忽然想起号召冲锋的那名士兵的喊话。当时的片刻犹豫，此时此地在这个人面前，忽然延展成了凌乱而繁复的思绪，乱麻一般绕在脑子里。

原来能够凝滞和湮没一些东西的，不仅仅是时间。还有比时间更强大的力量，剥蚀着他们的灵魂，改变他们，或者让他们变得更加顽固。

“这次明明只是闲聊几句，你的态度就不能好一点吗？”阿尔小声地嘟哝了一句，似乎满不在乎地重新躺回地上，“我可没有力气再跟你吵架。”

“什么时候你不把对着伊万的核弹头分一半对着我，再找我闲聊吧，别以为我不知道你多少次计划对我用那些玩意。”

不过他还是转过身来，看了看面前四仰八叉的人，那家伙身上沾满了泥土和树叶，脸上一道泥一道血，衣服划了好几个口子，天蓝的眼睛里横七竖八地穿插着血丝。王耀觉得这样子很滑稽，不过他一点都笑不出来。

估计自己的样子也没好看到哪去。在战争中疲惫的人们，即使在战场上如狼似虎地显示出勇气和胆识，当杀戮暂歇，又有多少时候，不是这样狼狈地顾影自怜？

当全部荒谬的信念和无法判定对错的坚持针锋相对，自己的敌人变成了自己的镜子，谁能从中看到自己那扭曲的影子，谁又能觉察灵魂深处的吟唱？

从这面镜子里，他们看得最清楚的，只有战争的痛彻心扉。

后来他们被各自的搜救队发现了，用担架抬了回去。王耀躺在摇摇晃晃地担架上，听队长对自己传达上司的指示。他说，这两年你在这边辛苦了，因为国内的斗争形势，所以决定召你回国。

那是一场轰轰烈烈的运动，不管从哪个角度来说都是如此。

王耀察觉到自己的虚弱和无力，以及头脑的愈发不清楚。原本他以为那种无力感来自战场上的颠沛，然而回国之后，坐在窗边看街道上整日不散的游行队伍和示威群众，他才明白自己的身体里正在经历怎样的天翻地覆。

王耀从街边贴得高高的大字报下面走过，嘴里反复念叨着主席的最新指示。他觉得最近红宝书里面的东西背的特别快，倒是以前学的那些东西快忘光了，甚至是他惦记了几千年的农业，如果现在问他一亩地能产多少粮食，他每次答案的数量之间都差的十万八千里。

不过这样似乎没什么不好，反正他现在每日的工作并不是去地里收粮食，他没有太大的必要记住这个。现在到处都在宣传，要让全国进行一场彻底的革命，王耀有的时候真的觉得自己变化得很大，看问题的眼光似乎都和以前不一样了。

可是仔细想想，似乎也没有。明明有很多东西，都是太熟悉不过了。每当看到什么，他都会联想起以前，很早很早的以前，那些洋鬼子们还没有打进来的那些日子。

他的身体还是不大好，有时候会咳血或者眩晕。上司来看他，安慰他说这不要紧，现在全国的运动就是在给他治病。

他信任地点点头。

“王耀，你要记住，现在全世界都在孤立我们，可是我们不能被困难吓倒。”

“谨遵主席教诲！”

“最近苏修在我们的边境问题上表现出了极大的野心，我们对此一定要提高警惕。现在美帝和苏修都要打我们，可是对我们威胁最大的还是苏修。”

“主席觉得他会对我们动武吗？”

上司没有回答他，只是默默地起身向窗口踱去，留给王耀一个背影。

我们正在，与世界为敌。

“共产主义的路，不好走啊！”上司叹道，“当年领导我们的老大哥，如今也成了叛徒。由我们自己摸索前路，还有抵抗他们的进攻，难哪！”

上司是个不会丧气的人，他说出这种话，或许只是感慨吧。

当年并肩作战的战友，如今也成了刀枪相向的敌人。相爱走到终途，终于要以相杀为结。

珍宝岛的枪声毫无征兆地打响，多年来边境上龃龉不清的矛盾终于化成不可挽回的刀兵相见。

伊万哪，伊万，那真的是你吗？那个把马克思主义经典交到我手里的人，那个在战争中援助我的人，那个在我新生之后拉着我的手帮我蹒跚起步的人，那个曾经爱我曾经对我海誓山盟，说要一起走到共产主义的极乐家园的人。你什么时候变成了这样，为了一点微薄的利益，不惜与我为敌？在这个不足一平方公里的小岛上，王耀满心哀伤地端着枪瞄准面前曾经并肩作战过的，熟悉的军队。

大雪纷飞，遮盖了他的视线，也遮盖住他的心。他早已不爱伊万，但是胸膛里燃烧的悲愤，却正和他们所曾经共同信仰的红色之火一样炽烈。

那份爱如今也要变成恨意了。王耀想，不过是类似的历史，再重来一次，有什么大不了。

一梭子弹发出，对方的军队惨叫着扑倒在雪地里。

紧接着他看到风雪中那个熟悉的身影，他看到他的围巾在风中翻飞，于是回忆无端地指向了某个寒冷的冬季，伊万摘下自己的围巾绕在他的脖子上，遮住他冻得通红的脸颊。

那一刻的温暖早已冰封在这北国之地。他从雪坑里爬起来，看着面前步步逼近的敌人。

“哟，小耀，真想不到你会为了这个小岛亲自来一趟。”

“这句话应该我说，这里是我的领土，请你赶紧离开！”

“别发这么大火，不过是个小岛而已，你怎么忍心因为它跟我伤了和气？”伊万慢慢走近，完全不惧怕王耀的威吓，王耀渐渐看清他脸上孩子般的笑容。那双眼睛里却封印着和笑容不相符的紫色寒意。

王耀下意识地后退一步。他无端地想起朝鲜的战场，阿尔和自己那次激烈的扭打。这次他绝对不想和这个北极熊在雪地里再厮打一次。真的够了。

几发子弹打在伊万脚边的雪地上，雪沫四下飞溅。

“快滚！”

“别这么不客气，小耀，你真的不给我留情面了么？”

“留情面？是你先对我动手的还指望我给你留情面？真是可笑，我不是以前那个任人欺凌的弱者了，伊万·布拉金斯基！”王耀大吼。

“喔听到这种话我可真伤心，”伊万停了停脚步，故做难过的样子，“你忘了你曾经多么爱我了吗？”

“别来这套！现在那一切都结束了，我不再对你有任何感情……伊万我警告你别再往前走！”

伊万完全不听他的警告，继续迈着步子，直到停在他咫尺之遥，“可是啊，小耀，我还喜欢你呀。我不想伤害你，只要你肯成为我的一部分，我就会好好对待你的。”

王耀喘着粗气，冰冷的风灌进气管里，好像有无数把刀子切割着他的喉咙。他一时说不出话来。

“有什么不好？共产主义的实现，就是要我们都在一起，大家都成为同一个国家。而这个使命，将要由我完成。哦小耀，你看你完全没有一个布尔什维克主义者的觉悟，不肯做出牺牲的话，是不会实现梦想的。”

那一瞬间王耀觉得，他听到了迄今为止最大的笑话。这比之前他曾经相信过而后又觉得无比荒唐的，阿尔弗雷德所说的“跟着HERO走你一定会变得强大”更加荒谬。

这一切都是错的，从来没有人对我说过一句实话；从来没有人，带我走过一条正确的路。

王耀绝望地从腰间掏出手枪，闭上眼睛扳下了扣机。

子弹穿过伊万的左肩。他的脸因为疼痛而扭曲了一下，整个人倒退了几步，可是他并没有倒下，也没有逃走。

“王耀，想不到你真的对我开枪了。王耀，既然我这么说都没有用，那么，就别怪我无情了。”

凶猛的北极熊终于露出尖利的牙齿。他不知从哪里抽出水管，重重地击在王耀的身上。尽管用机关枪挡了一下，那金属的武器依旧戳入了他的血肉，他觉得自己的骨头好像断了好几根。

眼前一黑，王耀差点摔倒在地，他掏出枪再度反击，手指却已经失去了开枪的力气。目光朦胧中他看到举起水管的伊万，那一刻他的脑海中闪现的，竟然是两幅重叠的画面——

和他在温暖的房间里欢爱的恋人，还有很多很多年前，在金銮殿上强暴他的蛮横暴徒。

“不——”王耀失声喊出。但是水管并没有砸下来。耳边响起冲锋号声，还有子弹划过耳边的锐鸣。

昏过去的前一刻他很想喊一句伊万我恨你。可是昏阙很快夺去了他的声音。

他不知道自己是不是在流泪，只有眼角的刀割一般的寒意，直直刺入他的大脑。他失去了最后的知觉。

醒来的时候他正躺在医疗所的床上，周围的一切都是白色。

“你醒了啊。这么快就复苏，想必是没什么大碍。”医生庆幸地说。

其实这点伤对他来说根本不至于昏倒。王耀木然地想，只是那种刀刺入心脏的感觉是什么？让他在那一刹那失了神。

伊万，伊万啊，我知道原来这才是你，一百多年以来侵占了我无数土地的人，率领着大军侵入我都城的人，在那北地边疆多次屠杀我人民的人，对我痛下狠手苦苦相逼的人。原来你从来没有变过，你一直是那个北方冷峻的斯拉夫人，懂得如何不惜牺牲任何人来为自己争取最大的利益。

就像我从来没有变过——就算即将失去一切，也从不轻言放弃；就算被伤害过无数次，也终究可以屹立不倒。

王耀擦擦眼角的泪水，跳下床来，看着吃惊的医生。

“我不要紧的。把我的枪给我。我要回去战场杀敌！”

这次冲突的后续是，珍宝岛自卫反击战，中国军队大获全胜。

回到首都后，战斗英雄们都获得了表彰，成为人人学习的楷模。看着他们举着奖章高兴而自豪的脸，他想给他们一个赞许的笑容，却一点都笑不出来。

伊万临走时那冷酷的声音还残留在耳边：“你记住，王耀，很快就有更大的灾难等着你。我会用外科手术来把你改造成为我所需要的样子，否则，就彻底毁灭你！”

王耀拖着沉重的脚步回到上司办公室。一路上他已经看到开始准备防御工事的工人队伍。

“王耀啊，苏修已经发了狠话。而且他们还在报纸上污蔑我们要动用核武器，以此作为发动战争的借口……你怕不怕？”

“报告主席，我不怕！我相信我们一定会最终打败苏修！”

王耀也不知道自己说的是不是真话，要说一点都不怕那不可能。本田菊当年的悲惨境地看了以后，即使他再怎么对那家伙恨之入骨，也觉得这有些残忍。如果伊万真的动手，绝对不会比当年的阿尔心慈手软。

但是王耀确实没什么太大的恐惧感。他觉得自己已经死过很多回了，背上让他几乎流尽了全身的血液的伤疤依旧存留，他想，再没有比当年更难熬的时候了。

虽然这次再没有人和他并肩作战。王耀觉得有些心酸，但是他忽然想到另外一个问题。

尽管不大想问，他还是最终开了口。

“主席……我想知道，毕竟随便动用核武器是很危险的事情。如果苏修真的打算这么做，那别人会不会有所阻拦？”

“你是说美帝？”旁边的干部插话道，“怎么可能！美帝从一开始就亡我之心不死，一心要把我们变成他的殖民地，后来又对我们破坏行为不断。现在他怎么会帮我们？王耀，你要端正你的思想，不要寄希望于……”

“行了行了，现在不是说这个的时候。”上司摆了摆手，阻止干部继续说下去，“王耀啊，不管怎么样我们的处境很危险……你知道，大使级会议已经停了将近一年，美帝的想法无从得知。但是能肯定的一点就是，帝国主义灭亡我们的阴谋从未停止。所以希望你能做好相应的准备。这一次，将是一场恶战。”

“是！”

王耀走出办公室的时候觉得脚下有些发飘。懦夫，你怕了么？王耀在心里对自己吼。打起精神来，有什么了不起的？只要不死，你就迟早能再站起来，报仇雪恨！想想以前吧，面对阿尔几次的威胁你什么时候怕过？你什么时候……

不，不对。王耀忽然愣在原地。回忆如同决堤的河流，不知会流向那个方向。那封在朝鲜战场上，伊万给他的信，虽然只读过一遍，却在此时此刻被清晰地记起来。关于阿尔计划过对自己动用核武器的内容。

他不是没有后怕过，但是感到的威胁远不及此。即使后来知道阿几次计划用核弹头打垮他，他也没有这样担忧过。

大概是因为这一次真的是到了绝路。之前面对阿尔的威胁他都想，有伊万在，对方绝不会轻举妄动。然而这次正是那个给了他全部安全感的人，反而成了自己最大的威胁。

王耀觉得自己的心在突突跳个不停。有些湮远的回忆正在渐次流回脑海之中，和现实的一切掺杂在一起。他从来没有忘记，却从来不想触及。

与此同时，更多的波澜从心底惊起，除了那些琐碎的分合，还有曾经的自己的无数倒影影影绰绰。

王耀发狂地跑在道路上，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，穿过游行的群众队伍，穿过贴满标语的大街小巷。

以前也曾经有过的喑哑和岑寂，思维和感情一瞬间的，可以挽回或者不可以挽回的改变；疯狂抑或是凌乱，不管怎样他都是他；他从未改变过，可是又无时无刻不在改变。相信什么或摒弃什么，他从来都很清楚，却从来不曾明了。

有人给他指出一条路么？还是说他从来都走在自己的固执和执着之上，披荆斩棘？乃至于，他一直笃信着一些真实的幻境，一梦千年？从远古的洪荒一路走来，王耀，谁给你这个名字，谁给你这颗灵魂？

一只无形的手推着他走向一个未知却又可以预料的方向。他喘息着与命运——他那么称呼那股力量——对抗，妥协，再对抗。然而最后他的选择只能是与之携手前进。

多么凄惶，多么荣耀。

他跪在黄土地上。亘古的波涛携卷着千年的咆哮拍打着他的心灵。就算不能回忆，那么至少留存住深入灵魂的铭刻，尽管它们沉睡已久。

直到暮色四合，他才拖着疲惫的双腿回到家里。正值有人送来一封信，据说是上司得到的紧急密报：伊万正在暗地里和阿尔沟通，在对他进行“外科手术”之前争取对方的默许甚至支持。

该死的，他们早就有串通不是么？我刚才的想法真是太不切实际了……阿尔那家伙，他早就恨我入骨；弄不好，这次他也会和伊万同时对我发动进攻吧？王耀绝望地把那封信一扔，满脑子的胡思乱想促使他喊出声来：“双倍的核弹？哈哈，你们尽管来好了！我王耀怕过谁？！”

他躺在床上一个人不住地狂笑。肚子有些饿，但是他不想起身弄吃的。

好累，现在的他只想好好睡一觉——哪怕明天可能就再无法醒来。

他与整个世界进行着拼死角力。而危亡的到来迫在眉睫。


	5. 五、变局

**Alfred side_5** **（** **1941** **——** **1949** **）**

阿尔站在潮起潮落的海岸，夕阳如同流血的伤者，沿着西方的天际仓惶逃遁。而如今这片岛屿也血迹斑斑，被炸毁的舰船的残骸浮荡在被夕阳染红的海洋上面，好像无数渗出血的尸体。

阿尔呆立在原地木然地看着这番景象，忽然觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海，与此同时就是侧腹的新伤一阵阵火烧火燎的疼痛。

他跪在潮湿的海岸上，蜷缩起身子干呕起来，却什么都吐不出来。海水开始涨潮，很快冰凉的海水浸没了他的腿，潮湿而苦涩的海水沿着衣服爬上来，开始侵蚀他的伤口。一阵阵钻心的痛，阿尔喘息着，跌跌撞撞地从海沙里拔出脚来。

暮色围困受伤的灵魂，一时间的绝望感窒息了阿尔。

自出生以来，他从未受过这样的伤害。相比那些以伤疤为勋章的国家来说，他现在的悲愤简直值得嘲笑一番，但是对他来说，这已经是无比的惨痛了。

为了平复心情，他扭开收音机打算听听来自本土的声音聊以慰藉。受到干扰的电波效果很差，他从杂音中勉强分辨着上司的声音。

上司的宣言听得他逐渐变得热血沸腾，从远在千百公里之外的电波里他听到了来自全国公民的激昂。他听说那位先天残疾的上司为了表明自己的决心，居然在议会面前站起在轮椅上。阿尔对自己没能看到这一场面深表遗憾，只是用脑子想想那个场景，他就觉得自己热泪盈眶，如果在场，他觉得自己一定会哭出来的。

是时候与轴心国决一死战了。热血在胸腔里沸腾起来，他简直要为自己之前的退缩和懦弱感到羞耻了——回避永远不是面对邪恶的最有效的方式，而对邪恶的憎恶同样是被邪恶所慑服的表现之一，他从那一刻认定，自己将是直面邪恶，拯救世界的英雄。

他对全世界宣布：自己将要以主力经营国防；对任何为自由而战之勇敢民族，美国皆承担充分援助之义务；道义与本国安全均不许美国默认一个牺牲他国自由换来的和平。

美国的军队顷刻间充斥了太平洋和大西洋，亚瑟，甚至阿尔一向敌视的伊万，都获得了他的援助——其实早在一年之前，他的《租借法案》就带给了这些人很大的帮助。

阿尔自己踏上了去往轰炸本田菊本土的航空母舰。不管将军怎么劝说他还有更重要的使命，以及向他灌输这次任务的危险性，他都置之不理，坚持要去亲自报一箭之仇。

将军最后无奈地答应了他的请求。

“好吧阿尔，那么你小心点。其实你这个想法蠢透了，如果万一掉到海里没有人救得了你……立正！别一脸无所谓的样子，虽然你死不了，可是如果你有了闪失情况会很不妙……你究竟有没有在听我说话？”

“有！将军！”阿尔立正站好，“我会小心的。”

“轰炸之后无需返航，直接在中国跳伞或降落。告诉士兵，只要跟遇到自己的中国人说‘我是美国人’，他们就会帮你们的。”

中国……阿尔的脑海中刹那间闪过王耀的脸。他忽然有些担心，却并不知晓自己到底在担心什么。他的心里怀着复杂的感觉，有时候，例如看到南京大屠杀的照片时，他闭上眼睛会觉得王耀其实已经死了，混在那些尸体里面被人埋葬在那个死亡之城。他知道这种想法是可笑的，但是在想到这个问题的当事他并没有过多地考虑什么，只是觉得这真遗憾。

可是到了今天这种想法重新回到脑海里的时候，他忽然害怕起来。

回忆里重新出现了他把王耀抱在怀里的感觉，无比真实而又切近。他甚至能够回忆起手指上的触感，有黑色的发丝流过指间的细腻冰凉。

如果他死了我会不会遗憾？阿尔在心里问自己。他此时正坐在轰炸机的驾驶舱里，他听着炸弹投下的声音，然后满意地拉着控制杆让飞机上升。这样的时候思维往往触及的不是温软的人性——如果对于国家来说它还占什么分量的话——而是迈向胜利的快感，以死亡作为铺路石的胜利，还有复仇的满足感。

估摸着炸弹快要落地的时刻，他脑中也闪过了一道怜悯，不过乐天派的阿尔即使在这样的时候也能找到安慰自己的理由——嘿，谁要管本田那个疯子家人的死活？想想他是怎么炸我的珍珠港和王耀的临时首都吧！

然后他下意识地摸摸身上未愈的伤口，又把目光投向中国的方向。

他觉得是时候去见他一面了——在《租借法案》使用于王耀之前他就曾经通过欧洲一些国家转卖低价武器给王耀，那之后的援助项目也有很大几笔；那个时候他就觉得自己应该去见见他，但是出于国家立场他所做的只是批准了一支雇佣军前去援华。

现在欧洲是他无可争议的援助对象，他已经把自己大部分的兵力都调入大西洋。

而王耀，是他永远不愿意放弃的人。

他一直很遗憾上次在中国降落之后他没能看到王耀。他听说那个已经被战争折磨得筋疲力尽的人正在临时的陪都抵抗着不分昼夜的疯狂轰炸。阿尔并没有太过吃惊于本田菊的心狠手辣，他感到意外的倒是王耀顽强的生命力。

他想去见他一面，分外地想。那个柔弱而坚韧的身影此时再度清晰地出现在他的脑海里，甚至如同一个魅影般飘荡不去。他并不能轻易断言当初自己把王耀弃之不顾是对是错，然而此时此刻，他是如此急迫地想要到那片熟悉而又陌生的土地上，去帮助孤立无援的王耀。

刚刚结束在欧洲战场的巡视，他就迫不及待地登上了前去中国的飞机。

夜幕下的重庆，在没有本田菊家的轰炸机侵袭的时候，看起来还算平静安宁，甚至让人误以为，战火从不曾蔓延及此。

但实际上，当年易守难攻的险要，如今已经不能凭借地形的支撑转危为安。那些环抱着此地的群山在黑黢黢的夜色里也变得带了几分无奈的沉默。这座城市，正在炮火的洗礼下袒露柔软的腹部，在时刻可能降临的危亡之刃下久久战栗。

当时的中国的空军几乎为零，目前在这片天空上面维持空中阵线的除了不久之前匆匆训练的少量中国空军以外，就只有那一支来自美国的志愿军——不过寥寥几百人，却战功赫赫。它被当地百姓称为，飞虎队。

阿尔来到这里的时候比较幸运，恰好是本田菊轰炸的间歇。东方即将破晓，然而黑夜的大幕尚未撤去。下了飞机，阿尔便开始在阴暗不明的光线里寻找王耀的身影，但一无所获。

他有些失望，他深知自己不能久留于此，随着太平洋战争局势的变化，他最终一定会被调派往那里，乃至欧洲战场，以后很可能就再也没机会回来。

所以或许以后就再见不到了。上帝才知道战争会变成什么样子，即使他有百倍的信心胜利属于自己；阿尔轻触身上的伤口，然后疼得一阵龇牙咧嘴。他用这种自虐的方式让自己记住那次疼痛和屈辱，然后想想王耀，还有整个世界，比他遭受到苦痛百倍的伤害，进一步坚定他HERO的斗志。

他觉得用这样的方法，同样可以有效地对付脑中翻滚如浪的渴念。他吸了口气，挺直了腰板。

啊哈，耀，等我打败了你的敌人，解救全世界以后再来等你投入我的怀抱也不赖。阿尔乐天地想，完全沉醉于对未来的梦想之中。这样我们彼此都看不到对方狼狈的样子；还有，以前那些糟糕的事情，什么亏欠什么辜负，统统让他们滚蛋吧。未来才是最美好的不是么？

不是么……他因为幻想而失去焦距的眼神在下一刻完全凝固在出现在面前的人身上——那个他刚刚心心念念想着的人，那个在这片古老的土地上扎着根，永不倒下的国家。

“王耀！”他大叫一声旋风一般冲过去，刚刚脑子里面一团无序的构想瞬间灰飞烟灭。

再也没有什么，比抓住眼前更重要，即使是完美的未来。何况他并不敢对自己和面前这个人许诺什么。

他看清了他的样子，慢慢拉近的距离也拉紧了他的心弦。王耀，他看着对面的人却再也喊不出他的名字。

王耀脸色苍白到怕人，眼眶深陷，瘦弱的身体塞在一个比他大好几圈的、沾满了血迹的军服里，整个人用形销骨立形容一点都不为过。于是阿尔开始吃惊王耀怎么还能站起来，怎么还会出现在自己面前，他担心，王耀会不会在下一刻就倒在地上。

但是对方没有。直到他完全看清王耀的身影和脸庞，王耀都维持着同一个姿势，同一个表情。他看到了他脸上凝固的笑容，哀恸，但是并不绝望。

“你终于来了，阿尔。”王耀的笑容无比疲惫，“我一直在等你。”

十年未曾谋面的情人，再见面居然是这样的场面。其实场面或许很感动，可是阿尔无论如何也无法想象这样一个王耀，这样的状态，这样的神情。

而且他还说，他一直在等着自己。阿尔忽然觉得鼻子根有些发酸。他伸手去握王耀的手，还未等他碰触到那细弱的胳膊，王耀已经无力地靠进他怀里。

“我知道我有些迟了，耀，不过请相信接下来，我会倾尽全力帮你。”怀里的人简直就是一把骨头，硌得他生疼生疼，可是他只是一个劲地把王耀往怀里揽，抱得紧紧以至于连伤口都跟着隐隐作痛。

“我再也不会放弃你了，耀，过去的那些事情……”

“别说过去，”王耀伸出手指轻轻按在他的嘴唇上，“没这个必要，我什么都明白……我们彼此什么都明白对吧？”

“没错，而且相信我，这样的事情很快就会一去不复返了。耀，等战争结束，一切都会大不一样。”

“哦……战争……”王耀痛苦地把头埋在阿尔怀里，“我多希望这一刻赶紧到来！本田菊那个混蛋！”

“好了……”

“阿尔我真的很想说一句，虽然我没有权利怪你来得太晚，可是我真的……呃，我不知道该怎么说，你可以理解我的心情么？明明37年就开始的战争，甚至更早，十年前，十年前我的伤口就开始流血，但是我到了现在才正式对本田宣战，我才敢光明正大地对世界宣布他是我的敌人！我就是在等一个依靠……阿尔，我坚信那个人就是你。所以在你宣战以后我才选择了宣战，除此之外，除此之外我连宣布敌对的勇气都没有……”王耀絮絮叨叨地说道，阿尔看不见他的脸，不知道他是不是在哭，阿尔把手掌覆在王耀裸露的脖颈上面，在这严寒的冬日，它是那么凉。

“哦，听我说，亲爱的耀……你别难过了，好吧就像你说的，之前的事，过去的都过去了。我今天来除了带来我家的空军帮助你运输作战物资，另外就是，我来接你去开会。”

王耀抬起脸不解地看着阿尔，阿尔注意到他眼角的泪痕。

“哦，我们二十六个国家要召开一个重要的会议，到我家去，我们讨论一下如何联合起来一致对敌，彻底打败邪恶的法西斯轴心国……”

正在这时，忽然传来一阵地动山摇，四下响起一阵骚乱，但是没有人尖叫或者哭喊——他们大概都习惯了这样的情况，在本田菊的轰炸机飞临城市上空的时候，不被惊恐和慌乱夺去宝贵的逃生时间。

他们用最快的速度钻进距离自己最近的防空洞里。王耀也拉着阿尔匆匆地寻找庇护所。无数炮弹投下来，烟尘瞬间遮盖了朝阳的霞光。

好像又回到了永夜，紧接着是密不透风的防空洞，无数的人挤在里面，还有人潮涌入，有些人开始哭嚎起来，叫着亲人的名字。阿尔紧紧的把王耀往怀里压，生怕他丢掉了似的，慢慢向防空洞深处退。

“阿尔，找个通风的位置，窒息在防空洞里面的人已经不在少数了。”

阿尔一惊，紧接着王耀又在耳边说：“说不定，本田那混蛋正在使用毒气。”

大地又一阵震动，防空洞里却意外地安静下来，偶尔有啜泣声，还有小孩子在哭。破旧的灯晃了晃，终于灭了。他们陷入黑暗中，随着接连不断的爆炸声，外面有烟气涌入。拥挤的防空洞再次陷入恐慌。

黑暗中呼吸变得越来越困难，有人似乎在试图往外跑，有人还在原地索索发抖。阿尔看不见王耀的表情，只觉得怀里的人也在发抖，而且抖得很厉害。

“又有人死了……我感觉得到，他们在窒息、流血……”

“请忍耐一下，我们的空军不久就会到来这里增援的，现在还有我家的孩子在不是么？他们都会帮助你……”话未说完已经被一阵呛咳打断，这里的空气越来越污浊，而炸弹爆炸后的烟气浓度愈发升高。阿尔只好闭上嘴不说话，默默地忍耐着这地狱般的难耐。

外面的声音愈发混乱，除了轰炸的爆炸声，似乎还有空战的声音，飞机的呼啸。

阿尔有些记不得最后发生了什么事。严重的缺氧使他的思维不甚明晰，只是恍惚记得最后似乎是王耀把他艰难地拖出了防空洞，他躺在阳光下大口地贪婪地吸食新鲜的空气，尽管里面裹满了尘土。而王耀却完全没事似的，蹲在他身边用手抚着他的胸口。

“你还好吧……？”

“我……我死不了……呼……”阿尔喘息着，然后一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，指着天空，“你看，P-40，是飞虎队没错吧？喔，上帝啊，我第一次这么感谢这些打仗用的玩意儿！”

有着标志性的鲨鱼头的P-40在天空中盘旋了几圈以后消失不见。王耀微笑着冲那些飞机挥挥手，然后转回头看着阿尔。

“每到这样的时候，我都会对你产生油然的感激。还有宣战之前的那些援助，我都还记得……”

“啊哈，我就说，HERO我是最棒的！”

王耀忽然露出一个邪邪的笑容：“不过不知道本田在偷袭珍珠港的时候，有没有记得你卖给他的那些物资。”

“你这是在嘲笑吗，”阿尔一骨碌爬起来，“不过无所谓，这些都过去了是吧。而且其实现在你难道没看出来？”他一边说着一边拉起王耀，“本田的一些重要战略物资，已经依赖于我了，想想他为什么恼羞成怒吧，禁运以后他那窘迫的样子我现在想起来都觉得好笑。”

“所以他也只好加紧对我的掠夺。”王耀无奈地摊手，“这也是没有办法的事情。于是说，你说的那个会议……”

“哦跟我来。”阿尔一把拉过王耀的手，“我保证这将是你度过的最美好的新年。”

和亚瑟争吵到无力的阿尔终于怒气冲天地终止了这次对话，但是这并不表示，他放弃了自己的坚持。他重重地关上门，把一脸不满的亚瑟关在屋里，然后大步向等在外面的王耀走去，却看到他正在和伊万说话。

看见阿尔走过来，王耀停止了和伊万的对话，上前关切地问：“你好像很生气的样子。”

“嗯，还好，我已经习惯了和亚瑟吵架了，你知道他的毒舌就和他做的菜一样，那是上帝赐给他的武器。”阿尔自以为幽默地打趣道，“让你久等了……哦，伊万你也在这，怎么没回去休息？”

面无血色的伊万依旧挂着他标志性的微笑：“喔，我正打算回去，正巧碰到王耀在这里，和他打个招呼。怎么，你和亚瑟谈得如何？”

“他没戏了，别理他，就算他一个人不同意也不能阻止我的计划。”阿尔拉过王耀，“亚瑟说什么你别往心里去，四大国之一的身份我给定你了……喏，伊万，你没意见吧？”

“呵呵，我怎么会有意见？王，”伊万转向王耀，“我很荣幸和你并列入四大国，如果以后有机会，我希望我们还能够并肩作战。”

阿尔忽然觉察到了一种威胁的气息。他把王耀揽过身边，维持着客气的语气对伊万笑：“不管怎样我替耀谢谢你之前的援助，就算他已经道谢过了我也要再说谢谢，你知道如果他被打败了对我是怎样的威胁，本田会把他的全部力量都投入到我身上。到时候恐怕我也就自顾不暇了。我会像你停了对王耀的援助那样停止我对欧洲的援助，”说着他看了一眼脸色不大对劲的伊万，又偷偷看看身边的王耀，“这样说来帮助他也是帮助你——没错，这也是这次会议的原因所在，我们的利益都被绑在一起了。”

伊万显然不想再听阿尔滔滔不绝下去，就算他们是战时的盟友，就算阿尔一直在给伊万援助，他终究也是对伊万有着戒备心的。他永远是他憎恶的红色恶魔，这一点不会变。

后来阿尔也跟王耀义正言辞地说过自己对伊万的态度，以此，算是告诫王耀，注意红色病毒的渐染——他已经听说了王耀家里的红色政党的事，以及它和现在王耀的上司有所冲突的问题。虽然现在那并不是主要问题，但是阿尔也不是没有把这个放在心上。

王耀听着他的滔滔不绝只是低头称是，似乎也没往心里去。阿尔叹了口气，王耀虽然这些年来改观很大，但是有些事情还是原来的老样子，他虽然关心上司的问题，但是却有一种对政治的不可言说的麻木感。

“好了，说了这些，也只是我的个人意见罢了。”阿尔最后说道，“明天会议就要开始了，亚瑟那边，他没法说服我；耀，明天的会议你将以四大国之一的身份参与。”

王耀抬起头：“阿尔，你为什么要这么帮我？”

“为什么？”阿尔摸摸头，“我难道不是一直都这样对你么？难道你到现在还不懂我的心意？”

“我……”王耀只是愣怔地看着阿尔，他瘦削苍白的脸上泛起一丝潮红。

“我希望你能够通过自己的力量打败本田菊，然后在战后，在新的和平的秩序里，我们站在一起。我希望你能够真正地跑开过去那些陈腐的东西，跟着我，跟我走向强大和自由。我们可以互相扶持，互相帮助。”阿尔握住王耀的手，“我这么说，够清楚吗？”

“我明白，这些我都懂。只是……”

话未出口，下一秒阿尔已经用吻封住王耀的唇。它干燥而带着凉意，失去了原先的圆润和滑腻感。他心疼地去拥抱那个瘦削的身体。然而当他的手指越过王耀的肩膀，触到他的后背时，王耀的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“唔……”

“啊，怎么了？”

“没什么，我之前跟你说过本田菊在我身上留了一道伤口……”

“喔，我不小心碰到了吗？真对不起。”阿尔慌忙道歉，“只是我没想到它现在还这么痛。介意让我看看吗？”

王耀迟疑了一下，然后慢慢解开衣服。上衣滑落在床上，露出伤痕累累的胴体。阿尔探头去看，只见王耀的背上，从右肩胛骨开始，斜斜下去一直到左边腰侧，一道深重的伤口触目惊心。伤口旁边的皮肉都狰狞地外翻着，虽然已经结痂，但隐约还有血丝冒出。

阿尔心疼地从背后环住王耀的腰肢，他的吻轻轻地落在伤疤附近的皮肤上。

王耀低着头坐着不吭声，阿尔看不到他的表情，他只是吻，虔诚而认真地，吻过没有被伤疤腐蚀的每一寸皮肤。

“是不是……特别痛？”

“还好，比起留下伤的那天，那些在我面前死去的孩子们的惨状给我的伤害……真的不算什么。”

“你说的是……南京……”阿尔说了一半就噤声不语，而王耀在轻轻点头。他知道那次大屠杀是王耀心上多么深重的一道伤痕，到现在依旧血流不止，就好像珍珠港于他——哦不，那一定是比珍珠港还要惨痛的经历。三十万生灵，曾经的都城沦为人间地狱。

“天杀的本田菊！”阿尔不禁恶狠狠骂了一句，“那个败类让他见鬼去吧！我迟早有一天要让他好好尝尝苦头！”

王耀并没有随着他一起愤愤然，而是含着泪笑着攀上他的脖子。

“一百年来，我心里的恨意已经太多，如今我不想再加重我对本田菊本来就充满胸口的恨……阿尔，现在这个时候，我更在乎的是，爱。”

“爱……”阿尔低声重复着这个字眼，然后把王耀轻轻放倒在床上，小心地避开他的伤口。王耀如同小羊般顺服，抱紧阿尔，轻轻吻他的脸，吻他的唇。

“我爱你。”身体交合的过程中，阿尔咬着王耀的耳朵喃喃地说，“等战争结束后，我们就可以真正在一起了，没有人可以分开我们……你高兴么？”

王耀呻吟着，他布满血丝的眼睛里含着泪水，拼命点着头，却无力说出回应的话语。他抱紧阿尔，用身体迎合他，这似乎是他在目前的情况下所能表达的一切。

受到鼓舞的阿尔陶醉地幻想着未来——战争胜利以后，我们之间再不会有辜负，再不会有失望。那时候我们的利益将会牢牢拴在一起，而我们的心，也会摒弃最后的保留。

多么美好的梦幻。只是那时候，他们都在一丝不苟地相信着这一切。

1942年元旦，26个国家共同签署宣言，宣布一致对抗法西斯国家，任何国家不得与之单独媾和。

胜利的希望似乎就在眼前，尽管阿尔知道未来的战斗还会很漫长，但他已经响彻了全世界的“民主兵工厂”的称号和这次会议，已经给了他一个微妙的精神领导的地位。他俨然已经真的成了拯救世界的HERO。

此后他一直奔忙在各个战场之上，太平洋、欧洲、北非……他有一次甚至兴致勃勃地加入了医疗队来到了血染的斯大林格勒，在那一片废墟中寻找到重伤的伊万，给他快要露出心脏的巨大伤口缠上绷带。在那个时候，他蓦然想起王耀背上的伤口。

当阿尔再度踏上中国战场，已经是1943年，那时他被派遣到中国西南战场去执行运输任务。在那之前的一年中，他仅仅到了中国呆了短暂的几天，为的是观察一下援华局势。

他那次看到王耀的时候，对方正在战争的间歇和几个飞虎队士兵聊天。那些美国兵显然不了解王耀的身份，他们嘻嘻哈哈地说着最近的的趣事。还有几个中国人围在一旁看热闹。

阿尔走向王耀，童心未泯地打算从后面吓唬他一下。不过他家的孩子们似乎并不给他面子。一个有着和阿尔一样湛蓝的眸子的小伙子拿着两块水果糖，一块扔给抱在王耀手上的小孩子，一块直接扔到阿尔的脑门上。

阿尔“唉哟”了一声，所有人都大笑起来。王耀回过头，看到一脸狼狈的阿尔。

“阿尔，”王耀把孩子放回母亲的怀里，然后欢快地跑向他，“你怎么来了？”

“来看看你，和现在的战斗情况……你最近还好吧？”一边问着，他一边伸手整理着王耀前额的碎发。那时只有情人之间才有的温柔。

王耀察觉到旁边的人都盯着他们俩，有些不自在地推开了阿尔的手。

“嗯说实话……情况并不乐观，本田的军队依旧步步逼近，中部有些省份也快要守不住了……”

阿尔看着王耀身上愈发密集的伤口，轻轻叹了口气。

“不管怎样你要坚持住，等我把太平洋战场上面本田的军队消灭以后，就会派更多军队来支援你；或者直接，进攻本田的本土，不由得他不撤兵。现在只能暂时委屈你了。”

“嗯，我知道。”王耀点点头，“也谈不上委屈，你知道，我杀死本田家的侵略者的时候有多痛快。”

阿尔大笑，“就好像杀死他本人一样吗？”

“你也想让他死吗？”

“喔，不，为什么用也字？你想他死？我不想，我从来不想看到哪个国家死亡。”阿尔笑道，“就算他伤害过我和我的盟友，他需要的也只是惩罚而已，死亡对于国家来说，太残忍；而且最重要的是，对我们谁都没有任何好处。”

“好啦，你也不用那么义正词严，有些事情我心里自有分寸。”

这时忽然响起防空警报的声音。那几名飞虎队员没有一秒钟的耽搁，直接向机场的方向冲去。

几分钟以后四架P-40起飞，阿尔拉着王耀躲到一旁的掩体之下，探头向天空看。

空战异常的激烈，有些人已经看得目瞪口呆，每次看到日军飞机被击落的时候，人群里都会爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。

“真棒……”王耀感慨道，“早就听说飞虎队战绩卓越，在仰光协防的时候，战绩是13比1……简直就是奇迹。今天是第一次亲眼看到，果然名不虚传。”

阿尔一脸“HERO家的孩子当然很棒”的神色，在心里把在场所有人的赞美都收归了己有。

就在这时人群中忽然发出一阵倒抽凉气的声音。只见一架P-40被日军飞机击中，机翼上冒着黑烟，遥遥晃晃地似乎随时有可能坠落。

“快，快跳伞！”阿尔看着依然坚持战斗的飞机，顿足喊道。

旁边有人叹息：“日本鬼子最狠了，他们会开枪打跳伞的飞行员……我可是亲眼看过的！”

阿尔语塞，在心里默默替那个飞行员祈祷。然而此时此刻他的上帝似乎完全无法听到他的声音，他只能心疼地看着那架飞机再次被击中，摇摇欲坠。

就在眼看它要坠落的一刻，那飞机调转过头来对着最近的日机加速度飞了过去。在众人的惊叹声中两架飞机相撞。那爆炸仿佛一场盛大而残酷的烟火，壮美到在每个人眼里留下晶莹的泪水。

阿尔擦擦眼角的泪，默默地面对着飞机爆炸的地方，在胸前画了个十字，然后双手手指交叉，垂首默哀。

做完这一切回过头看王耀，发现他正看着自己，泪流满面。

他揽过王耀的肩膀，替王耀擦去泪痕。

“他的功勋会被铭记，他的灵魂会在天堂得到安息。”阿尔对着天空轻声说道。

这一次执行运输任务的时候，阿尔再度回想起当时自己劝慰王耀的那句话。

驼峰航线，向下看去都是无数的飞机残骸，在绿油油的山谷里闪着金属的冰冷的光泽。因此这条山谷被后人称作“铝谷”。

它们多么像死亡的脸孔。他仿佛可以看到死神灰色的羽翼，隐藏在那些深不可测的山谷里，会随时浮上来吞噬掉飞行员的性命。

他小心翼翼地注意着周围的环境，一刻都不敢放松。说不定什么时候日本的战斗机就会冒出来，而那时候手无寸铁的C-46运输机只有挨打的份。

他抓紧了手边的自动步枪。要是来了敌人就跟他们拼死一战好了，HERO才不怕他们！

幸好这一路上没碰到什么危险，阿尔下飞机的时候浑身已经被汗水湿透。明明是春寒料峭的时节，他却觉得自己好像从蒸笼里走出来一样。

他看了看袖子上缝着印有“来华助战洋人，军民一体救护”的布制标示，上一次跳伞后被救助的事情依然历历在目。

这时候有士兵传来口信，说王耀刚刚从前线战场回来。阿尔有些讶异，他之前听说王耀随军在华南一带抗击本田菊，他本以为这次见不到王耀，没想到他居然出乎意料地提前回来。

他是在医院里见到王耀的。他进入病房的时候王耀还在睡觉，阿尔问了护士王耀的病因，被告知是身体的透支导致休克和长时间昏迷，不过现在已经没事了。

他坐回王耀身边，轻轻抓住王耀瘦削的手掌，他的手指上似乎只剩下骨头和皮——有些地方皮都磨破了，露出里面鲜红的血肉，甚至能看到白花花的骨。

这时候王耀睁开了眼睛，看得出来他睁眼很吃力，眼神也浑浊而疲惫。阿尔伸手轻轻抚摸着他的额头。有微微的热。

“你在发烧？”

“我一直都在发烧，不记得多少年了。”王耀的声音嘶哑，“话说你怎么来了……”

“我来执行任务，本来以为没机会见到你了，没想到居然在这种情况下……哦，忘了问，这次战况如何……”

王耀闭上眼绝望地摇摇头，“本田菊他的战线又推进了不少……你也看到了，我家的军队是什么样的状态。”说着他叹了口气，“最近似乎发烧比以前严重了。我猜大概是因为上司和共产党的矛盾加剧吧。”

听到共产党三个字，阿尔皱了皱眉头：“我正好想和你说这件事呢，你务必告诉你的上司，我们是来帮忙抗击法西斯势力的，不是让他用那些物资来打内战。据我所知，最近你的上司似乎愈发把重心放在内战保权上面……”

“你以为我没说过么？他又不是看不到，我现在的状态。”王耀瞪着眼睛，一脸的委屈，“可是这件事并不是我可以决定的。”

“是的，这件事你完全没有说话的权力。”阿尔不知怎么的忽然有些激动，“你的那些上司们都一样，将自己的权力而不是战争的胜利当做首要的。他们甚至可以放弃你，只要名义上占有你就行了！”

“阿尔！”

“对不起我太激动了，可是你看到驼峰航线吗？你看到那些牺牲的士兵们吗？有我家的、亚瑟家的还有，你家的，那些孩子们，他们在怎样拼死作战？你看到山谷里面的飞机残骸么？据我所知，现在从印度往这里运输的每一吨战略物资，所要付出的相应也有同样重量的东西——而且还没有包括孩子们为之献出的生命，那更是无法估价的。王耀，我们都是在真心帮你，你的孩子们，相信你也一样，是想要打败本田，但是……”

“别说了，阿尔。”王耀的眼角滑落一滴眼泪，“我不知道应该怎么回答你，可是这件事，我真的……”

阿尔抓住王耀瘦骨嶙峋的手，“喔，耀，对不起，真的很抱歉我忽然说了这么多而且语气还这么糟糕。相信我不是要责备你什么，也不是说你的上司不好，我只是……我只是太心急了，而且我确实不希望这种事情，这种愧对那些牺牲的事情继续发生。”

王耀不作声，而是把头扭向另外一边。阿尔轻轻摇晃着他的手臂，可是王耀依旧不吭气。

“你生气了？哦不，耀，抱歉我在你这么糟糕的状态下说这些。请你原谅我……相信我真的是，真的是为你，哦或者别这么冠冕堂皇，为了这场战争的整体胜利。”

“我没有生气，也没有怀疑你的动机。”王耀闷声说，“也请你相信我，对此事感到痛心。可是我真的无可奈何。”

“好了我们不说这个了，耀，我们说点高兴的事情吧。最近我们一起新筑的滇缅公路进度良好；而且，太平洋战场上，我前不久刚刚给了本田那小子一个大教训。说不定战场的情况最近就会逆转！哈哈，你听了会高兴吧？”

王耀重新扭过头看着阿尔，勉强地挤出一个微笑。

有些裂痕正在潜滋暗长，可惜没人看得到——在这场席卷了全世界的洗礼中，他们的眼睛里只有战局的发展。胜利的到来很快弥补了一些微不足道的龃龉。就在阿尔被调回太平洋战场不久，中途岛大捷逆转了太平洋的局势，从此以后阿尔进入攻势，而本田菊很快趋于被动。

也是在这一年，意大利在北非战场向联军投降，德国陷入孤立。

已经预见到胜利的阿尔在开罗会议上和王耀以及亚瑟一起向本田菊发布了敦促其投降的公告。

胜利在望。阿尔笑着拉王耀的手，王耀却皱着眉头看了看会场。

“呐，伊万没来么？”

“你怎么忽然说起他？他现在正在跟贝什米特战斗，本田菊的事情，和他一点关系都没有。”

后来伊万对这件事表示了严重的不满，而阿尔只是冷冷地扔掉了那封表示抗议的信件。随着战争进程的发展，他和伊万之间的隔阂已经开始慢慢凸显。

然而不久之后的德黑兰会议上，伊万并没有提及此事。他按着自己的胸口一言不发地坐在会议桌前，听阿尔滔滔不绝地计划在欧洲开辟第二战场的事情。

“伊万你不要紧吗？”亚瑟低声问道。

“呵呵，没什么，我也不想这样一直按着它，只是如果不小心点我担心心脏会掉出来。”伊万回答得若无其事。

阿尔对上伊万那双充满倦色的眼，从其中浑浊的紫色看得出，他是如此渴望结束这场战争。

每个人都已经到了疲惫的终点，在这场烧不完的战火里面，即使是真金，也会蒙上一层死亡的灰烬。

所有的战场都显示出了黎明的曙光，却只有中国战场，还在黎明前的黑暗里苦苦挣扎。

转过年来阿尔被派到中国帮助王耀抵抗本田菊的进攻，在太平洋被截断出路的本田菊为了寻求物资运输线路，在中国发动了凶猛异常的攻势，目的是打通中国战场上的补给线路。

然而现实并不乐观，王耀家的军队败退速度惊人。而且其内部问题日益显露——内战的端倪，军队和政府的腐败，都大大削弱了其对本田菊的战斗力。阿尔对此深表忧虑，可王耀看起来根本不在意——或者说，没有想改的诚意。

阿尔烦躁地在办公室里走来走去，王耀一言不发地坐在他对面的椅子上，捂着鲜血淋漓的伤口。他们刚刚经历了一些不愉快的对话，阿尔甚至冒出了想要回去的念头。尽管他无时无刻不盼望能够抓住一切机会接近王耀，可是此时此刻他只想逃开。哪怕去战场上对付凶神恶煞的本田菊，他也不要在这里面对让他无可奈何的王耀。

“别这么看着我。我说过很多遍了，衡阳失守其实并没有那么大影响。想办法守住桂林和柳州才是最重要的。”

“恕我直言，如果你继续这样下去，那两座城失守也是迟早的事情。”

王耀趴在桌子上，爱答不理地看了阿尔一眼，“开战以来你第一次对我说这么丧气的话。不过从最近的情况看来，你似乎正在对我失去耐心。太平洋战场你得利了，即使本田菊杀了我，也不会再来威胁你。所以你打算撤了是吗？”

阿尔愤怒地拍着桌子：“你一定想要和我吵架是吗？我再说一次，我拒绝贷款是因为你的上司根本没有把它用在应该用的地方！”

“借口，”王耀站起身来，冷冷地看着阿尔，“我没有资格要求你对我投入全力支持，但是同时也希望你不要要求我在缅甸战场上花费太多的精力。毕竟这里才是我的家……”

“你要为大局着想！”

“我只知道我的人民在受苦，而且如果这条线路被打通，这对本田将是天大的帮助。你该不会希望看到这样的情况发生吧？”

阿尔怒气冲冲跳到王耀面前：“我当然不希望！否则我干嘛要把第十四航空队都压在这里？没有一次战役的损失超过这次……”

“那是因为你不肯支援，否则的话情况完全不用这么糟糕。”王耀平静地打断阿尔的对话，“如果再有三百架飞机，哪怕仅仅再多二百架，我们都不会让衡阳长沙失守。你承认么？”

话音刚落王耀开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。阿尔被他这幅几乎要咳出心肺的样子惊到了，愤怒不觉也消减了几分，赶忙拍着他的后背一个劲地安抚他。

王耀的身体一天天坏下去，国内经济的崩溃，法币大量发行使得金融系统几近瘫痪，尽管有阿尔的帮助，仍旧没有任何转机。每当想起此时阿尔都会无比烦躁，他觉得自己正在向一个无底洞进行着投入，明明已经看到了成功的希望，却蓦地发现，其实自己离目标还有很远的距离。

他抱着喘息不止的王耀，一时间百感交集。阿尔并不曾在意金钱的投入，可是他决不允许失败，决不。

他用力扳过王耀的脸，盯着他布满血丝的眼睛：“耀，你听着，你听着我没有说过要放弃你，你说的那些话很让我伤心知道吗？如果……”

“如果不是放弃，”王耀的声音嘶哑，“那么就是占有对吗？我觉得你在拖延，阿尔……你想拖延到可以让我完全地把自己的一切控制力交给你。”

阿尔吃惊地看着王耀，看着他不可言喻的笑容，好像一个癫狂的病人刚刚从疯狂状态下缓解过来的眼神，正在张皇失措地看着这个世界，然后对它妄下揣测。

“你在胡说什么？耀，你是不是打仗打的太久有些神志不清了？如果你把我对你的军事建议当作控制你的野心，我无话可说。”

王耀依旧阴惨惨地笑着，笑得让阿尔打怵，那一刻他忽然有种错觉，觉得自己从未真正地认识过王耀。就算是把他抱在怀里，进入他索求他，结果也是一样，他就在自己的咫尺，却永远都不能抓住。

阿尔摇摇头，把这些混乱的思维从头脑中甩开。

忽然大地一阵摇动，紧接着外面响起嘈杂的人声。

桂林危在旦夕，想不到日军居然能在这么短的时间内打到这里。阿尔脸色铁青，一把拉住王耀的手腕向楼下冲去。

王耀却固执地扯住他的袖子：“去哪？”

“当然是撤退！这还用问么？”阿尔跌足道。

“如果失去了最后的阵地，大陆交通线就会被本田完全打通。阿尔，不管怎样我们要拼死一战。”

阿尔看着有些绝望的王耀，咬咬下唇，“现在这里还有多少战力？”

“不知道。”王耀果决地抛出这句让阿尔绝望的话，然后抓起墙边的步枪冲下楼去。

阿尔愣了几秒钟，然后也拎起枪去追王耀。该死，那家伙还受着伤呢，我不能不管他！

当他找到王耀的时候，发现他已经被日军包围，面目可憎的本田菊就在队伍的中心。

“耀！”阿尔冲上前去举起枪指着本田菊。

“阿尔，想不到你也在这里。”本田菊冷笑着对背后的军队挥挥手，他们聚拢上来，把两人完全包围在中间。

“你打算怎样？”王耀恨声道。

“我该问你打算怎样才对，我亲爱的兄长……”本田菊的声音阴冷，“桂林马上就要成为我的了，你这时候不撤退，打算去哪？”

阿尔上前一步：“本田我劝你赶紧让开……”

“阿尔，老朋友，好久不见了。我很乐意为你让道，只是你似乎没有什么地方可去……桂林机场现在已经被夷为平地了。你的那些飞机，哼哼，一架都没剩下。”

阿尔心里一揪，一旁的王耀早已按捺不住心中的怒火，对本田菊的军队开了枪。

“你是不是疯了！”阿尔在混乱的枪声中拉住王耀，子弹打入他的血肉里，他冲日军扫射着，直到受伤的手再握不住步枪。

还好一支中国军队及时赶到，打散了本田菊的队伍。阿尔清楚地记得本田菊离开之前对王耀说的话。

“王耀，虽然我们是敌人，不过我还是奉劝你一句，就算你不肯投降我，也别对阿尔那家伙抱什么希望。他绝对会让你大失所望的，甚至给你最大的伤害。”

“混蛋……”阿尔骂了一句，转头看看旁边的王耀，却发现他已经不知道什么时候昏倒在血泊之中。

这一天，桂林失守；几天之后，南宁被日军攻占；接下来日军从[越南](http://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-cn/%E8%B6%8A%E5%8D%97)突入中国，向广西[绥渌](http://zh.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%E7%BB%A5%E6%B8%8C&action=edit&redlink=1)进攻，并于北边攻进来的日军会合。至此，大陆交通线完全被本田菊把持。

躺在相邻不远的病床上，两人都陷入了长久的沉默。争吵让阿尔已经有些忘却了曾经的温存甜蜜，而盟友之间的唇枪舌剑，其伤害更胜过本田菊的兵刃相向。

“我对你很失望，王耀。就算之前我给过你很多次失望，这次我也不得不说……”

“至少我已经尽力了。除了说句抱歉，我无话可说。”王耀冷冷地用脊背对着阿尔。

阿尔愤怒地扒着床沿：“你这样让我怎么兑现我之前的承诺？你说过要和我并肩携手，我说我要帮助你支持你，可是现在，你的一切显然都和这些梦想背道而驰！你看看你现在的上司和政府有多无能吧，现在的滇缅远征军同样是你家的孩子，可是他们比任何军队都骁勇善战。王耀，你敢说你尽力了？”

“我们在西北也有骁勇的队伍……”

“只可惜他们正在和你现在的上司起冲突。那赤化的军队。我真替你感到悲哀，你家里除了和以前一样腐败无能的政府，就是被感染了红色病毒的政党。哦告诉我，我们一起梦想过的自由和富强，它们都在哪里？”

王耀陷入了沉默，它是那么长久以至于阿尔怀疑他是不是又昏了过去。直到阿尔放弃了等待无力地躺倒在床上的时候，王耀才缓缓转过身来。他用深邃而忧伤的目光看着阿尔，话语里是无尽的沉郁。

“我也想知道啊，它们在哪里，阿尔？……还是说，你给了我一个错误的梦，让我作了一百年？”

在雅尔塔会议的会场上，陷入沉思的阿尔不由得想起这句话。他忽然有些怕了，如果说王耀说的是对的——万一，万分之一的可能性，他是对的——那么是不是说，自己也在王耀身上植了一个瑰丽而不切实际的梦想？

哦怎么会这样，HERO是不会错的，看吧战争马上就要结束了。我所走的路是对的，绝对是对的。我所坚持的也当然是对的。即使这场战争在一开始我选错了方向，到了现在事实也能证明我没有走错任何一步。所以说我对王耀的坚持也不会错！

更不用说，我爱了他那么久……

真的是投入了太多，感情也好利益也罢，他无法想象如果真的抽离这一切，自己将会面临如何的空虚感。

他抓住的东西太多，从来都舍不得放开任何其中之一。

何况是这么久远的眷恋。

“阿尔？阿尔你有没有在听我说话？”伊万的呼唤把他拉回现实，他摘下眼镜揉揉眼睛。

“唔，我在听。”

“那么蒙古的问题，你的意见是？”

阿尔重新戴上眼镜，揉着发疼的太阳穴。

“哈……伊万，这种问题你为什么要问我，这是你和王耀的问题，蒙古是他的争端领土，不是我的。”

“咦，我以为王耀他，已经是属于你的东西了呢。”伊万缓缓地说道。

“伊万，我真的对你的思维表示无可奈何。我没有像你一样想要把谁都据为己有的爱好。好吧，不说这个，伊万，说实话我现在对他有些……嗯，对他的能力有些不敢确定。所以打败本田这问题上，我需要你的帮助。”

“我知道，所以你的意思是，你认可蒙古独立？”伊万笑眯眯地看着他。

阿尔叹了口气：“我知道王耀又会说我让他失望了，不过如果真的万一……你知道我的意思。所以我，答应你。”

“呵呵，阿尔，早这么爽快，今天的会议就不用拖这么久了嘛。”伊万整整衣领站起身来，“那明天见咯。”

阿尔也站了起来，随之走出会场。

王耀，这次的失望，可是你先给我的。

从来没有谁责怪过谁的辜负，他却在心里这样劝慰自己。都是些自欺欺人的幻象啊，只是直到现在，还未曾有谁参透。

如果没有见到血，又有谁愿意承认败亡？

两颗原子弹，直到它们在本田菊的国土上爆炸，阿尔才看到原来它的威力远比自己想象的可怕。

“密苏里”号战舰上面，重伤未愈的本田菊颤抖地在无条件投降书上面签下自己的名字。

战争结束了，可是阴霾，却愈发沉重地笼罩在他们脆弱可笑的爱情之上。

阿尔抱着王耀，他们在黑暗里翻滚呻吟。他能感到怀里的人跌落的热泪，可是却想不出什么话来制止这冰冷的一切。

“还记得我们的承诺么，战争结束以后……”

“不，阿尔，战争没有结束。不管是你的，还是我的。”

他看不见王耀的表情，但是对方的语气，让他一时语塞。

“耀，请相信我，我已经尽力了。可是很显然，你家里这两股力量的关系，不是我或者谁能够轻易调和的。”阿尔深吸了一口气，“现在协约只是废纸一张了，这一切矛盾都需要用武力来解决。你知道的，我……”

“阿尔，我不希望你插手此事。”王耀的语气异常决绝。

“插手？别用这样的字眼好吗？这只是我对你家里恢复和平的希望。”

“我没有别的意思，我只是希望你能够尊重我自己选择上司的权利。”

“哦，什么？选择？你打算选那个红色政党作为领袖？……好吧我承认我不是没这么想过，可是你也这么想，这太让我吃惊了。”

“怎么，你是担心，欧洲的那道铁幕也会在我这里降下？”王耀的话语里带着嘲讽的笑意，“如果真的发生这种事，那也是没办法的。别提那个承诺，事到如今，它什么都改变不了。”

阿尔在黑暗里坐起身来，他伸出手想要去抓住身边的王耀，可是却一无所获。

他明明就在我身边……阿尔的额角冒出冷汗，可是我却抓不到他。

他听到暗夜里王耀沉重的呼吸声，他冲那个声音扑过去抱紧王耀的身体，对方只是静静地躺着，任凭他抚摸，亲吻，却无动于衷。

“我好累……阿尔，请你放手好吗？”

可是阿尔还是粗暴地再一次进入了王耀的身体，他去吻他的脸，嘴唇却碰到冰冷的液体。微微的咸味，他知道那是泪的味道。他却不肯停下来。

第二天他醒来的时候，身边已经空无一人。他揉揉眼睛爬起来，隐隐约约的，似乎是错觉，他听到远处传来隆隆的炮火声。

阿尔很快就启程回国了，自从国共谈判破裂后，他对王耀当前的上司的信心愈发不足。可是每提及此事，王耀除了沉默，就是无休止的搪塞。

王耀在战争结束的那一年和伊万签定了友好条约。尽管这看起来什么都不代表，可是阿尔感到的是异常的担忧。他隐约觉得王耀似乎正在离自己越来越远，可是他却挽留不住他。

时隔不久，阿尔再次推开王耀的办公室的大门，却看到对方正无精打采地蜷缩在沙发里。

“你看起来真糟糕。”阿尔走过去坐在他身边。

王耀没有抬起头，“是么？难怪，如果你跟上司吵了一架，如果你和他吵完架还要去面对游行示威的群众，你也会这么糟糕的。”

“吵架？为什么……哦，耀，你在发烧，而且好像烧得很严重。”阿尔摸着王耀的额头担心地说。

“内战、经济一团糟，你应该高兴点阿尔，你应该为我还活着表示庆幸。”

“所以我来帮你。你知道欧洲复兴计划吧，HERO会给全世界带来福音，至于你，亲爱的耀，自然也不会例外。上一批援助物资你已经收到了是吧？以后需要我的援助的话尽管提出来，能帮到你的忙的，我都会做到。”

王耀斜靠在沙发上，扯掉松散的领带：“很感谢你的援助，可是我觉得这对我的糟糕处境于事无补。上司他只会把这些东西用于内战……而且你看，虽然兵力占优势，可是他似乎一直在节节败退……说实话我已经厌倦他了。”

阿尔皱起眉头，他翻了个身把王耀压在身下，“你听着，你是个国家，你不能主动背叛现在的上司。”

“我没有说我要背叛他，可是如果真的局势发展到那一步，我只能根据人民的意愿选择新的上司……”

“王耀！”阿尔捧着王耀的脸，“你知不知道你在说什么？”

王耀安静地看着满头大汗的阿尔，然后慢慢闭上眼睛。

“阿尔，很抱歉……”

“你听着，你听着，耀，我承认你现在的上司糟糕的很，但是他并不是无可救药。如果政府能够实行及时的改革，军队重新编制管理，我相信对付那些叛乱分子是没有问题的。”

“你以为我不想改革？”王耀一把把压在身上的阿尔推到一边，情绪激动地站了起来，“就象你说的，他只看重他自己的权力罢了……”

“我去找他谈！”阿尔跳起来拉开门就冲了出去，王耀没有阻止他。

直到精疲力竭的几天过去，谈判完全失败的阿尔才意识到原来王耀的上司真的无可救药了。战场的形势在不断恶化，王耀却一副淡定的样子看着来自前线的战报。

“耀，你一点都没有变。”阿尔在王耀身边沉默了很久，终于开口说话了，“不管是你，还是你的上司。”

“是吗……也许吧。”王耀喝了一口茶，抬起头看了看阿尔，“我现在不关心这个，我关心的是，怎样赶快结束这场战争。你知道么阿尔，我有种感觉，一直都有，我觉得我会随时死掉——这些年来我可曾有一刻安宁？从你认识我的那天开始，阿尔，我的痛苦你都看得到。所以你也一定能够体会我的心情和渴望……”

“即使给你安宁的是红色政党？”阿尔摆出一副难以置信的表情。

“我不懂你在憎恨他们什么。难道宁可选择战乱和痛苦也要反对共产主义么？我可以没有你那样的执着，我只接受给我和平的人。”

阿尔瞠目结舌地看着面前娓娓道来的王耀，和他爱恋了几十年的情人。他无法想象他变成红色的样子，他似乎已经把布尔什维克和伊万的样貌联系起来了，而王耀，他明明应该是伊万的死敌。要知道到现在为止，伊万还占据着王耀国土的东北部不放。

不对，一定是哪里搞错了。阿尔冲过去按住王耀的肩膀，两只眼睛死死盯着他。

“你居然会说出这样的话来。我真不敢相信。”

“那是因为你还不够了解我，事实上，你从来都没有了解过我。”

阿尔拼命地摇着头，“一定是哪里错了，耀……”

“搞错的是你，如果我选择了布尔什维克，你就一定要与我为敌吗？你就这么痛恨共产主义吗？给我你的理由，阿尔，不管是伊万或者是其他的红色国家，他们都是你战时的盟友不是吗？”

阿尔只是摇头，他想不出为什么，他只是恨，甚至怕，但就是不知道为什么。他相信自己是正义，那么和他相反的道路就是罪恶，多么明晰，多么简单的道理。

可是他无法给王耀任何解释。

阿尔汗涔涔地从梦中醒来，一把抓住身边熟睡之人的手。纤细的手指，光洁的皮肤，熟悉的温度……喔原来刚才那只是梦境而已。

“……你怎么了，阿尔？被梦魇着了？”耳边响起本田菊的声音。

阿尔腾地坐起来，盯着本田菊看了几秒钟，又重新躺下，拼命揉着眼睛。

此时的本田菊身上还带着战争的伤痕，同样是瘦的皮包骨，最严重的是，两颗原子弹给他的重创依旧没有好转的迹象。

而他现在正毫无顾忌地躺在给他这样的伤害之人身边，也不觉得有什么不妥。

毕竟阿尔在审判上面维护了本田菊，王耀当时居然真的那么顺从阿尔的意思，放弃了向他索取赔款。从这一点本田菊似乎有所察觉，自己没必要太过深究过去的事情。再说得远一点，他当年不是也给阿尔来了一刀么？

国家之间还不是这样，说不定什么时候原来的仇雠就成了枕边的情人；说不定什么时候，昨日甜言蜜语之人，就在下一秒拔刀相向。

“我没事……”阿尔喘息着，本田菊拿过毛巾替他擦去额头上的冷汗。

“作了什么可怕的梦吗？是不是，”本田菊一撇嘴，“又是关于王耀？”

“你很介意？”

“我有什么资格介意这个？就算是情事的时候你抱着我喊出来他的名字我都没抱怨过什么……可是你得知道，王耀很介意我们之间的关系。你还不想放弃他是吧？”

“当然不会，就算他最近变得越来越奇怪，只要还有机会我就不会放弃他的。可是啊，菊，刚才我梦到他，梦到他成了我的敌人，对我说我们其实感情什么都没有过。这多可怕！我居然看到他和伊万一起变成了红色，然后用枪对着我，我听到枪声就醒了过来……”

本田菊的笑容如同符咒一般诡秘：“忘了它吧……啊，不过小心哟，有时候梦境是会灵验的……”

阿尔自然不信这些东方的迷信，但是他不能不承认，那可怕的预兆已经成了现实，正在向他侵袭而来。

时间到了1948年，即使在阿尔提供的援助下，王耀现任上司依旧无法挽回颓势。两党开始了新的会谈，可是新的协议再次被王耀的上司撕毁。

王耀站在会场的门口抱臂哂笑，阿尔看着自己的代表从会场里走出来，无奈地耸耸肩，径自上了汽车。

大势已去。

“怎么，HERO也有协调不了的事情？”王耀看着阿尔，眼角垂下一丝嘲弄。

“说实话，我倦了。我想或许我们的关系，从一开始就是个错误，这一切，都是如此。我当初居然爱上一个封建帝国，而且是最古老最顽固的封建帝国，我真是脑壳坏掉了。”阿尔说着往自己的汽车方向走去。“大家都建议我和你分手，我本来不答应，可是现在，我动摇了。”

王耀冷冷地笑，笑得阿尔一阵发毛。

“别说得好像我辜负了你一样。你是在逼我，逼我质问你你的提议——划江而治？”王耀上前去，用手指点着阿尔的胸口，“本田菊说得对，我第一次如此赞同他的想法，你不但靠不住，而且还会伤害我。”

“你……”

“你也是经历过分裂危机的国家，不会不知道划江而治对我来说意味着什么吧？”王耀眯起眼睛，“你是为了能把东方的铁幕尽量地往北推一些，还是单纯地出于嫉妒，自己得不到的东西，就要让他毁灭？”

阿尔气急败坏地扯着王耀的衣服，对他大吼，王耀也吼回去。他们争吵，甚至动手厮打，王耀把他推到会议大厅后面僻静的树林里，在那里他们完全忘了身为国家的矜持，声嘶力竭地数落着对方的一切不是。

最后王耀死死抱住阿尔的腰，那股热情好像是在挽留什么，但是嘴上却说着冰冷的恨字。

有些东西，终究由不得人选择。无论怎样的放纵，到最后，都是一场可笑的盛世烟火。

容不得他们流连不返。

天空落下雨点，瞬间就变成了瓢泼大雨。天地间空无一人，只有他们两人，在大雨中做爱。身体交合的地方感到因为鲁莽而带来的疼痛，他们不再说什么，只是用这样的方式宣泄着最后的疯狂。

分离来的太过迅速，让人无暇为之扼腕。

南京被攻破的那天，阿尔在城郊的一条河边找到了王耀。城内就是改朝换代的战火纷飞，可是王耀却好像事不关己一样，悠然在河边摇晃。

“沧浪之水清兮，可以濯我缨。沧浪之水浊兮，可以濯我足。”

他吟诵着阿尔不懂的诗句，在夕阳的余晖笼罩下慢慢转过头来。

“阿尔，你来了。”

“是的我来了。”阿尔死死盯着王耀的脸，不知怎么，他觉得他变了，无法形容的改变，却是明显而深刻的——那张熟悉的脸，在那一瞬间陌生起来，陌生到阿尔想要逃开。

王耀用慵懒的目光盯着阿尔，斜靠在河边的石头上。夕阳从他身后坠落，阿尔看到被红色的光晕包裹的王耀——这一刻他觉得自己看到了世界上最大的冷笑话。

“旧情难了的滋味真是难受。”王耀终于缓缓开了口，“我其实不想见你，见到你只会让我煎熬百倍。”

“我也不想这样，可是造成这一切的人是你。”

“如果你不那么视共产主义为大敌，我们完全可以重新开始。只是，阿尔，我知道你不会……”

“耀，我真的很好奇，你真的觉得布尔什维克可以给你带来幸福？”

“为什么不？至少我看到新上司的功绩，这就够了……不管走哪条路，只要能够达到最终的目的，我就心满意足。”

阿尔冷笑：“在布尔什维克的终点，国家的界限将被消除，到时候一切国家都会失去存在的意义而走向死亡。耀，你告诉我，追随一个通向死亡的的结局，真的是你想要的吗？”

王耀轻轻摇头，“阿尔，我不知道你在说什么。或许是我还不够了解这条路，不过我既然选择了它，我就会坚定不移地走下去。我只能说……很遗憾你不能和我同行。”

阿尔忽然觉得怒火冲上额头——不，那不是怒火，而是比气愤更加无奈，却比无奈更加炽热的感觉。他觉得自己的手在脱离他的控制，迅速地从腰间拔出手枪，指向王耀。

“既然你不在乎未来的消亡，不如今天，我来替你做一个了结。”明知道不可能，还是说出这样的话，那一刻阿尔觉得似乎什么都无所谓了——他已经失去了王耀，那么之后的一切，就让它这样疯狂下去也好。

王耀并没有任何吃惊的表示。他也迅速拔出枪来，指着阿尔的额头。

“为什么一定要这样……”阿尔的声音有些哽咽。

“我们都别无选择不是吗？”王耀平静地看着阿尔，“你想开枪的话就开好了，就象你说的，给我们的关系做一个了结。”

了结之后，天各一方。太阳从那被成为日升之地的亚细亚垂落，却同时在他的亚美利加升起，晨昏线如同刀刃，静静把他们割开成两个世界。

而如今心灵亦被割离。冥冥之中的强大力量撕裂着曾经微薄的联系，那些脆弱不堪的爱情，在这一刻彻底分崩离析。

阿尔慢慢走上前去，王耀没有动，一直看着他，看着他走到自己面前。

他伸开左臂拥住了王耀，把他拉到自己的怀里。右手的手枪滑落到腰间，枪口抵在王耀的腹侧。王耀没有闪躲，反而张开手臂抱紧阿尔——他的枪也依旧握在手里，阿尔感觉得到，冰冷的枪口压在自己的左肩胛骨上，然后慢慢滑到心脏的方向。

阿尔没去理会这些，一股冲动在他脑海里盘旋，他猛地低下头，狠狠吻住王耀。

他感觉得到王耀口唇的战栗，然后那柔软的舌伸过来，和自己的纠缠在一起。

长久而炽烈的吻，却没有一丝一毫的幸福感。

全是苦涩，全是冰凉的刺痛。他们彼此索取着，好像这样在彻底分开的时候才不会有什么遗憾。

阿尔虔诚地吻着王耀，同时感觉到眼角的冰冷，泪水慢慢流下来，濡湿了王耀散在脸上的碎发。他睁开眼，看到王耀也在落泪，同时听到有什么一点点破碎在这令人窒息的空气里的声音。

这时他发觉，抵在背后的枪无力地抖了一下，然后呯地落在尘埃里。

他低低哽咽了一声，扔掉手里的枪，张开两臂把王耀紧紧锁在怀里。王耀把脸贴在他的肩上，泪水浸透了阿尔的衣服。

“我们还有机会吗？”说完这句话，阿尔随即露出一个苦涩的笑容，“我这是在说什么傻话……一切都结束了，耀，整整一百年的努力，到最后终于是这样的结果。我放弃了，呵呵……我居然也会说放弃这个词……”

“别说了……阿尔你别再说了……”王耀痛苦地摇着头，“我们谁都不能给彼此想要的东西，或许这样，对我们都是最好的选择。”

苦苦追寻的一个世纪，风云变幻之中有谁迷失了方向？还是说，他们谁都未曾改变，而分离的命运已在出生的一刻被注定？才使得一个世纪的牵绊在这短短几年里化为无形。不得不说，世事难料。

这一切不过一场旷古的哀歌。

“再吻我一次吧，然后我们就要说再见了。”

即使再见，也不是曾经携手并肩之人；最好不要再见，免得让鲜血染红了曾经那些美好的回忆。如果幻想不能达成，至少要留给我们作为凭吊。

然而连这都是奢望。

阿尔含泪低下头去再一次吻了王耀。初垂的夜幕里面还有晚霞的余韵；多美的夜晚，正适合一场完美的终局。

泪水已经被风干。阿尔痛苦地闭上眼，头脑里盘桓着无法预见的未来。百年的爱恨情仇都凝聚在这最后一个吻之中，再度抬眼，眼里映着的就是彼此的敌人。

夜幕低垂，原野的风静悄悄地爬过河岸，消失在苍茫无尽的天际。阿尔推开怀里的人，开始奔跑在夜风里。属于他的余温已经散去，一百多年的情感纠葛至此终了，起起伏伏的希望和爱恋终究沉入浩瀚的太平洋，再也无法被打捞起来。

**王耀之章·五（** **1969** **——** **1979** **）**

去参加过越南的已故上司的葬礼以后，伊万的核威胁的阴影并没有在王耀心里减退半分。他在西南驻留了一段时间，打算通过指导群众运动这样的工作来缓解一下心头的忐忑不安。

所有的运动进行得都很完美。王耀坐在院子看带着高帽子的地主被批斗的样子，旁边一支队伍浩浩荡荡地走过，领头的红卫兵敲着锣，嘴里喊着高亢的口号。

“这都是文物啊！你们不能……”院墙外传来哭叫声。

“少废话，你个臭老九！还敢维护那些封建残余？”

接下来是一阵打骂和哭喊。

王耀木然地站起身来，太久的吵闹和身体一直折磨自己的不知名病痛让他有些无法忍受这样的环境。虽然他知道如果被别人察觉自己又擅离职守会被思想教育，但王耀还是溜出了院子，他打算找个没人的地方自己安静一下。

一路走着王耀觉得这地方眼熟，但是想不起来什么时候来过。或许是二战的时候吧，不过任凭他如何回忆也想不出到底在这里发生过什么……明明好像是，什么很刻骨铭心的事情来着。

正在这时他听到远处的嘈杂声，似乎有人在喊，在砸碎什么东西。

也许又是哪里在拆庙，群众运动真是无处不在啊。王耀凑上前去看，却在挤进人群的一瞬间僵在原地。

一群红卫兵正在刨一片墓地，这本来是很常见的事情，但是此时王耀只感觉到一阵眩晕。

在那些被砸破的墓碑上能够依稀辨认出英文字母，那些名字他很多都不曾知晓，可是有些音容笑貌他记得分明。

没有哪一次的回忆清晰过此刻，他分明看到二战结束的时候，阿尔站在这片墓地前对他说：“耀，这些孩子交给你了。他们跟我说过，如果万一遭到不幸，很乐意在这片土地上安眠，我希望今天他们都能够得到真正的安息。”

“我一定会做到的，请放心。”当时的王耀回答得如此坚定，仿佛他真的能够实现什么约定一样。

无法兑现的诺言太多，但是这一个，让他格外心痛。

围观的群众一声不吭地站在一旁围观，没有人上去阻拦，也没有人附和红卫兵喊“打倒美帝国主义”之类的口号，他们只是静静地看着，那表情让王耀想起很久很久之前围观处决的犯人的百姓。

他的拳头攥得紧紧，连自己都感觉得到骨节的疼痛。他很想冲上去拦住那些人，虽然后果可能会很惨，可是他无法抑制住心里的冲动。

没有经历过那些回忆的人怎么会知道，这些来自异国他乡的孩子们为自己付出了多少？两千多名美国士兵在这片陌生的土地上献出了生命，他们中的大部分都葬在了这里，而且有些人甚至连遗体都没能找到。

可是找到了遗体的，就是这样的下场么？他甚至不能给予那些为了自己牺牲的战士们死后的安眠。这又算什么？

王耀悲愤地上前一步，就在这时他注意到不远处的一个年轻人，回忆霎时如同潮水般蔓延开来，他又停下了脚步。他死死盯着那人的的脸，一些琐碎的回忆中，他手里抱着小孩子和飞虎队员聊天的场景慢慢浮现。没错，就是这个人，让王耀无端地想起自己抱着的那个孩子，那两张脸太过相似。

心头猛地泛起悲凉。或许这就是那个长大了的孩子，或许不是，这都不重要。重要的是那个有着天蓝色眼睛的年轻美国小伙子再也不会回来了——他就是那次与日军撞机，同归于尽的烈士。他辛酸地回想那人把水果糖扔到阿尔脑门上时，恶作剧成功的得意表情，回想起那个男孩子拿着糖果的甜甜笑容，回想起当时的阿尔一脸狼狈和滑稽的样子。

残酷的回忆并不是残酷本身，而是在冰冷的现实里曾经的一抹温暖。

王耀忽然浑身脱力一般跌倒在地，头脑中一片晕眩，那些被四处抛洒的尸骨变成一团模糊的白色，他感到胃里面一阵阵紧抽。可是回忆不肯放过他，那一瞬间三年前的事情涌入脑海——因为种种龃龉，小朝家有些人在愤怒之下毁了当年抗美援朝志愿军烈士们的墓地，他们的墓碑被推倒砸烂，一些墓穴被挖开，尸骨暴露于光天之下。

王耀跌跌撞撞地爬起来，往远处跑去，此刻他只想逃离，可是却没有任何办法驱逐脑中的记忆。他清晰地看到当年自己抱着小朝，让他好好照顾这些无法落叶归根的孩子们，小朝含着泪点头——而那情景，居然和自己当年对阿尔作出承诺之时的情境如出一辙。

回忆完美地重叠在一起无情地嘲弄着他；接下来就是那些曝于荒野的尸骨——不知道是谁家的孩子们的，眼前只有一片白，以及模糊的血肉，还有那些再也找不回来的笑容。

曾经全心全意的付出到了最后全部都变成虚妄的讽刺，已故之人看不到身后事的悲惨万状，而作为国家的化身，他们比任何人都要承担更多这些铭心蚀骨的沧海桑田。

王耀的眼泪大滴大滴掉落在脚下的土地上，青草郁郁，从不知晓它们所扎根的这片土地的主人心中年复一年沉淀的悲凉万状。

在地上躺了很久，王耀才开始拖着疲惫的身体往回走。他的心里一片空白，后面有人喊了他好几声都没听到。

直到背上被人拍了拍，他才回过头来，看到一名同事正对自己皱眉头。

“想什么呢这么专注？跟你说，主席传来口信，让你赶紧回去。”

“回去？哦好的，我这就去准备。”

不是说要通过对群众运动的热情来表达对苏修的蔑视么？难道这次主席打算让我直接去苏修那里表达自己的蔑视？王耀皱了皱眉。来自北方的威胁尚未解除，他想不出自己跟那个残忍的家伙还有什么可谈的。

不过他还是乖乖地回了北京。上司看到他很高兴，连说辛苦，然后递给他一张纸。

“这是从美国的报纸翻译过来的，给你看看最近发展的形势。”

王耀吃惊地读着那份并不算长的文字，上面提到了伊万和阿尔关于使用核武器的秘密谈判——伊万说完这些事情以后，阿尔居然转手把内容交给了一家报社。

虽然并没有太过张扬地宣传此事，它还是迅速地被各国知晓。大家都对此表示了极大的关注，伊万也在几天之内名声扫地——就像几年前阿尔对王耀的核计划被众所周知以后那样。不用想都知道，伊万肯定气得跳脚大骂。

王耀的呼吸愈发急促，他的目光挪到最后一段字上面。

阿尔公开表示，如果伊万对王耀进行外科手术，他绝不会袖手旁观；必要的时候，他甚至会采取同样的手段，来对轻易发动核战争的国家进行惩罚。

王耀的手一抖，那张纸掉在地上；他弯下身去捡，却被上司拉住了。

“你一定很累了，先回去休息吧，有什么事情以后再商量。”

王耀不记得自己是怎么走出办公室的，也不记得自己是怎么走回家的。他回到房间连门都没关，把自己扔进椅子里。

阿尔他为什么要帮我？王耀的脑海里反反复复重复着同一个问题。为什么？他一直以为阿尔这些年来对他的态度就是要置他于死地。他以为那个人恨透了他，就像他恨透了那个人一样。

已经不是记得很清楚，从什么时候开始，为什么彼此之间有了如此的怨恨。他并不是没有过那样的错觉，过去这些年里，阿尔给了他无休无止的伤害。可是检索记忆的时候，却发现恨的理由都那么苍白。

不，不是这样的，阿尔弗雷德，他明明是邪恶的帝国主义之首……过去的那些，明明都包藏着他要将我据为己有的险恶用心。

一定、一定是这样才对……王耀抱着头痛苦地想。自分手的二十年来，他一直试图驱逐那些和过去有关的回忆，不管是什么样的，那一百年全都是痛苦全都是屈辱，爱情啊，或者仅仅是，盟友什么的，都蠢透了……那都不是，都不是那时候的他应该得到的，一个没落的帝国怎么会有人去怜惜？啊，别抱有侥幸心理了，一定不会有的……那都是欺骗，这世界上没有什么相互平衡的利益，有的只是掠夺和欺诈，你死我活。

是不是这样呢，是不是呢？是不是……

王耀躺到床上把自己裹进被子里。又开始烧起来了，每到晚上发烧都会更严重。如果是普通人这样几年不断地发烧恐怕早就进了棺材，可是他只能顶着头痛欲裂的痛苦去完成他应该完成的工作。多么可悲。

一时间冷得发抖。泪水涌上眼眶，他狠咬牙关制止它们落下来。

他无可救药地放纵着自己的回忆，关于和阿尔之间的一切，再也无法压制的记忆翻涌而来。温存、依赖、扶持、背叛、直到分道扬镳……他可以不承认那是爱情，但是他不能不承认，在那一百年间，那个人从未给过他任何真正意义上的伤害，相反，来自阿尔的援助在当时孤立无助的王耀看来，竟然是如此珍贵。或许这也是他面对来自阿尔和伊万的核威胁，作出的不同反应的缘由之一。

尽管充满了防备，但是在潜意识里，他还在，信任那个人。

哦不，我到底在想什么……王耀看着脏兮兮的天花板，终于滑落的泪水让眼前模糊不清。他觉得自己是发烧烧坏了脑子，最近总是有些不该有的想法冒出来，有些不该留恋的回忆被记起……还有比自己不能控制自己更难受的事情吗？

他终于在几个小时的痛苦思索中沉沉睡去，即使在梦里，回忆的侵染也不曾消失过分毫。

时间一晃到了年末，王耀才觉得身体好了一些——这几个月来病恹恹的他什么都没干。和伊万的谈判，见鬼，这种事都交给那些代表们好了。还有越南战场上的事情，他也没必要再亲自去，听说阿尔已经撑不住了，正在计划把军队撤出越南。这也是他的功劳之一，如果没有他的帮助，越南绝不会这么轻易打退强大的阿尔。

几天之后在华沙的时装博览会上，菲利克斯在闲聊间提及，说阿尔这次在实施这项计划前打算孤注一掷，使用原子弹对越南的中国军队进行打击，而且可能对王耀的本土下手。

王耀只是淡淡一笑，“听他吹牛，要是真想用，他早就用了。”

“说的也是，而且如果他真的这么做了，国际舆论也不会放过他的。”一旁的托里斯接话道，“不过，这家伙早就孤立无援了。你看他这些年在联合国闹得这么凶，就算是他的一贯支持者亚瑟和弗朗西斯他们都已经看不过眼。”

“真的吗？哦，联合国，我离开那里太久了……想当年还是阿尔把我拉到里面去的，还把我算作四大国之一。”

“现在不让你回去的也是他。你们还真是……”托里斯说了一半忽然停了嘴，“抱歉，我知道你不愿意提那些事……”

“啊，没什么……我们共产主义者要讲究实事求是嘛。”王耀笑道，“说起来，展会快开始了，菲利克斯你是主办人，还是赶紧去准备一下？”

菲利克斯带着托里斯离开了休息室。王耀一个人坐在空荡荡的屋子里闭目养神。窗外的风雪声越来越大，呜呜的响声有些怕人。百无聊赖地坐了一会王耀估摸着时间差不多了，开始向展厅走去。

展厅就是地下一层的舞池，模特们身着时装在舞池里翩翩起舞。周围有桌椅和酒水饮料，来宾们可以坐在一旁欣赏时装，也可以下去和模特们一起跳舞。

王耀习惯了绿军装的眼睛显然不适应这里绚丽的色彩和灯光。他无精打采地坐在一个角落里面给自己斟满一杯酒，耳边嘈杂的声音此时此刻全不入王耀的耳，他在那里呆坐着，一时不知神游到了哪里。

“嘿，王，有时间跟我谈谈么？”耳边忽然响起熟悉的声音，只是王耀一时想不起是谁。

他一时没回过神来，等到对方再叫他的时候，他才慢慢回过头来，在昏暗而且混乱的光线里看到那个他不知该亲近还是该躲开的人。

这时他想起上司的告诫，要远离那些邪恶的帝国主义，尤其是这个罪恶之首。不知出于一种怎样的心态，他忽然执着地执行起这个指导。

“抱歉，阿尔，我有点事要先走一步。”说着王耀站起来就向外走。

阿尔向前窜了一步将王耀拦在门口：“我明明看着你在那里坐了那么久，好象没有什么事情做的样子，为什么一看到我就忽然有事了？”

“这一点我没必要跟你解释，请你让开。”王耀重重地扳开阿尔挡在门口的手臂，转身出了门。

阿尔在后面紧追不舍，三步两步就追上了刚上到地面一层的王耀。

“我说，别这样，占用你几分钟而已，你有什么急事非要现在走不可？”

“都说了没必要……”

“其实你只是不想和我说话而已，我说的没错吧？”

王耀瞟了一眼阿尔，没答话，转身冲向二楼。谁知阿尔好像一块牛皮糖一样，即使被给予了明确的不受欢迎的表示，依旧锲而不舍地跟在王耀后面，一直追上了三楼。

“我说，这里是办公区，而且晚上没有人值班，你就算真的有事也不用到这里来吧？”阿尔把跑得气喘吁吁的王耀堵在一个死胡同里面。

王耀后退了几步，靠在墙上，警惕地看着阿尔。

“你真是自寻死路，这里没有人……如果此时此刻我想对你下手，你就算呼救也没人能来救你。”

“哼，你不敢……”

“我为什么不敢？”阿尔单手扶墙，另一只手按住想要逃走的王耀，“我比你强大的多，我可以对你做我想做的任何事，比如……”他慢慢凑上前来。

王耀抬手想要打他，但是伸出的手腕被牢牢抓住。阿尔的力气果然是不可想象的，任凭他怎么挣扎，都无法甩开那铁钳一般的抓握。

“放开我，你这混蛋！”王耀气愤地吼道。

“可以，只要你肯给我几分钟时间谈谈。”阿尔不紧不慢地说道。

王耀喘着粗气，他不知道自己是怎么了，心里乱成一团麻，他似乎在期待着和阿尔好好的谈一次——尤其是大使级会谈停了一年多以后；但与此同时，他又如此想要逃离他。

阿尔眨着湛蓝的眼睛看着王耀，王耀被他逼视得无处躲避，只能继续往墙角缩。那一刻他忽然想起，阿尔第一次把他圈在椅子里咄咄的逼问。

结果还是逃不开啊……王耀苦笑。

“说吧，有什么事情？”

“我需要找个时间和你谈谈。嗯，在会议桌上，而不是在这里像做贼似的，讨论一下，我们的关系可以怎样缓和一点……之前我托巴基斯坦给你的传话你至今没有回答。好把这先放在一边，关于物资禁运放松的事情和我计划把那两艘驱逐舰撤出台湾海峡的问题，你好歹也给我个回信行吗？”

王耀一声不响地听着阿尔的牢骚，这些事情有些他听到了，有些没有。但是这似乎都不是他当下最关心的。他已经对阿尔的第一句话表示很大的惊异。

“等一下，你是说……缓和？”

“不仅是缓和，最好，”阿尔深吸着气，“最好我们能重新做朋友……喔，我是说，恢复建交关系。”

“那不可能。”这句话没经过大脑，几乎是条件反射一般地脱口而出。

阿尔的表情有些扭曲，不过随即又恢复了原有的自信的笑容。

“别这么绝对，谁晓得下一秒会发生什么？说不定伊万那个混蛋忽然引爆了全部的核弹然后我们一起跟着他玩完呢。”阿尔自认为幽默地大笑起来，“到那时候你想跟我和好都没机会了。”

“那么告诉我为什么。”

“我说的还不够清楚么？当然是一起对付伊万。我承认我现在处于下风所以需要你的帮助。哦你别露出这种旧情难却的神情，怎么这些年他把你害得还不够惨？你们的领土问题我不想管，我只想问问，你跟我打仗那些年他给你提供的借贷物资的帐还清了没有？”阿尔急促地说道，语气愈发尖刻。

王耀没有回答，只是支吾着，然后垂下头去。

“这事我做不了主，我必须去问上司。”

“这一点你一直没有变，王耀。”阿尔撑着墙壁，把脸愈发地凑近了王耀，他的唇几乎就要贴上王耀的耳朵，语音里夹杂着嘲弄般的笑意。

“你……”王耀没处可躲，只好喘着粗气忍耐着阿尔意义不明的亲近。

“不过我可以理解……我等着你的好消息。”阿尔忽然后退了半步。

“劝你别高兴的太早，如果你不把越南和小湾的问题解决，就连我都不会答应你的。”王耀恨声道。

阿尔想说什么，不过他的话语被一阵咳嗽声截断了。王耀看着阿尔苍白的脸色，发觉到他的状态也不大好。

“你怎么了？也在生病吗？”几乎是下意识地问出口。

“咳咳……托你的福，越战把我搞惨了，还有家里的孩子们闹个不停……说实话我也没少跟上司说要结束越战，他一天都用白眼看我，结果我出了门还要被游行群众围攻。怎么样你高兴吧？这次你又赢了。”

“不是我赢了，是共产主义的力量赢了。”

阿尔摊手：“你愿意说什么都行，总之我没空再和你咬文嚼字。好了，还是那句话，我等你的好消息。”

阿尔转过身离开的刹那，王耀忽然想起分手的那个傍晚，他流着泪逃开的样子。

心里一阵阵发虚，直到阿尔的身影消失在走廊的尽头，王耀才慢慢放任自己蹲下身来，无力地倚在墙角。

该死，又烧起来了。王耀扶着墙站起来。不过这次似乎没那么难受——刚才和阿尔的交锋弄得他大汗淋漓，他不知道自己在紧张什么。难道我面对美帝居然害怕了？哦不，那不是害怕绝不是……王耀慢慢地开始往楼下蹭，管他是什么，现在最重要的是找个地方休息一下。

他重新下到地下一层，想进去坐一会。这时门开了，菲利克斯走了出来。

“喔王耀同志，我还想你去哪里了呢，原来在这儿。”

“唔，我去了趟洗手间……”王耀敷衍道。

“你脸色不大好？进来坐吧，哦对了，琼斯先生让我告诉你，说他最近打算重启大使级会谈。”

王耀一愣：“好的，谢谢你的转达。”

重启大使级会谈。他把这句话重新在心里念叨了一遍。不知道这意味着什么。现在的他无法参透阿尔的意思，或许一切看来都是一层迷雾，然而它终有被揭开的一天。

时间很快进入了这个世纪的70年代。很多事情的发展似乎超出了王耀的想象，尤其是在联合国问题上。

1971年的年末，王耀重新回到了联合国的会场。他踏进会场的一刻，屋里掌声雷动。他走到自己的席位上，从容不迫地发表了自建国以来，在联合国大会上的第一次演说。

散会后王耀被一群人——多半是亚非拉的国家们——围在了中间，大家纷纷表示祝贺，弄得他有些不好意思，一个劲儿地点头道谢。

“哟，这不是王耀先生吗？”忽然一个声音挤了进来，不用看都知道，又是阿尔。

围在一边的人一下子走了大半，还剩下几个也不吭声了。

“你人缘真差。”王耀打趣道。

“你什么时候能够停止一看到我就讽刺我的习惯？”阿尔抱着臂，“不过我不在乎这些，我是来向你道喜的，欢迎你回来。”

“真难想象你也会这样违心地对我撒谎，好吧，我早该习惯了。”

“我是真心的，王，你不该对给你机会重返联合国的HERO说声谢谢？”

王耀翻了翻眼，“就算要谢，也应该谢谢那些亚非拉的朋友们。据我所知，你可是一向不愿意我回来。不过，俗话说请神容易送神难，这话一点都不假。你在提出双重代表权的议案的时候，恐怕没想到，想把我赶出去比当时把我弄进四大国还要难吧？”

阿尔语塞，随即又尴尬地笑了笑，“你这么说我真难过……王，我可没有把你赶出去的意思，我只是觉得，嗯，台湾应该有她在世界上的……”

“阿尔，上次乒乓球比赛我们都很愉快，还有你家的特使的访问也让我的上司很满意。我真的在认真地考虑和你重建关系。如果你还坚持要让小湾从我这里独立，那么对不起，恕不奉陪。”说着王耀拉下脸来，转身要走。

“哎哎……别，”阿尔一把揪住王耀，“这些事都需要我们慢慢商量，你怎么说走就走。”

“要谈的话明年不是已经安排好了吗？现在的话，我可不想在这个会场里表现出和美帝国主义过分的亲密。”

他说这话的时候正巧伊万从身边路过，走过他们面前的时候，伊万稍稍停了停。冷眼看着两人。

“阿尔你真够可以的，居然想到去拉拢王耀。不过别以为这样就可以打败我。”

“你可真够自我意识过剩，伊万，我和王耀恢复建交关系是我们俩的事，你怎么非要往自己身上扯？”阿尔顿了顿，似乎要继续说什么，但是终于没说出口来。

伊万哼了一声，转身走开了。阿尔耸耸肩，看了看一旁的王耀。

王耀面无表情地看着阿尔，直到他戏谑的表情也逐渐染上了冰霜。

“这屋里没人了，王耀，诚实点来告诉我吧，你的目的既然已经达成了，下一步打算怎么做？”

“我不懂你的意思。”王耀开始收拾属于自己的东西，“我说过了，有什么事以后再谈，这里不是我们谈建交问题的地方。”

“那么，关于台湾的联合国席位……”

王耀啪地一声把公文包摔在桌上，他瞪着阿尔看了几秒钟，还是合拢了已经张开的嘴唇。他脸上的怒色一点点变成清冷的轻蔑，然后他重新拿起公文包，抛给阿尔一个完美的笑容，离开了会场。

来年年初阿尔如约来到了王耀家。王耀逆着阳光看着从舷梯上面走下来的阿尔以及他的上司，还有其他代表团成员。王耀摆出一个礼节性的笑容，脑子里面告诫自己千万别被邪恶的美帝国主义那阳光般的友好笑容给骗了。

阿尔来到王耀面前，主动伸出手来。

“日内瓦会议上，我们曾经命令代表团成员，谁都不许和你家人握手；我自己也没给你好脸色。这次我主动，算是赔礼道歉。”

王耀伸出手来，一边还不忘调笑他：“什么大不了的事呢，我都忘了，你居然还记得？”

“我当然记得，”阿尔上前一步，压低了声音：“关于耀的一切，我可都记得清楚。”

王耀推了阿尔一把，“少来这套，别以为这样就可以让我对你这个帝国主义头子妥协。”

阿尔扬了扬头，“我也不会轻易地向红色政权示弱的，虽然我们即将重新成为朋友，不过，HERO我还是有原则的。”

“喔，你的原则我看得清楚，就是虽然嘴上说要撤出越南，但是实际上还在往印度支那地区派兵是吗？”

阿尔尴尬地挠挠头，“嗳，说这个干吗，我们两个今天，不是还有很多重要的事情要谈么？”

“怎么，你觉得这不重要吗？”王耀眯起眼睛凑近阿尔，“我们的军队还在越南战场上相互厮杀，而我们在这里大谈和平和美好的未来，以及，一些私密的情事？”

“如果你愿意和我谈这个，我乐意好好处理越南的事情……”

以为涌动的暗流已经平息，却不知还有多少云谲波诡等在面前。分裂只需朝夕，而重建一段关系，看起来遥遥无期。

当《中美联合公报》签订的那天，阿尔明显在祝贺晚会上多喝了几杯酒。王耀把他送回住所的时候，他一直缠着王耀絮絮叨叨个不停。

“你说，我有多久没来了，这里？”

“二十三年吧，不算长……”王耀吃力地架着肩膀上醉醺醺的阿尔，一边费力地推开门。然后一把把阿尔扔到床上。

“没什么事的话，我先走了。”

“等等。”阿尔扯住王耀的衣角。“最近一直在谈公事，就不能趁这个机会，跟我叙叙旧么？”

王耀被手劲没准的阿尔扯倒在床上。他的眉头拧成一个劲，把扑上来的阿尔往外推。

“你真的该好好休息了，阿尔。请让我回去。”

阿尔死命地扯着王耀的衣服，醉眼朦胧地凑上来，王耀躲闪不及被他压在身下。

“你……你要干什么？”王耀面有愠色。

“哦你这是害羞了么？”阿尔一边抚摸着王耀因为愤怒而涨红的脸一边说，“想想以前吧，那些时光多美好？我们现在，完全不必拘束什么不是么……”

说着他开始对王耀上下其手。他撕扯着他的衣领，扣子被解开或者扯掉，手伸入毛线衣的下面，轻而易举地触到了胸前两点柔软的凸起。

“放开我！”王耀已经出离愤怒，却挣脱不开阿尔的压制。

阿尔完全不听他的抗议，硬生生地扯去了他上身的衣物，仅仅用了一只手就钳制住了不断挥舞反抗的手腕，另一只手开始隔着裤子挑逗王耀最敏感的部位。

“阿尔我警告你……”王耀的怒吼还没完全出口，两片唇就被阿尔的唇紧紧封住。可是王耀没有一秒的犹豫，直接狠狠地对着阿尔的唇咬了下去。

突如其来的刺痛使阿尔一个激灵，手上的力气放松了些许。王耀趁这个空档甩开了阿尔的压制，一把抓起床头的杯子，一杯水毫不留情地泼在阿尔的头上。

两人面对面僵持了那么片刻，屋里静得出奇。

最后安静被杯子摔在地上的声音打破，阿尔抹了一把脸上的水和嘴角的血，喘息着扭过头来。

“王耀……”

“你要说什么，说啊！”王耀的脸涨得通红，“把你的险恶用心都说出来，把你的如意算盘都告诉我！你不是自诩率直么，那么来呀？”

阿尔被这气势震慑了，明显收敛了刚才的张狂，“对不起，刚才我真的是喝多了，一时冲动……我向你道歉。”

王耀捡起散落的衣服，一件件穿好。

“不过请你相信我，王，这是我急盼于你恢复友好关系的心情所致，我真的没有恶意！”阿尔急切地辩白道。

“我当然愿意相信你没有恶意，我一直都愿意。”不知怎的，王耀的神色忽然变得有些伤感，“可是你拿什么让我相信？”

阿尔一时语塞。

“阿尔，你变了。你觉得自己现在还有资格提当年？”王耀眯起眼睛，满满的挖苦之色如刀刃一般藏在眼神里，“我有的时候真的在怀疑，我面前的你是不是当初那个在所有人都欺辱我的时候，唯一一个给予我帮助的那个人。现在想想你那时候的种种表现，现在看来简直是个讽刺……当年那个说反对把我殖民地化、要求各国维护我的领土完整的人，当年那个在侵略中自称被迫出手后来又表现得好到不可思议的人，现在居然轻易派出十数万大军分裂一个刚刚走出战火的小国，居然为了一己之私，公然维护殖民统治……当年，”王耀的语速慢了下来，“你从未对我做过任何逾距之事，到了今天，你居然想用强暴的手段得到我。你真的变了。”

“哦，这只是、只是误会罢了……请你听我说……”

“我不想听，”王耀站起来，“说到底你和他们都是一路货色，亏我对你还抱有希望，当时我怎么可能承认那唯一的笑面人只是因为自己的力量不足所以忍气吞声？当你有了力量之后，就原形毕露了对不对？你指责我被红色恶魔诅咒了，可是你难道就不觉得你自己被力量诅咒了么？还是说，这才是你的本性？”

“不！王，你这么说完全没有道理！”阿尔冲过去一把拉住想要离开的王耀的手臂，“听我说完你再走。你听着，我没有任何改变，我从以前到现在所做的一切，不管是什么样的手段，都是为了……”

“正义和自由是吗？”王耀讽刺地甩开阿尔的手，“我真是听够了，从一百多年前，甚至更早你就在我耳边喋喋不休这几个词，可是到现在我看到了什么？哼，正义、民主、人权、自由……这些东西，你先问问你家那些为了你的野心而死的孩子们认不认可吧！”

说完王耀再没听阿尔的解释，头也不回地离开了房间，只留下阿尔一个人愣愣地站在原地。

随着公报的公之于众，其他那些曾经追随阿尔孤立王耀的国家纷纷开始跟他建交，他的国际关系迎来了一个新的春天。

但这一团和气之下弥漫的的阴霾，无人知晓，更无人可以驱散。

不久之后阿尔家的上司陷入政治丑闻不可自拔，终于辞了职，本来就复杂而艰难的谈判过程变得僵滞下来。时隔不久阿尔换了个新上司。就在那一年，阿尔从越南撤出了全部的军队，越战结束。但是这一个问题的解决并没有使得另一个有什么进展——关于小湾的问题一直纠缠不清，连本田菊都放弃了和台湾的官方关系，可是阿尔坚持要保留“联络处”；他同意尽快撤出驻扎在台湾的美军，但是对于之前的《共同防御条约》还有保留意见。

谈判痛苦地进行了几年以后，被经济危机和伊万的压力弄得憔悴不堪的阿尔终于拉下脸来，再度跟上司一起亲自来找王耀。就算脸色糟糕透顶，他还是一副“世界的HERO”的姿态，说不上傲慢，但盛气不减。

不过阿尔的上司态度似乎很和善。有一次他在会谈的间歇，他指着“papertiger”问王耀的上司可认得这单词，听到回答以后他又一脸兴奋地指着自己说，这词就是说我们的。

这时候他下意识地回头寻找阿尔，却发现休息室里面已经不见了那人的身影。

此时阿尔正站在门口，旁边立着一脸不屑的王耀。

“你们真，幽，默。”王耀没好气地说了一句，转身走进另一间休息室。

“是啊是啊。”阿尔追在后面把头点的恬不知耻，“你才发现我家人们的优秀品质么？”

“不，我早就发现了，只是一直没说而已，怕说完了伤和气。”王耀一屁股坐在沙发上，阿尔翘着二郎腿坐在他的沙发的把手上。

“喔，我倒希望现在我们有什么和气可以伤。赶紧和我建交吧，然后我看看你对我的评价是不是真的很伤和气。”

“别提建交，你说的理由我一个都不信。什么‘伊万已经放弃了欧洲打算拿我开刀所以我必须需要你的保护’，这种理由骗小孩子都不信。我承认我们需要一起对付那头熊，但是你别拿这个当作要挟我的理由。”

“那么你需要什么理由？”阿尔不怀好意地把脸凑上去，“比如，来点特别服务？还是说其实你没忘了跟伊万的旧情打算和他，嗯重修旧好？”

“你真无聊，”王耀站起身，“你只在乎这些有的没有的，关键问题上一点诚意都没有，我懒得跟你多说……”

话音未落，阿尔忽然从后面扑上来把王耀的腰环得紧紧，他听到耳边挑逗性的吐息：“哦，如果我不幸言中了的话，那可真是件让人不快的事情。虽说建交是最重要的，可是想到你很快就要回到那人的怀抱，我就忍不住想要把你……”

忍无可忍的王耀两手钳住阿尔的手腕，用力一别，借机转身翻腕，一个巧妙的花样就把阿尔的胳膊牢牢扣住。

阿尔的挣扎于事无补，反而越是挣扎被牵制得越牢固。王耀索性用力，直接把阿尔压倒在地毯上。

阿尔显然被这个突如其来的反击吓呆了，他的眼镜掉落一旁，眨着蓝色的大眼睛楚楚可怜地看着王耀。

“别以为我还那么好欺负！”王耀俯下身恶狠狠地盯着阿尔的脸，“别拿我以前的痛苦当做玩笑，也别说些下流的笑话来掩盖你的毫无诚意。你惹到我了阿尔弗雷德。”

“好吧，王，好吧……我道歉，可是……”

之后的话他就说不出来了，因为王耀扼住他的喉咙，并强迫他抬起下巴；一只手划过领口扯开西服和衬衫的扣子，领带早已被解开扔到一旁。

“王……啊……你难道要在这里，把我……”

“你不是一直想要么？”王耀眯起眼睛。

“啊哈，如果这样……似乎也不错？只是我觉得……咳咳……我们之间似乎有什么误会。”阿尔艰难地从扼制中寻找空隙发出声音，而王耀的手指在下一刻毫不留情地插入他的口中。

色情意味的抽送和搅动，似乎是一种暗示，更像一种警告。当王耀拿开两手的时候，还未等阿尔喘口气，王耀已经把嘴唇附了上去。

如此令人窒息的吻。阿尔有些吃惊的表情没有逃过王耀敏锐的眼睛，他在唇舌激烈的纠缠中发出一个无声的冷笑。

有什么大不了的，不过是一个吻，不过是，再陪你重新开始一个一百年。我活得太久，一百年于我，不过一场风月。

可是我需要你的诚意，才能陪你继续这个游戏。

半晌，王耀终于抬身放开了阿尔，然后冷眼看着他剧烈地咳嗽。

“真想不到你居然这么主动……咳咳，如果每次，咳……如果每次都这样其实也不赖。”阿尔苦中作乐地笑着，“你知道我现在有多喜欢你多希望你赶紧回到我身边……”

“我真听腻了，阿尔，喜欢什么的话，你不觉得太幼稚了？”

看阿尔不语，王耀面无表情地站了起来，低头看着躺在地上衣冠不整的阿尔，“我倒宁愿相信你喜欢的是一个白色的上司在东方这边支持你，用你的话来说是什么？自由？哈，所以不管是小湾还是我还是谁，比如本田菊，都无所谓，只要他符合你的需要。”

阿尔爬起来，“就算你说得对，可是无论如何你于我是独一无二的。”

“那我只能说，你也一样——不管是朋友，还是敌人。”

还未等阿尔对这句话作出反应，王耀已经抬腿走出了休息室。

“走吧，会议马上就要开始了。”

尚未整理好衣服的阿尔赶了几步挡在王耀前头，“我忽然好奇了，王，之前，我说的是那个时候，你究竟爱过我么？”

王耀抢了一步站在会议室门口，拉开门，“对不起，现在是会议时间，其余问题暂时不讨论。”

关于建交的问题尚未解决，就在第二年，国内的风云变幻忽然排山倒海地袭来。

首先是王耀失去了他那个伟大的上司和敬爱的总理。那一年有太多的悲伤，却来不及凭吊。

紧接着一些捣乱分子被逮捕，局势开始发生了良性的变化。王耀能够感受到身体情况的好转。随后经济调整政策出台，烧了十年的身体慢慢开始恢复正常的体温。王耀愈发觉得，生活开始重现光明。

俗话说饱暖思淫欲——这句话是后来阿尔拿王耀打趣时候说的。当时王耀很想给他一拳，不过忍住了。

阿尔缩着脖子一边嘴里不闲着：“哦不对不对，应该说是，国内局势稳定了就要注重国际关系。这样说没问题吧。”

“这里是学校，别逼我跟你动粗！”

阿尔抬头看了看大学正门的“清华园”三个字，咧着嘴笑得很欢实。

“说起来这个承诺我兑现了，耀，你记得我说过要把清华学堂建设成你家最好的大学吗……”

“记得，不过它现在这样子，似乎和你没关系。”王耀白眼道。

“怎么没关系，哎呀，你看这图书馆，还有这边的大礼堂，都是当时我家的设计师帮你设计的……”

“是啊那边的主楼还是伊万帮我修建的呢，放的是最中心的位置哟。”王耀瞥了失意的阿尔一眼，然后自嘲地笑笑，“只不过那家伙盖了一半就不管了，扔下最后几层楼还要我自己封顶。”

“我就说，还是HERO我靠得住！”阿尔挺胸昂首道，王耀没话说，只是在一边白眼连连。

那时候是恢复高考以后的第二个开学月。他们挤在报道的学生群里，相互推搡着开对方的玩笑。

放纵和欢乐都只有这半天的时间，过了今天，还要回到暗藏着刀光剑影的会议桌上。

两个月后，这场交锋大局已定，王耀掌握了主动权。他给了阿尔最后的底线：撤军、废约、建交。

阿尔用掂量的表情看着桌上的文件，又看看面前一脸淡然的王耀，忽然咧开嘴笑起来。

“虽然之前都商量好了，可是让我签字的时候还是心有不甘。”

“在这个时候这么诚实我会为难的。”王耀轻轻扣上笔帽，“你有这样的习惯么，在新情人面前说你其实没忘了旧恋人？”

“哦不是这样的不甘心。我是说，我又想起朝鲜战争最后的结局，那个我签得不情不愿的字。”阿尔一边说着一边拿起笔，“那种我拿一个人没办法的感觉。”

“HERO也有这样的时候么？”王耀掩嘴轻笑。

“所以我说你是个神奇的国家，我好像总是拿你没办法，这多奇怪不是么？”阿尔的笑容恍然，“可是你总是给我太多的出其不意。在朝鲜第一次没有胜利的停战协定；在日内瓦会议上的孤立；在越南泥足深陷的结局；还有怎么都没法从联合国把你赶走，你居然能够联合那些我们看不起的小国家们取得你要的结果；还有与全世界为敌之时你却从不胆怯……”阿尔说着，慢慢地在文件上落下自己的名字，然后抬起头来，天空般湛蓝的眸子里面闪着光芒，“最重要的是，你夺去了我第一次的爱，我让苦苦挽留了一百多年却终究不得不放弃——你让我第一次深感无力。”

王耀并没有被这样露骨的情话所挑逗，依旧满脸淡然地也在文件上签下名字。

之后他抬起头看着阿尔：“我该说感到荣幸么？或者还是说的更实际一点——之前的那些，管他爱恨都好，一笔勾销；我们从今天起，一切重新开始。”

“听起来不错。不过不是今天，是联合公报上面写的，1979年1月1日。”

沉入大洋之底的过往浮上水面，曾经的爱恋不可摹写，但总是有新的篇章需要详述。

重新开始的关系，和原有的激情有何不同？纠缠在快感里面的两人显然都没有时间体会这个问题。

只要索取彼此，这就够了，或许以后也将一直是这样。心心相映的跟从和信赖，不论回报的生死与共，不是国家之间关系的真谛。

王耀流着汗，呻吟喘息，随着阿尔的律动感受着久违的来自此刻身上之人的快感。一波波浪潮从最敏感的底端直达头顶，他觉得一团火在心口，在头脑里燃烧。他急需给予，急需宣泄。

一个人最原始的欲望，一个国家所要索取的种种。这样就够了，又何必妄谈生死爱恋？

情潮过后的两人彼此依偎，仿佛一切照旧，只是少了些甜言蜜语。

“怎么样，我的技术有长进么？”阿尔得意样样地问，还没等王耀答话，他又同样得意洋洋地回答了自己的问题，“看你一脸享受的样子，答案肯定是‘是’没错吧。”

“对不起我忘了你以前什么样了，我只能告诉你和伊万比起来你还有差距——不管是尺寸还是技术，你唯一比他强的就是你没他那么野蛮。我说真的。”

阿尔的脸色青一阵白一阵，翻身又把王耀压在身下。

“听你的意思，我似乎没能让你满足，怎么要再来一次么？”阿尔露出故作狰狞的表情。

“我随意。”王耀把手臂枕在脑后，风轻云淡地挑眉，“悉听尊便。”

阿尔盯着王耀看了很长时间，然后露出一个无奈的表情，翻过身躺在王耀身边，伸出手臂把他揽进怀里。

“我知道你是故意这么说的，我知道你……”阿尔忽然停了下来，王耀抬起头好奇地看看忽然没了动静的阿尔。

“我忽然不敢这么说了，耀，你还没有回答我上次的问题。”

“问题？”

“你以前，究竟有没有爱过我？”

王耀没有立即回答，只是把脸贴在阿尔的胸膛上，感受着那陌生却熟悉的温度，那人坚实的心跳一下一下仿佛也跳在他的胸腔里。

“呵，阿尔……我该怎么回答你？”半晌，王耀才缓缓开口，“这个问题，我整整问了自己三十年。”

阿尔定定地看着神情肃穆的王耀，王耀却不再作声，轻轻阖上眼睑。

三十年太短，却足够遗弃一些刻骨铭心；三十年太长，长到曾经的一切都变得恍若隔世。

不过那都没什么要紧，至少现在我还铭记着一件事：我们需要彼此。”

新年的钟声响起，绽放在窗外的绚烂烟花照亮了只有一豆灯光的屋子。王耀在那炫目的华彩里睁开眼，看向拥抱着自己的人，看他对自己微笑。那双湛蓝的眼睛如同澄澈无暇的湖水，能一眼望到底，却看不透它到底有多深。

很高兴，这次我看到的，不再是我的死敌。

我很高兴能够选择重新开始，哪怕这条路太过漫长。那无形的力量一旦启动就再不可终止，它把我们分离再把我们推回原位。莫说命运无常，这一途坎坷或许是为了成就，更大的奇迹。


	6. 六、尾声

1981年的年初，中国南方沿海已经迎来了第一丝暖意，虽未到草长莺飞的时节，但料峭的春寒也已然过去。即使是在这荒凉的小渔村里，春季的讯息也可以轻易捕捉。

安静的村落里，一辆汽车颠簸在土道上。车里的人不断的牢骚稍稍打破了这清晨的宁静的一角。

“啊啊啊王耀你一大早就带我来这种破地方吗这简直不是人能走的路这样汽车不会颠散架吗……”

“我说你不能消停一会么阿尔，我开车已经很辛苦了请你不要这么吵可以吗？”一旁的王耀没好气地看了看他。就是这一走神的功夫一头牛正横穿过土路，吓了一跳的王耀忙踩刹车，一边飞速地打方向盘。汽车一个急转弯扎在旁边的田梗上面。

王耀骂了几句，跳下车来，两人连推带拉搞到满头大汗也没能把车弄出来。王耀重新跳回车上，打开发动机，让阿尔在下面推。没想到试了几下居然熄了火。这一下是彻底的没了办法。

“都怪你，这回好吧。”王耀气急败坏地看着阿尔，“看你打算怎么回去？”

阿尔咧嘴笑了笑：“反正汽车也不能用了，就先放在这，我们到处转转好了。”

“……那我们怎么回广州？”

“谁晓得，你们家那句话怎么说来着？车到山前必有路嘛……现在才早上，有的是时间让我们解决这个问题。”

王耀彻底被阿尔的乐天派精神折服了，他叹了口气：“好吧，大不了我们走回去……这次算我倒霉，舍命陪君子了。”

“哈哈，别说得那么吓人。走回去也不错，可以沿途欣赏风景。”

王耀再一次被折服。

“那好吧，我们走……”王耀从车上取下东西，锁了车门，冲阿尔挥挥手。

阿尔小跑几步跟上王耀的脚步，“诶不对呀，请等等，你是说要带我看新的经济特区，我们还有多久到那里？就算是急着回去，也先到了目的地再说吧。”

“咦？这里就是啊……”

“啊？”阿尔瞪圆了眼睛，迅速地四下打量了一下这个僻静的渔村，惊得合不拢嘴。

“这这……这里就是？等下，耀，你没耍我玩吧？改革开放的经济特区……就是这么个小村子？喂我当初十三州殖民地时期的小镇都比这个发达好吗？”

王耀乜了阿尔一眼，“废话，经济特区当然是新规划的发展地带，要求地理条件好，有发展的潜力，当然不能用原有的城市。现在开始建设深圳才不过半年，你指望它变成什么样？纽约吗？”

阿尔哭笑不得地再次环视了一下这个地方——无论怎么看都是个破旧的渔村，似乎隐约能看到什么工程在开始建设，可是他无法想象，这么个地方要怎么才能建设成一个发达的大城市。

“我说……这构想太不切实际了吧，这么个地方，要想变成国际贸易的大都市，你打算几百年内实现？”

“几百年？就算是想要讽刺我年龄大你也不必这么贬损我家的新政策吧。”王耀不满地看了阿尔一眼。

“不不，我没有讽刺你的意思……我真的怀疑……”

“我给你一个时限，最长不超过，二十年。”

阿尔的下巴再次掉下。

“你没跟我开玩笑吧？我知道你想要吸引我未来在这里的投资，但面对这样不切实际的计划，我真的不敢轻易决定是不是要相信你。”

王耀盯着阿尔，一字一顿地说：“别以为我和你一样，总是开些空头支票。我说二十年，只能比二十年短，不会比二十年长。还记得你家的报纸是怎么说我们成立特区的事吗？”

“记得太清楚了，那是《纽约时报》的报道，‘铁幕拉开了，中国大变革的指针正轰然鸣响’……所以我才选择来这里，跟你商量投资的事情。”

王耀慢慢地往前走着，“那么你就别再犹豫什么了，既然选择合作，就相信我好了，我保证不让你失望。”

阿尔在王耀的背后，定定地看了他几秒钟，然后快走了几步追上去。

“看在你之前给我的那些惊喜的份上，我决定相信你这次仍旧能创造奇迹。”

“谢谢。”王耀粲然一笑。

绕着这个村子走上了一段，阿尔就开始叫苦不迭，埋怨路况差走得脚疼之类。

“行了，这已经经过了半年的建设情况好多了，以前比这个还糟糕。是你说走回去也可以的，怎么现在就不行了？”

阿尔委屈地看了看王耀，只好垂头丧气地跟在后面。

直到过了中午，基本把这里转得差不多了，他们才意识到自己已经饥肠辘辘。可是四下找去，连个吃饭的地方都没有。

“耀，我想收回早上的话了……”

“君子一言快马一鞭，反悔的话你算什么HERO？”

阿尔带着一副“上了贼船就下不来所以认命吧”的表情，长长地叹息，“那，我们现在走回去？”

“你真是死心眼。这附近有渔港，我们可以租船回广州港，到了那里交通就方便了。”

“噢！这真是个好主意！”阿尔叫道，“那我们快走……对了到了那里是不是有东西可以吃？”

王耀无语，上上下下打量了阿尔几眼：“我以前怎么没看出来你原来这么蠢？”

“……你是说真的吗？”

“自己想吧。”王耀一挑眉，领着阿尔敲开了了附近的渔民家门。谈妥了租船的问题以后，好心的渔民给看起来饿坏了的两人弄了午饭。

坐在渔船上，吃饱喝足的阿尔显得格外惬意。习习的海风迎面吹来，微冷，但是不会有太重的寒意。

“今天还算走运，不然我们俩真的要走回去了。”王耀感叹道。

“其实我想，那个地方虽然落后了点，不过倒是个亲近自然的好地方，如果你计划把它建成滨海度假胜地的话我会更愿意投资……”

“阿尔你真的这么不相信我能建好这个特区吗？”王耀一脸的无奈。

“哈哈，没关系，反正我都答应你了，不会反悔的。只是开个玩笑而已别往心里去嘛。”

“你答应我的事可多了，”王耀一脸不屑地说，“随便拿出来一个，肯定是没达成的。我看你还是别炫耀你的承诺了吧。”

“哎呀你别这么说……都过去的事干嘛总是翻旧账？”阿尔斜靠在船边，看着王耀被海风吹动的漂亮长发。他的眼神忽然变得温柔而辽远。

“耀，我也不知道怎么忽然想起我曾经问你的那个问题……关于你坚持的信仰，它会给你带来一个什么样的未来。”

“呵……那个问题啊，我曾经问过伊万。”

“他怎么说？”

“他没能回答我，不过我想我现在大概想清楚了。”王耀把目光投向辽远的大海，“如果真的有那么一天，我想我愿意选择生命的终结。那是一个国家唯一可得善终的机会。”说完王耀转头看看满脸写着不相信的阿尔，微微一笑，“但是那个梦距离我还太远，谁又知道在这个过程中会发生什么变数？我曾经有过太多的梦，也预料过太多的终点，可是它们最终都仅仅是梦想而已。现在我找到了属于我自己的路，我可以用另一种方式走向那个我要追寻的地方，在这个过程中，我会慢慢实现几千年来的愿望——”王耀的目光变得深邃，“天下大同。”

“天下大同……？”阿尔吃力地回忆着这句他似乎从王耀口中听过的话。

“这是我家先贤所说过的话。我想，它和那个红色的梦想其实是一样的，人民富足，我们之间没有战争，这就是共产主义的世界。哦你别露出那样的表情来，阿尔，难道这不是你的目标么？再没有战争，再没有饥饿、困苦和罪恶，人人都得以安居乐业……你难道不想如此么？”

“当然想。”阿尔不住地点头。

“所以说啊，这世界为什么一定要有你死我活？既然我们的理想都是一样的。或许到了那个时候我们会以不同的方式活着，变成另一种东西来生存……或者完成使命而谢幕，这又有什么关系？与其被那个太过遥远的目标束缚住思维，不如抓住现在，放手一搏。又何必想那么多呢？”王耀歪歪头，清爽地一笑，“你说是不是？”

阿尔语塞，然后脸上的错愕慢慢融化成意味深长的笑容。

“呵呵，王耀，原来你……”他顿了顿，“嗯，我只能说我了解你还不够深。”

“你？你离了解我还差远了，”王耀得意地靠在船舷上，“我这几千年可不是白活的。你从出生到现在还没有四百年的毛头小子，还是跟前辈学着点吧。”

“耀……”阿尔被奚落得露出一脸无辜可怜的表情。

正说话间，他们的面前已经出现广州港的陆地，阿尔兴奋地站了起来。

“看，我们到了！”

“你兴奋个什么劲？喂喂赶紧坐下，当心掉海里没人捞你。”

船靠岸，渔民放下踏板。王耀首先跳下了船。阿尔则显得有些笨拙，摇摇晃晃地踩着踏板往陆上走，王耀就立在他面前，立在陆地之上仰头看着走下来的阿尔。

他们的记忆同时在那一瞬间回溯，定格在二百年前的某一个下午，一个阳光同今天一样明媚的下午。

两人都有那么一霎失神。阿尔在由踏板迈向地面的最后一步上略略一停，然后露出一个灿烂的微笑。

穿梭过时间的界限，相似的场景在心里静默地重合，迸出明亮的火花。

“还记得么，”阿尔缓步走向王耀，“也是在这广州港，我们第一次见面？”

王耀的脸上分明挂着会心的笑容，嘴上却不忘损阿尔：“……我忘了。那么多国家都不记得，谁偏偏记得你这傻小子？”

“谁知道呢？就好像，谁知道为什么，”阿尔牵起王耀的手，“这地球上曾经出现那么多的伟大帝国，在这几千年的历史中轮流登台，可是最终都被历史湮没，却只有你一个人走到了今天？”

王耀笑了，“你下一句是不是想要说，有那么多的国家都曾经是世界的焦点，却只有你一个人，这么年轻的国度，走上了今天的巅峰？”

“嗯这可是你说的，不是我……不过我很高兴接受你这样的称赞。”阿尔自得地笑道，然后抬眼望了望一望无际的海面，“不过说起来啊，或许正是当时的你，点燃了我的大国之梦。”

“我该说无上荣幸么？还是应该提防着你接下来的诸如一见钟情之类的肉麻台词？”

“呵……”阿尔温柔地轻笑着，俯下身来，“耀，这些都不需要。”

随之而来的是一个轻吻，如蜻蜓点水般掠过彼此的唇，却已经把什么东西深植入心。

二百年的相识相知，一百年的爱恨情仇，三十年的兵戈相见——他们的聚散离合一路见证着整个世界的风云变幻，直到走到今日，这重新开始的起点。

一切从此开始，一切从此轮回，一切从此永恒。


End file.
